


Angst

by Zidji



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidji/pseuds/Zidji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård kjenner et begjær som begynner å vokse. Et begjær ovenfor Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vet ikke hvor mange kapitler det vil bli, alt avhenger egentlig hvor stor interesse det blir for historien. Men det seksuelle vil bli mer detaljert og grovere etterhvert som historien får komt i gang. Dersom det også blir interesse for det slenger jeg inn Calle som et ekstra krydder i en av de senere sex scenene.
> 
> Er det forresten noen som er interessert i å oversette historien til engelsk?

Vegard stirrer på speilbildet foran seg. En svarthåret, trøtt mann stirrer tilbake på han. Han har nettopp fullført enda en episode av ''I kveld med Ylvis'' sammen med broren sin Bård. Med et sukk lener han seg frem og gjør seg klar til nok en gang å fjerne showsminken. Han er sliten etter å ha løpt rundt på scenen og gitt hundre prosent av sin energi til det jublende publikummet. Han merker at det har tatt litt på stemmen å være så høyrøstet, men han angrer ikke ett sekund på noe av det han gjør. Han elsker å underholde for en stor folkemasse, elsker å kjenne på adrenalinet bruset når han underholder på en scene foran flere hundre mennesker for så å høre latteren deres strømme gjennom salen. Han begynner å smile bare ved tanken.

Vegard trekker opp en renseserviett og begynner å stryke den over ansiktet. Den kjennes myk og avkjølende mot huden. Han fjerner all sminken og blir møtt med et enda trøttere ansikt i speilet. Vegard ser på seg selv og innser han har glemt de fortsatt sminkede øynene. Impulsivt griper han en sort kajal og streker opp mer av øynene, rammer de inn med mørk sminke som med en gang forandrer hele ansiktet hans. Han kan ikke hjelpe for at han liker det han ser. De allerede mørke øynene blir nesten sorte av den svarte sminken og han lener seg tilbake og beundrer sitt nye speilbilde.

”Stilig”. 

Vegard skvetter til av stemmen bak han. Han ser opp og møter blikket til Bård i speilet. Småflau kaster han fra seg kajalen og unngår videre øyekontakt med broren. Han vet ikke hvorfor han blir så pinlig berørt, men det er ikke akkurat vanlig at han sitter å sminker seg selv på den måten. Han blir sittende litt beklemt, mens Bård går forbi bak han og begynner å pakke sammen tingene sine. Vegard ser at Bård har fjernet all spor etter kveldens show i ansiktet sitt og han griper sminkekluten igjen og bøyer seg fram for å fjerne rotet sitt. 

”Du trenger ikke ta det bort for min del”, sier Bård og ser bort på Vegard gjennom speilet. Vegard smiler svakt tilbake før han strekker opp hånden for å begynne. ”Ikke gjør det!”, hører han Bård bryte ut. Han hever et øyenbryn og ser spørrende bort på han. ”Jaha?”. Bård blir stående og fomle etter ord. Det er tydelig utbruddet hans var rent spontant og at han nå ikke helt vet hva han skal fortsette med. 

”Nei altså, du, du ser bra. Med sminken. Den er tøff. Du kler den”. Bård begynner å bable og Vegard klarer ikke hindre et flir i å komme ut. ”Går det bra eller…?”, spør han, halvt på spøk. Bård går nærmere og stiller seg rett bak stolen han sitter i. Blikket deres møtes i speilet og han blir av en eller annen grunn minnet på deres opptreden under Gullruten i 2011 da han endte opp med å banke og drepe Vegard i et blodig sceneshow. Bård stirrer inn i de mørkebrune øynene til broren og tenker på hvor mye Vegard ble utsatt for på scenen. Noe skjedde med han den gangen. Et eller annet forandret seg etter at han fikk dominere over storebroren sin og holde han nede. Han kjenner en sterk trang til å se Vegard knele foran seg igjen. Han vil kjenne broren sin under seg, vil høre han skrike. Han vil høre skrik som river opp halsen til Vegard. Skrik som kommer fra det innerste inne av kroppen hans, som får han til å høres ut som et dyr, et rått og brutalt dyr i smerte. En smerte som ikke kan dempes, som blir drevet ut av han om igjen og om igjen. 

”Så, hva skjer?”, spør Vegard og bryter gjennom tankene til Bård. Han har enda ikke fjernet sminken og de brune øynene virker mer intense enn noen gang med de svarte strekene rundt. Bård kjenner en frustrert følelse bygge seg opp. Hva feiler det han? Han kjenner seg kvalm. ”Faen..”, mumler han irritert til seg selv. ”Hva?”, hører han Vegard spør. Bård rister på hodet. ”Ingenting storebror”, sier han og ler før han klapper Vegard på skuldra og går for å ta tingene sine igjen for så å gå ut av garderoben. Vegard blir sittende og stirre etter Bård. Han hadde lagt merke til det fraværende blikket til den andre mannen sekundet han stilte seg bak han. Forvirret trekker han på skuldrene og reiser seg for å gå og skifte til sine egne klær.  
Han regner med de fleste er gått så han begynner å kle av seg uten å tenke på at noen vil komme busende inn. Når døren plutselig blir slengt opp igjen, stivner han til, før han gjenkjenner stemmen som banner lavt. ”Helvete, plutselig finner de ut at de skal ha et felles gruppemøte for alle om en 30 minutters tid… er det mulig. Jeg trodde det var noe vi var med å bestemte?”, Bård kommer surmulende inn og slenger fra seg sakene sine på den grønne slitte sofaen. Vegard sier ikke noe, men ruller med øynene og sender Bård er oppgitt blikk. Han var bare komt halvveis gjennom skiftingen og sto fortsatt i bar overkropp når lillebroren styrtet inn. Han merker blikket til Bård på seg når han trekker over sin egen svarte t-skjorte. 

”Så du tok mitt råd og beholdt sminken ser jeg?”, flirer Bård og slenger seg ned i sofaen. Øynene til Vegard utvider seg i ett sekund før han gjenvinner fatningen og ler. ”Sexy”, sier Bård og blunker til han. ”Takker”, svarer Vegard spøkefullt. Han kaster et blikk bort på Bård som stirrer sørgelig på klokken på veggen. Raskt åpner han buksa og begynner å dra den av seg. Kledd i bare boxeren, slenger han buksa fra seg og skal til å ta på seg sine egne jeans.

Å faen, tenker han. Hvor søren var det blitt av de da? Han ser bort på Bård, som møter blikket hans med et hevet øyenbryn. Han kjenner hjerte banke ørlite grann fortere mens sekundene går og han fortsatt bare står der halvt påkledd. ”Mistet noe eller?”, spør Bård og biter seg i leppa for å hindre et smil. Han reiser seg og går bort til Vegard. 

Vegard rykker litt tilbake når Bård kommer nærmere han. Når han stiller seg foran og løfter den ene armen kjenner han seg overraskende nervøs. Men Bård bare strekker seg for å se om han ser buksene hans og tar så et steg tilbake for å sjekke om de ligger et sted i rommet. Vegard begynner å puste normalt igjen. Oppgitt over seg selv starter han selv å lete. Hva faen hadde han trodd skulle skje? Jo da, han har merket litt blikk på seg, men han vet også så altfor godt at Bård var en fyr som likte å spøke med folk, med andre ord burde han ikke ta så mye av det seriøst. Vegard sukker og vurderer å ta på seg den gamle buksa igjen istedenfor å gå rundt i bare boxeren. Han går forbi speilet og stopper brått når han ser den forbaskede sminken rundt øynene sine. Først finne buksa, så fjerne sminken…, tenker han mens han begynner å lete. 

”Skjønner ikke at det går an å miste et par bukser altså…”, sier Bård fra andre siden av rommet. ”nei si det du…”, mumler Vegard til svar og løfter på putene i sofaen. Hvor faen var den jævla buksa? Han setter seg ned og stryker en hånd gjennom den svarte håret. Han begynner å bli trøtt. Klokka viser at det er 25 minutter til det helsikes møte. 25 minutter på å finne den forbannede buksa. Sofaen beveger på seg når Bård slenger seg ned ved siden av han. ”Enten har noen flyttet på den eller så har den blitt stjålet”, kommer det kontant fra han. ”Hvorfor noen skulle gidde å stjele buksene dine vet jeg ikke…”, mumler han til seg selv etterpå. Vegard sukker. ”Den må jo være her!”, utbryter han og lener seg fram for å støtte hode i hendene sine. ”Ikke viss den har blitt stjålet…”, sier Bård lavt. Vegard sender han et irritert blikk og skjærer tenner mens han prøver å tenke hva som kan ha skjedd med buksa hans. 

Vegard løfter litt på seg for å sjekke om han sitter på den. Han ender opp med å lene seg mot Bård som fortsatt skjærer tenner ved siden av seg. ”Nei de er ikke her vertfall”, sier han, mest for å ha noe å si. ”Nei sier du det…”, sier Vegard surt og ser på opp på han. ”Du får ta på deg den andre buksa di igjen da”, sier Bård og dulter leende borti han. Vegard blir med ett svært bevisst på sin halvt påkledde tilstand og flytter seg diskré vekk fra Bård. Han skulle ønske broren ikke satt så nære, men han føler ikke akkurat for å reise seg opp å gå forbi han i kledd bare boxeren. Viss jeg noen gang finner den buksa…, tenker han og forbanner seg over at han ikke passet bedre på hvor han la klærne sine. 

Bård strekker på hele kroppen og slenger de lange armene sine over sofaryggen hvorpå den ene havner bak hodet til Vegard. Han gjesper så det knaker før han snur hodet og ser bort på mannen ved siden av seg. Bård syntes han ser overraskende søt ut med det bustete, halvlange svarte håret og de sminkede øynene. Han har alltid likt øyner og selv om Vegard er broren hans, kan han ikke hjelpe for at han syntes fyren har fine øyne akkurat nå. Skal han være helt ærlig med seg selv, har han alltid syntes Vegard kledde en litt mørkere stil. Bård puster en anelse tyngre når han lener seg litt nærmere. Han stirrer på den halvt avkledde skikkelsen foran seg. Det kribler inni han. Et begjær begynner å vokse. Det er en lyst maken til noe han aldri har kjent før. Han kjenner en dyrisk trang til å kaste seg over mannen ved siden av seg og tvinge fram de hjerteskjærende skrikene han vet ligger gjemt under overflaten. 

Vegard er svært bevisst på skulderen til Bård som lener seg mot han og armen hans som så vidt berører hodet bak han. Han trekker pusten skjelvende når Bård snur hodet sitt og ser på han. Blikket til den andre trenger seg gjennom han og han føler seg mer eksponert enn han egentlig er. ”Vegard”, sier Bård plutselig. Stemmen er redusert til en lav hvisking. Vegard kjenner en frysning gå gjennom han når Bård lener seg nærmere og nærmere. Han prøver å trekke seg unna, men Bård flytter armen som ligger bak han og plasserer den rundt han isteden. ”Du nå må vi ta å finne den buksa altså”, sier Vegard og prøver å løse opp den rare stemningen som har lagt seg rundt dem. Bård blunker og ser utforstående på han før han rister på hodet og smiler. ”Ja, herregud, klart. Du kan ikke gå rundt bukseløs heller”. Vegard smiler, ”Nei det hadde tatt seg ut”, sier han lattermildt.

En pinlig stillhet oppstår der de blir sittende å glo rundt i rommet uten noe å videre å si. Vegard har fortsatt ikke lyst til å være den første som reiser seg, men Bård ser ikke ut til å ville bevege seg i nærmeste framtid heller. Han har sunket ned i sofaen, fortsatt med armen rundt Vegard og gjesper igjen. ”Jeg er skamtrøtt”, sier han og kveler et nytt gjesp. Vegard nikker fraværende og prøver å ikke tenke så mye på armen som kjennes tung ut der den kveiler seg rundt kroppen hans. Han lurer på om Bård vet hva han driver med eller om han er så trøtt at han er helt borte. Han kremter svakt og vrir litt på seg for å teste ut hvordan Bård reagerer. Han blir overasket når armen blir liggende. 

Bård stivner ubemerket til når han kjenner kroppen til Vegard bevege seg under hånden hans. Han vet han burde flytte den, stemmen i hodet hans skriker til han Flytt armen din dust! Men likevel holder han den i ro. Forsiktig beveger han fingrene som ligger rett over ribbebeina til Vegard. Han kan så vidt kjenne musklene under t-skjorten, og et bilde av hvordan Vegard ser ut i bar overkropp glimter til i hodet hans. Fyren er skikkelig veltrent.

Vegard vet ikke hva som egentlig går gjennom hodet på broren sin, men Bård lener seg plutselig mot han så nært at det er umulig for han å rygge unna tidsnok. Han rykker til når Bård kaster seg over han og kysser han hardt. Det forbausede utropet forvandles til et klynk når Bård sine lepper presser seg på han. Vegard prøver å protestere og begynner å fomle bak seg etter en vei for å komme seg vekk. I stedet ender han opp kavende på sofaen med Bård over seg. Broren hans tårner over han og han prøver panisk å vri seg unna. Ved å bevege seg klarer han heldigvis å hindre Bård i å kysse han mer, men skrekken setter seg i han når han kjenner lepper som beveger seg over halsen hans og ansiktet mens han prøver å vri seg unna. 

”Bård! Slutt! Herregud kutt ut!”, roper Vegard og vet ikke om han skal le eller ikke. Var Bård seriøs? Han bruker all sin makt på å dytte han vekk. Bård har selv plassert armene sine på hver sin side av hodet til Vegard og på den måten låst han fast under seg. ”Faen stopp!”. Vegard hiver etter pusten når Bård legger armene opp på han og presser han ned med den ene hånden og legger den andre rundt hoften hans farlig nært boxerkanten. ”NEI! Nei, ikke det! Bård, nei!”, roper han når han skjønner at broren ikke kødder. Vegard vet ikke hva han skal gjøre, han innser at han ikke har en sjans mot den yngre broren. Den halvt påkledde tilstanden hans får han også til å virke enda mer hjelpeløs. Han FATTER ikke hva det er som har skjedd! 

Inni hodet på Bård er det tåkelagt. Han kan ikke svare på hvorfor han prøver å forgripe seg på storebroren sin, men han klarer ikke stoppe. Herregud han er helt syk. Redselen skinner fra øynene til Vegard, men alt han ser er hvor fint brunfargen reflekteres av den svarte sminken. De tryglende ropene blir fortrengt og blandet sammen til utydelige lyder som sender en iling gjennom kroppen hans. Han lyster etter å få høre mer. Grådig presser han Vegard ned i sofaen til den andre mannen klynker av smerte. Han klår på hele kroppen hans og med hjerte i halsen legger han fingrene under den svarte boxerkanten og skal til å dra den ned. 

”Hallo? Er det noen der?”

Bård stivner med hånden fortsatt liggende på Vegard. Han ser opp og inni et par skremte brune øyne. Vegard ligger med bankende hjerte og venter på hva Bård kommer til å gjøre. Han er drit redd for å bevege seg. Tør knapt å se opp. 

Men noen hadde banket på. 

Bård puster tungt når han sakte og ustødig reiser seg fra sofaen. Det banker igjen. Han kaster et blikk ned på Vegard før han raskt går mot døren og åpner den på gløtt. Vegard reiser seg skjelvende og ser nervøst bort på Bård som snakker med den andre personen bak døren. Han har aldri vert så redd før. Pulsen hans slår så fort at han blir kvalm. Han våger ikke prøve å stå opp i fall han blir for svimmel. Han ser på de skjelvende hendene sine og prøver å roe seg ned. Når han prøver å trekke pusten ender det i et hulk. Han kniper igjen munnen og svelger tungt. Plutselig blir noe slengt ned på han og han kvepper til. Det er buksa hans. 

”Noen hadde sølt noe dritt på den så Calle tok den med seg for å prøve å få det vekk”. Bård snakker anstrengt og unngår øyenkontakt med Vegard. ”Få den på deg så stikker vi. Møtet begynner”, sier han og går mot døren uten å se videre på han. Vegard kjenner sinne blande seg med frykten inni seg. Hvordan kan Bård bare gå? Sint reiser han seg opp og trekker på seg dongerien. Han snufser og tørker øynene sine med en sint bevegelse. Irritert ser han at håndbaken hans har blitt svart etter sminken. Faen ta deg Bård, tenker han og røsker opp døra før han går nedover gangen mot møterommet.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldtekt.

Ordet hjemsøker hodet hans. Bård stirrer med et stivt blikk på bordet framfor seg. Han kan se de andre diskutere, men han hører ikke et ord av hva de sier. Herregud du prøvde å voldta han! Han må lukke øynene å trekke pusten dypt for ikke å bare storme ut å spy av seg selv. Din idiot! Hvordan kunne du! Han kjenner seg varm og dårlig. Rastløs vrir han seg på stolen og slikker seg rundt leppene som kjennes tørre ut. Blikket hans flagrer rundt i rommet og stopper på Vegard som sitter på den andre siden av bordet og stirrer fraværende ut i luften. Bård lurer på hva som går gjennom hodet på fyren. Han blir fysisk dårlig av seg selv når han ser at øynene til Vegard er blanke og røde som om han prøver å holde tilbake tårer. Herregud som han ser ut. Den svarte sminken er gnidd litt utover og det mørke håret står til alle kanter. Bård må snu seg vekk når han kjenner den lille følelsen av lyst inni seg igjen. Hvordan i helvete kan han tenke på noe slikt? J _eg er syk! Helt syk! Putt meg i en sekk og lås meg inne!_ Han legger hode i hendene og sukker. Hva faen skulle han gjøre?

Minuttet møtet er over ser Bård at Vegard reiser seg og går fort mot døren uten å se bak seg. Selv blir han sittende med armene i kors å følge de andre med blikket mens de prater og ler på vei ut. Han blir sittende som forsteinet mens tankene flyr rundt i hodet på han. Når han prøver å reise seg kjennes beina tunge ut og han må tvinge seg selv til å bevege de. Når han først kommer seg ut døra vurderer han kjapt om han burde gå og lete etter Vegard for å prøve å forklare seg. Men han vet det ikke er mulig. Hvordan skal han kunne forklare noe han ikke selv har svar på? ”Helvete”, banner han lavt før han vender brått om og velger å snu ryggen til alt. Det var best på denne måten. Med noen få, raske steg er han ute av døren til studioet og på vei hjem til sin egen leilighet.

Vegard har uten å tenke gått automatisk tilbake til garderoben for å fjerne restene av sminken som enda sitter på han. Nå står han og gnir seg hardt i øynene med servietten for å få vekk alt det sorte. Han vet han ikke trenger ta så hardt i for øynene hans er fuktige og sminken glir lett av. Men det hjelper å være hardhendt når sinte tårer truer med å blinde han. Han vil ikke gråte. I hvert fall ikke mens han enda er på jobb. Med et siste gnikk slenger han fra seg servietten og ser på seg selv. Røde og hovne øyne stirrer tilbake på han. Faen nå ser han ikke ut. Frustrert og sliten slenger han bagen sin over skuldra og forlater bygningen.

Ute er det kjølig. Desember luften har lagt seg over byen og Vegard kjenner fingrene begynne å prikke av kulde allerede etter noen få steg ute i mørket. Han går fort nedover der bilen hans står og venter. Bagen begynner å kjennes tung ut mot skulderen hans men han enser det ikke så mye. Tankene hans er milevis unna og fortsetter å være det når han åpner bildører og slenger seg ned i førersete. Han setter bagen på setet ved siden av seg og lener hodet mot rattet for å trekke pusten et par ganger før han kjører. Han venter nesten halvveis på at Bård skal dukke opp og gripe tak i han. Han vet den andre mannen ikke befinner seg på samme sted som han nå, men han kan ikke hjelpe de skråblikkene han sender hver gang noen går forbi. Når han har klart å samle seg, svinger han ut og kjører så fort han kan for å komme seg unna. Han vil bare hjem.

Vegard skynder seg opp de få trappene til leiligheten sin og låser seg inne. Fortsatt med yttertøyet på går han inni stuen med bagen og kaster den fra seg i den grå sofaen. Skjelvende lener han seg på spisebordet og blir stående og kjenne på de kalde fingrene sine og det bankende hjerte. Herregud så redd han er. I et anfall av panikk skynder han seg ut og låser fort ytterdøren. _Bare for sikkerhets skyld_ , tenker han og legger fra seg jakken og skoene. Nervøst ser han seg i speilet og sjekker igjen at han ikke har noe mer sminke på seg. Det eneste han ser er de røde skinnene hans som har blusset opp fra kulden og står nå i stor kontrast til den vinterbleke huden hans. Øynene er fortsatt litt såre, men ellers normale.

Vegard blir stående å se på seg selv mens angeren griper tak i han fra innsiden og prøver å kvele han. Hvorfor tok han på seg den dumme sminken? Hvorfor kunne han ikke skiftet klær først? Hvorfor passet han ikke bedre på hvor han la tingene sine? Og hvorfor i helvete var han så redd for sin egen lillebror? Tusen sinte og frustrerte spørsmål raser i hodet på han helt til han ikke greier mer. ”FAEN!” Han knytter nevene og forbanner Bård som har gjort han så opprørt, så usikker, så redd. Hvorfor?! Han har alltid stolt hundre prosent på broren sin. De har sett hverandre både med og uten klær i flere anledninger, men nå var alt annerledes. Han føler seg dum av at han blir så opprørt, men måten Bård holdt han nede på og tvang seg på han skremte Vegard. Han snur seg og går tilbake til stua, kaster et blikk på kjøleskapet og rynker pannen. Sulten? Ikke faen om han var. Med tunge skritt kaster han seg ned i sofaen og sparker vekk bagen så kan strekke seg helt ut. Han fomler etter fjernkontrollen med en hånd og trykker på den så den havner på en tilfeldig kanal. Etterpå slenger han den fra seg og trekker til seg en pute som han legger under hodet og holder rundt med den ene armen. Han føler seg beskyttet og trygg av denne puten. Han klemmer den inntil seg og støtter kinnet mot den før han lukker øynene og sukker tungt. Etter en stund krøller han seg mer sammen og hodet blir tyngre og tyngre helt til han til slutt faller inn i en rastløs søvn.

_Han står ved et vann, noe er på vei opp fra dypet. En kraftig bølge slår over vannflaten og Vegard kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen. Et hode; et enøyd vesen stiger opp fra mørket. Det er stort, gigantisk, og truende. Hele verden rundt han blir mørk når det kommer i mot han. Vegard prøver å løpe. Han prøver å lukke øynene for å blokkere ut det skrekklige synet. Men det fungerer ikke. Han kan fortsatt se det selv med lukkede øyne. Fargen fra ansiktet hans forsvinner når han oppdager at han befinner seg i en drøm, et mareritt, der han ikke kan snu seg vekk. Uansett hva han gjør så ser han udyret, og det kommer for å ta han. Han klynker og begynner og kaldsvette. Med hjerte i halsen løper han alt han orker, han kan ikke stoppe for da tar monsteret han. Livredd venter han bare på å kjenne udyrets kalde hender gripe tak i han bakfra og sluke han. Dødsangsten stiger i takt med hjerterytmen. Plutselig fylles marerittet opp av hender som tar på han og tvinger han ned i underkastelse. Det er store mørke skikkelser, grotesk vannsirede beist, som tårner over han i ulike farger og fasonger. Men de har alle ett mål; å gjøre han vondt._

”Nei!”, roper Vegard og bråvåkner. Han blir liggende å kjenne på pulsen sin mens bilder fra det skrekklige marerittet hjemsøker han. Det er blitt mørkt i stua og han tør ikke reise seg opp. Tv’n var avslått, når hadde han gjort det? Plutselig virker natten så altfor farlig. Han lukker øynene og prøver å samle seg. Små hikst blander seg inn når han prøver å roe den skjelvende pusten sin. Han løfter litt på hodet og oppdager at puten hans har ramlet ned på gulvet. Fort bøyer han seg og griper tak i den. Redd for at noen andre skal gripe tak i han først. Marerittet har gjort at han føler seg utrygg, selv inni sin egen leilighet. Han forventer halvveis at noe skal krype opp fra bak sofaen og åle seg over han mens han ligger hjelpesløs og ser på at det kommer nærmere og nærmere.

Han spretter opp fra sofaen og skynder seg inn på sitt eget soverom. Han nærmest hopper opp i sengen og begraver seg under dyna som han trekker godt over hodet. Han passer på at han er helt dekket før han kan slappe av. Faen. Han har glemt å ta av seg buksa. Den jævla buksa, tenker han før han vrir hendene sine under dyna for å prøve å trekke den av seg så han slipper å stå opp igjen. Etter litt strev har han fått sparket den av og ned på gulvet. Raskt trekker han til seg foten og gjemmer den under dyna igjen, vekk fra mørket.

||||

Mobilen hans ringer. Hvor faen er den blitt av? Vegard sliter med å våkne etter den kavete natten men lyden av telefonen hans tvinger han opp i en tåkefylt tilstand. Han nesten snubler inn på stua og griper den. ”Hallo?”, svarer han og kremter. Stemmen er helt hes og kjennes sår ut. ”Hei! Hvor blir du av? Du vet forberedelsene begynner klokken tre ikke sant? Du er ikke syk vel?”. Vegard kjenner stresset bygge seg opp med en gang. Helvete som han har forsovet seg! Klokken er faen meg ett og han burde vert nede å møtt de andre dette sekundet. Kjapt slenger han ut et svar om at han kommer før han kaster seg rundt ettter bilnøklene sine. På knappe ti minutter har han klart å presisere en noe lunde ok tilsynekomst og skynder seg for å løpe til bilen.

På vei ned til sentrum klarer ikke Vegard annet enn å grue seg. Gårsdagens drama gjør at det fortsatt knyter seg i magen hans og han har mest lyst å skrike høyt. For første gang frykter han å gå på jobb. Når Riksscenen viser seg stiger nervøsitet inni han. Men han har ikke tid til å tenke på det. Han er sen og må bare løpe inn i garderoben. Utrolig nok kjenner han en viss lettelse over å være forsinket selv om han må unnskylde seg i hytt og pine til de andre. Han har på denne måten klart å unngå å møte på Bård verken i garderoben eller noen andre steder foreløpig. Han satser på at han ikke vil se han før prøvene skal begynne.

”Okay Vegard er du klar?”, roper noen til han og han snur seg og klistrer på seg et skøyeraktig smil før han gir et tommel opp signal. Han er takknemlig for at han automatisk klarer å gå inni rollen sin selv om det på innsiden føles ut som en tornado har røsket opp i han. Han prøver å la være å tenke på hva som skjedde med han i går når han hadde sminket seg opp, men klarer ikke la være å undre seg over om det virkelig var det som gjorde at Bård kastet seg over han? Eller, tenker han flaut, var det hans halvt påkledde tilstand? Forvirret går han ut av garderoben og kjenner hjerte gjøre et lite hopp av nervøsitet når han ser Bård stå og snakke med noen av de andre og flirer av det som blir sagt. Vegard trekker blikket kjapt til seg og setter seg på en av stolene lagt unna den andre mannen.

Bård ser ut som han følger med på hva de andre sier, men i virkeligheten er all fokuset hans rettet mot den eldre broren sin som sitter et par meter unna. Minnene fra i går sitter så altfor tydelig fast i hodet hans. Han har så lyst å være i nærheten av Vegard. Han klør nesten i fingrene etter å ta på han. Det pirrer han å se den andre mannen i di slitte jeansene sine og en sort stripete genser. Han elsker den avslappa stilen til broren. Plutselig lener Vegard seg fram og Bård skimter en stripe av lys hud mellom den sort stripete genseren og jeansen. Han må ta seg selv hardt i nakken for ikke å glo. Å herregud som han har lyst å stryke fingrene sine over den lille hudlinjen. Han kan nesten kjenne hvor myk den vil føles under fingertuppene. Han ser for seg hvordan Vegard vil klynke og lene seg inntil han, ønske mer av den forsiktige berøringen hans. Plutselig ser Vegard opp og blikkene deres møtes. Bård gliser til han før han forsvinner og kjenner at han virkelig gleder seg til å jobbe med broren denne dagen.

||||

Etter å ha gått gjennom og diskutert neste program tar de en pause før de får på seg reve kostymene til the Fox. Vegard lener seg sliten mot veggen bak seg. Småpludring og fnising fyller rommet mens mange reiser seg for å gå ut og strekke på beina eller ta en røyk. Selv kunne han tenke seg å bare skli nedover veggen og bli der. Han kjenner seg så forferdelig sliten. Det var anstrengende å holde fokus med Bård så nær seg og han kjente flere ganger en nervøs iling gjennom seg de gangene broren kom helt inntil han. Hva er det egentlig Bård vil med han? Vegard ser opp og kniper leppene sammen i en engstelig mine. Bård holdt seg fortsatt på avstand der han sto med en flaske vann og drakk. Vegard har lyst å gå bort og skrike til han, eller bare et eller annet som vil skape en reaksjon! Men pausen er over og det er på tide å klistre på seg et nytt smil.

Bård lukker øynene og suger til seg stemmen til broren. Med spissede ører prøver han og ta notis av alle lydene Vegard lager, alt fra latteren, til sukkene hans og pusten som begynner å høres sliten ut. Det er musikk i hans ører. Igjen kjenner han lysten i seg; det dyriske, grådige begjæret som vil ha han til å hoppe på Bård og ta han. Bård går bort til Vegard som står og snakker lattermildt med Calle. Han griper broren hardt i armen og kjenner at han rykker til for å se hvem som kom. Bård gliser men holder blikket festet på Vegard og tvinger han til å se han i øynene. Vegard flakker med blikket, kun ett sekund, men det er det lille sekundet som får Bård til å føle seg hevet over han. Han vet at Vegard er redd han. ''Åssen går det?'', hører han plutselig Calle si og han kjenner Vegard river seg løs fra grepet hans. Motvillig trekker han armen til seg og smalner øynene. ''Alt bra her som vanlig'', sier han med et skjevt smil mot Vegard. Han skulle ønske han var alene med broren. Han skulle ønske han kunne kaste seg over han her og nå og trenge seg inn i han. ”… Vi ses etterpå da guttaboys!”, sier Vegard plutselig og forsvinner leende fra han. Bård står igjen og ser etter han. Inni seg banner han lavt, men han snur seg mot Calle og fortsetter å snakke med han.

||||

Vegard puster lettet ut når det hele er ferdig. Han gjesper søvnig og strekker seg. Bård kommer opp bak han, men de er ikke alene så alt han gjør er å klappe han på skuldra og si ''nice job big bro'!”. Vegard får gåsehud av det hele. Han blir minnet på drømmen sin, om de ekle hendene som grep etter han og det store monsteret som ville sluke han hel. Plutselig frister det ikke lenger å legge seg ned å sove. Stedet der Bård har tatt på han kjennes trykkende ut og han har lyst å bare komme seg ut og hive seg i dusjen. Han hadde ikke dusjet siden i går tidelig på grunn av forsovingen sin. Et drag av misnøye flyr over ansiktet hans og plutselig kjenner han seg hundre ganger skitnere enn han egentlig er. Selv om han vil komme seg hjem fortest mulig, går han sakte mot garderoben. Han er engstelig for å åpne døren og finne Bård sittende å vente på han. Ville han prøve seg igjen? Nei, denne gangen skulle Vegard være forberedt og spørre han rett ut hva det var om gikk av han.

Dempende stemmer strømmer mot han og Vegard kjenner kvalmen ta han. Han blir varm og kald på samme tid når han nærmer seg døra. Han vil ikke gå inn. Han vil virkelig ikke gå inn. Latteren til Bård slår imot han og han kniper igjen øynene. Han tar i dørhåndtaket og skyver det ned så den åpner seg. Å takk gud, tenker han når han ser at det var flere i rommet. Vegard sniker seg forbi alle sammen og skynder seg å gripe klærne sine så han kan gå og skifte. Når han kommer ut igjen fra det lille rommet har han fortsatt sminken på seg og skal til å sette seg for å fjerne den. Da oppdager han at det var uvanlig stille rundt seg. Han ser opp og legger merke til at de alle har gått utenom Bård og Calle som sitter i sofaen og snakker. Bård har fortsatt på seg halve kostymet og enser ikke at han setter seg ned ved sminkebordet. Han ser på de gjennom speilet, men merker at blikket hans stadig henger seg fast på broren som har lagt begge beina på bordet i kors og ser ut som han har det aller tiders. Vegard kjenner et stikk av irritasjon over den overlegne holdningen hans. Plutselig reiser Calle seg og møter blikket hans. ”Hey der var jo du jo!!”, sier han og går bort til han. Vegard ser at Bård tar ned beina sine og lener seg fram. ”Nå, hvordan går det? Du er ikke lei av det samme kjøret er du det?”, spør Calle og ler. Vegard smiler og svarer at det går aller tiders. Hva ellers kan han si?

Døren åpner seg og noen spør etter Calle. ”Grei, vi snakkes da”, sier Calle og sender han et smil. _Ikke gå fra meg_ , tenker Vegard men smiler tilbake. ”Ha det fint!''. Calle går mot døra. _Ikke la meg være alene_. Vegard kjenner hjerte banke fortere. ”Cheerios Bårdus!”, sier Calle og løfter hånden til hilsen. _Calle jeg er redd!_. Døren lukker seg og Vegard stirrer på servietten han holder i hånden. Sekundene går mens han kjenner blikket til Bård brenne seg inni han bakfra. Med en skjelvende hånd løfter han servietten og skal til å stryke den over ansiktet sitt. Et hardt grep hindrer han i å utføre handlingen. Vegard ser broren stå ved siden av seg med den ene hånden i et godt tak rundt hans egen. Som i transe slipper Vegard servietten og snur hodet sakte mot skikkelsen ved siden av seg. Han åpner munnen, men ikke en lyd kommer ut. Igjen flakker bildene fra drømmens hans foran øynene på han. Det mørke udyret som tårner over han, hender som holder han fast. Vegard rykker til og prøver å rive seg løs. ”Gi faen Bård!”, prøver han, og kjemper for å komme seg løs.  
Bård reagerer lynraskt og griper tak i den andre hånden hans og presser de begge ned foran han. Vegard vir seg i armene på broren og sperrer opp øynene når et sukk slipper ut fra mannen bak seg. ”Bård, hva er det du gjør? Hva er det du vil?”. Han kan høre Bård trekke pusten og kjenner at den er varm mot halsen sin når han slipper den sakte ut igjen. Vegard får frysninger av det hele. ”Faen Vegard… jeg vet ikke… jeg…”, svaret drukner i et tungt sukk. Noe med måten Bård nesten hvisker ut ordene på forteller Vegard at nå befinner seg på dypt vann og at han burde komme seg vekk fortest mulig.

Alt Bård vet, er at han har Vegard presset opp mot seg og han kan kjenne de små skjelvingene fra kroppen hans. Bård lener seg nærmere, så nærme at han nesten kan begrave ansiktet sitt i halsgropen til broren. Når han trekker pusten og kjenner lukten av den andre mannen sukker han og klemmer armene til Vegard tettere sammen. Vegard klynker lavt og Bård har lyst å klemme han hardere og hardere til han hikster av smerte. ”Sitt i ro”, freser han irritert når Vegard ikke greier å holde seg rolig. Han ser opp og smiler tilfreds av sminken som fortsatt sitter på han. De brune innrammede øynene er vidåpne av redsel. Med et stønn bøyer han hodet og lar leppene streife huden foran seg. Han kan høre pusten til Vegard gå fortere, han kan nesten kjenne hvordan hjertet hans banker hardere, og når han biter svakt slipper Vegard ut et klynk så sårt at det går rett til hodet på Bård.

”Slutt”, hvisker Vegard og kniper igjen øynene. Han kan kjenne de skarpe tennene til Bård penetrere den følsomme huden hans og han får lyst til å vri seg av følelsen som oppstår. Det er en kilende smerte som gjør at han begynner å hikste etter hvert som Bård jobber seg over hele halsen hans og nakken. Han skulle ønske han kunne hindre klynkene som slipper ut, men tennene, og nå tungen, til Bård tvinger de ut av han. Hvorfor måtte han være så følsom akkurat der? Han knytter de fastholdte nevene sine og prøver å konsentrere seg om å sitte i ro. 

Bård smiler mot halsen til broren og biter han ekstra hardt en siste gang før han slikker seg rundt leppene og lar fingrene stryke over håndleddene han holder i et jerngrep. Sakte lar han de gli inn under kostymet og oppover så langt de går. Han stirrer fasinert når han trekker dem ut igjen og lar hele håndflaten gni over armene til Vegard og legger de til slutt rundt skuldrene hans. Vegard sitter fortsatt med knyttede never og trekker pusten dypt flere ganger. Før han rekker å si noe, lener Bård seg fram igjen og presser ansiktet sitt mot Vegard sitt eget til de er kinn mot kinn. Bård elsker følelsen av å være så nær den andre. Han klemmer til skuldrene under seg som for å advare han mot ikke å røre på seg, før han trekker seg litt unna så han kan fange leppene til Vegard i et rått kyss.

Vegard føler seg så hjelpesløs med Bård over seg. Han blir presset ned i stolen av de sterke hendene og er så skjelven at han ikke greier reagere. Når Bård kysser han er det ikke et lidenskapelig kyss, men et kyss ment for å dominere. Det er hardt og krevende og Vegard føler seg brukt der han blir tvungen til å bevege leppene sine mot Bård sine egne. Han vil ikke mer nå. ”Bård kutt ut”, sier han fort og snur hodet. Et skarpt blikk får han til å ynke seg. Bård er på han igjen og denne gangen tar han et fastere grep om håret hans og får han til å klynke inn i kysset. Bård blir mer dominant. Han fører hånden nedover kroppen hans, nedover brystkassen og over magen før den stopper ved hoften hans. Akkurat som sist. Vegard kjenner panikken ta overhånd igjen nå som broren har blitt mer voldsom. ”Bård, stopp. Stopp! Jeg vil ikke mer!”, protesterer han. Bård hører ikke, fortsetter å kysse han og lar hånden gli over hoften hans og bortover buksekanten før den stopper rett over skrittet hans. _Nei, nei, nei, nei, han kan ikke gjøre det, han kan ikke gjøre det!_ Vegard mister all sans og samling når Bård stryker over han. ”NEI!”, skriker han og begynner å kjempe for å komme seg vekk. Bård holder han fast og vil ikke gi slipp. Hånden fortsetter å ta på han og Vegard kjenner seg ydmyket og hjelpesløs ”Slutt Bård! Ikke ta på meg, kutt ut!”, trygler han og vrir seg. ”Bård STOPP!”. Bård gnir han hardere og hardere utenpå buksa og Vegard kjenner gråten i halsen. Når Bård lar fingrene gli over buksesmekken hans og sakte prøver å trekke den ned, reagerer Vegard og løfter den knyttede neven og slår til.

Bård tumler bakover. Hele ansiktet hans svir. Hva faen var det som skjedde? Han ser forskrekket på Vegard som sitter gråtkvalt og med røde, hovne lepper på stolen foran seg. Plutselig spretter han opp og løper ut av rommet før Bård får en sjanse til å ta han igjen. Hele verden kollapser og han ramler baklengs ned i sofaen hvor han blir sittende og stirre tomt foran seg. Herregud hva har han gjort! Dette var verre. MYE verre. Han hadde tatt på broren sin. Virkelig tatt på han Tvunget han til å sitte i ro så han kunne klå på han med de skitne hendene sine. Han hadde holdt han fast, kysset han brutalt og fått han til å gråte. Bård er helt sjokkert over seg selv. Han ser mot døren som om han venter at Vegard skal komme løpende inn igjen. ”Herregud!”, roper han og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. Han begynner å vugge fram og tilbake på sofaen. Helt til en tanke slår han. Hvorfor hadde ikke Vegard reagert før? Han kunne ha slått Bård tidligere. Han lar hånden sin stryke fraværende over kinnet sitt der slaget hadde vert. Kunne det tenke seg at broren faktisk likte det? Han skjærer en grimase og sukker oppgitt. Ikke faen. Eller…? Bare en måte å finne ut av det på, tenker han og skammer seg over det slue smilet som sprer seg i ansiktet hans ved tanken på hvordan han skulle løse denne gåten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyggelig viss dere gidder slenge ut noen tilbakemeldinger etter å ha lest :) Gir mer lyst til å faktisk fortsette historien viss jeg vet at noen liker den.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegard har greid å fått røsket med seg klærne sine, skiftet i all hast og løpt til ned bilen sin. Revesminken sitter fortsatt og han lengter etter å komme seg hjem og få fjernet alle spor etter dagens hendelse. Å _faen å faen å faen_ , tenker han og tar seg til hodet når han sitter i bilen.  Øynene begynner å svi og han er på nippet til å begynne å gråte. Han lener armen mot karmen og biter seg i den knyttede neven for å hindre gråten som ligger i halsen før han kjører.

 

Tilbake i leiligheten sin kjenner Vegard seg helt nummen. Han vet ikke hva han skal gjøre. Han kjenner seg så sliten og utmattet. Dusjen frister liksom ikke lenger, han har ikke lyst å kle av seg på noen som helst måte. Vil bare synke sammen i sofaen og bli der. Men han må få dusjet seg, i morgen er det en ny dag på jobb og han _skal_ ikke la Bård få ødelegge for han. En tåre triller ned fra øyet hans og han tørker den vekk. Begynner han å grine nå vet han at slaget er tapt. Uansett hvor vondt han har det skal han ikke legge seg ned og gråte, det er han fast bestemt på. Han har ikke grått på flere år, har ikke sett på det som nødvendig. Han har alltid vert den som var eldst, den som var mest samlet og hadde kontroll og ro på det meste. Og det skulle han faen meg fortsette med. 

 

Med sammenbitte tenner går han inn på badet og begynner å fjerne sminken. Han unngår bevisst å se for mye på seg selv men lar det hele gå som en automatisk prosess hvor han til slutt har strippet av seg alt, både klær og sminke, og går inn i dusjen. Vannet får han til å slappe av. Det er så varmt og godt rundt han. Han står lenge og bare kjenner på hvor deilig det er når det renner nedover ryggen hans. Han får lyst å sette seg ned og bare bli i dusjen med det varme vannet for alltid. Motvillig strekker han seg etter dusjsåpen og begynner å såpe seg inn. Det lukter rent og han blir beroliget av duften som fyller det lille dusjkabinettet. Sakte lar han hendene gli over kroppen sin og han sukker av nytelse, men en liten tanke i bakhodet hans får han likevel til å la være å ta for masse på seg selv. Det minte for mye om det som nettopp hadde skjedd. Han lar vannet rense av såpen og begynner heller å vaske håret. Når han går ut treffer den kalde luften han med en gang og han hutrer seg der han står helt naken. Fort griper han et håndkle og tørker seg kjapt før han trekker på seg en ren boxer og ei t-skjorte han kan sove i. Det er litt tidelig å legge seg helt enda så han tusler ut på stua og setter på tv’n som distraksjon mot alle tankene som truer med å ta over han.

 

|||||

 

Bård åpner kjøleskapet og henter frem en cola boks som han spretter opp og tar en stor slurk av. Han lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og ser tankefullt ut i rommet. Han får ikke bildet av Vegard ut av hodet sitt og han kjenner seg utilfredsstillende kåt. Han vurderer å gjøre noe med det, men en del av han syntes fortsatt at det er noe ekkelt over det hele. Han lurer på hva Vegard gjør nå. Ligger han hjemme og gråter? Bård snøfter av latter ned i colaboksen. Som om Vegard var typen til det. Han begynner å filosofere. Grunnen til denne fasinasjonen over broren var vel nettopp den litt uforutsigbare personligheten hans. Han visste liksom aldri hvor han helt hadde han. Vegard hadde alltid vert den trofaste, intelligente og trygge storebroren som alltid stillte opp, men Bård er overbevist om at han skjuler en mørkere pervers side ved seg selv, en side som han ønsker å utforske.

 

Bård tar en ny slurk og smiler skjevt til seg selv. Han begynner å se for seg det svarte håret og de mørke øynene til Vegard. Med et kvast sukk setter han colaen fra seg. Han savner å reise rundt med broren slik de gjorde da de filmet Norges Herligste. De hadd det så gøy sammen og gjorde så mye sprøtt. Det var spesielt en episode som utpekte seg fra de andre og det var da de filmet med den homofile frisøren Big Boy. Der og da var ikke det noe han var interessert i, men i ettertid har han tenkt mye på alt Vegard ble utsatt for. Han glemmer aldri hvordan broren måtte ligge i sex-slingen til Big Boy for så å bli pisket etterpå av han i en halvnaken tilstand. Bård rister på hodet av seg selv og trekker pusten tungt. Ubevisst har han lagt hånden over skrittet sitt og begynt å gni seg sakte. Han fjerner den fort og går for å sette seg i sofaen.

 

Bård lar fantasien løpe løpsk og kjenner snart en skamfull følelse av de perverse tankene han begynner å få. Flere ganger ser han for seg at han griper det svarte håret mens Vegard vrir seg under han. Han kan nesten høre de smertefulle skrikene som vil rive opp halsen når Bård sprer beina hans og trenger seg inn i han. Han vil knulle Vegard hardt. Presse han opp mot veggen og begrave neglene sine i hoftene hans mens han tar han, om igjen og om igjen.

 

Bård stønner. Hånden beveger seg fort ned i buksen og han kniper igjen øynene for å beholde de deilige fantasibildene. Han rykker til, vrir seg i sofaen og stønner igjen. Det er like før det går for han. Et siste bilde av Vegard knelende foran seg med hovne lepper bringer han til orgasme og han kommer hardt over seg selv. Bård lar hånden ligge mens han får igjen pusten. Han lar hodet falle bakover mot sofakanten og svelger hardt mens han skjemmes over at han nettopp har runket etter sin egen bror. _Jeg har da gjort verre ting…_ , tenker Bård mørkt og lar dagens hendelser tynge han ned i den allerede dype avgrunnen han befinner seg i. Med et ork reiser han seg opp og går for å ta seg en rask dusj før han hopper til køys.

 

||||

 

Vegard sover om enn enda verre denne natten enn han gjorde kvelden før. Ikke bare drømmer han ting som får han til å rødme flere timer senere, men han skammer seg helt inntil sjelen over måten han reagerer på det hele på. Sittende med en kopp varm kaffe utenfor Riksscenen klokken 10 om morgenen, lukker han øynene og gjenopplever de så altfor klare bildene fra drømmen.

 

Han hadde igjen blitt presset inn i et hjørne av hender som klådde på han. Men det som skilte denne drømmen fra å være motbydelig og skremmende, var den pinlige oppdagelsen over at han faktisk likte det. Han hadde villig åpnet munnen sin når en tunge presset på og ville inn. Kysset hadde vert mykt og erotisk og han hadde stønnet når tungen slikket over leppene hans. Plutselig hadde tungen forvandlet seg til en ormetunge som strakte seg lenger og lenger og slikket han over hele ansiktet. Uten forvarsel hadde han blitt strippet mens den lange tungen hadde sklidd slibrig nedover halsen hans, brystkassen og lenger og lenger ned helt til hele kroppen hans skalv. Når den nådde hoftebeinet og krøllet seg rundt livet hans, bråvåknet han og kjente til sin forskrekkelse at han var begynt å bli hard. Med et forpint uttrykk i ansiktet og brennende kinn, hadde han lagt en hånd forsiktig rundt seg selv og komt fort med øynene godt lukket. Flau hadde han begravd seg under dyna og sovnet igjen til slutt.

 

Nå sitter han fortsatt med den varme kaffen i hånden og føler seg elendig. Hvordan _kunne_ han bli kåt av noe slikt? Han er sikker på at ALLE kan se på han hva han har gjort. ”Hey! Skjer’a?”. En stemme får han til å se opp. Calle kommer smilende med en bag dinglende fra skuldra si. Vegard tvinger seg selv til å smile tilbake og prøver å se etter tegn i ansiktet til den andre mannen som røpet at han vet noe om han. Men Calle bare stiller seg foran med en skeptisk mine og lurer på hvorfor i helvete han sitter ute når det er så bikkje kaldt. Vegard kommer ikke på noe å svare så han bare trekker på skuldrene og følger med Calle inn. Han slipper hvert fall å møte opp alene nå. Sammen går de mot garderobene for å gjøre seg klare til dagens møter.

 

Bård styrter inn døra til møterommet akkurat tidsnok til å se Vegard sette seg ned og Calle lage seg en kopp varm kaffe. Han kjenner hjerte gjøre et lite hopp når han møter blikket til Vegard. Han kan ikke fatte at det bare var i går han hadde forgrepet seg på han for andre gang. Denne gangen hadde han også befølt han mer. Bård må knyte nevene og holde de tett inntil seg selv når han begynner å tenke på hvordan han hadde strøket over Vegard og kjent han vri seg i armene hans. Et lite smil lusker om munnen når han husker på at han hadde fantasert om han også etterpå, _faen du er en syk, syk jævel Bård_ , tenker han til seg selv mens han kaster seg ned på en stol og gliser til de andre. Calle sender han et skjevt smil tilbake, men Vegard stirrer stivt frem for seg uten å ense den andre sitt nærvær. Bård smalner øynene og slikker seg om munnen før han snur seg vekk og begynner å snakke med Calle.

 

||||

 

Vegard stirrer i vantro mens Bård ler og tuller med de andre. Helt siden de så vidt møttes har Bård totalt oversett han og i hvert fall ikke vist noe tegn på at han angrer på gårsdagens hendelser. Vegard blir sint og føler seg ydmyket. Hadde de andre visst hva Bård hadde gjort hadde de hatet han de og, _men_ , tenker han og bli flau, _jeg kan ikke si det til noen_. Han skammer seg bare ved tanken på hva de andre ville trodd viss de fant ut hva lillebroren hadde gjort med han. Med sammenbitte tenner legger han armene i kors og glor olmt på den andre mannen.

 

Bård merker seg de trasige blikkene fra Vegard og smiler tilfreds inni seg. Han likte at hans nærvær skapte en blanding av sinne og frykt hos den andre mannen. Han hadde lyst til å provosere mer, følte en trang til å få Vegard til å reagere mens de var ute blant andre folk. Sakte rusler han bortover og lener seg diskré bak stolen til Vegard. ”Hva skjer broderen.. går alt bra?”. Vegard rødmer. Hva faen skulle Bård komme bort og snakke med han for nå? Han trekker pusten og svarer med et fraværende nikk før han snur seg halvveis vekk. Bård hever øynebryna og kommer litt nærmere han, men før han får sagt noe kommer en av de andre bort får å slå av en siste prat før pausen er over. Bård blir først irritert, men ser heller snart på det som en mulighet til å komme nærmere Vegard.

 

”… ja jøss, skal bli deilig å bli ferdig! Eller hva sier du Vegard?”, spør Bård og trekker han ufrivillig med i samtalen ved å slenge en arm rundt skuldrene hans. Vegard stivner til, men lar seg ikke vippe av pinnen så lett. Han smiler bredt til de to andre og begynner å prate som om alt er ved det fulle og hele. Han kan kjenne fingrene til broren bore seg inn i huden hans der de ligger og presser på den ene skulderen, men han later som ingenting. Det viser seg å gå bra, helt til Bård lar armen skli nedover ryggen til Vegard og legge seg rundt livet hans. Vegard kjenner pusten gå fortere og han begynner nervøst å skifte fotstilling når en hånd stryker over korsryggen og begynner forsiktig å berøre han videre. Han kaster et kjapt blikk opp på Bård som virker helt ubevisst på hva som skjer. Hånden legger seg ved buksekanten hans og løfter sakte opp den stripete genseren for å stryke over huden der. Vegard rykker til, men kan ikke gjøre annet enn å prøve å flytte seg rolig vekk. Bård holder fortsatt på han og han må kvele et hikst når hånden sklir under buksen hans og to fingrer stryker over boxerkanten som ligger der.

 

”Bård nå må vi ta å gjøre oss klar”, sier han, og hører selv hvor desperat stemmen hans har blitt. Bård ser ned på han, men sier ikke noe. Før han går lener han seg fort ned til broren og hvisker, ”… jeg vet du liker det…”. Vegard kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen på han. _Å herregud_. Bilder fra drømmen hans strømmer på. Det kjennes ut som han skal brenne opp innvendig av rødmen som sprer seg i kroppen hans. Han blir flau og dårlig ved tanke på at Bård skulle få vite om det. ”Bård.. du må slutte”, sier han lavt. Bård lener seg nærmere før han sier, ”Slutte? Jeg har jo så vidt begynt”. Med det, trekker han til seg hånden og går for å sette seg igjen.


	4. Chapter 4

”Woho! Party time!”. Calle danser fornøyd rundt de andre. Det var lørdag og de hadde akkurat fullført en kort dag med arbeid og tatt resten av dagen fri til å gjøre hva de ville. ”Så, hva skjer i kveld? Blir det fest eller?”, spør han og begynner å svirre rundt i rommet. Vegard trekker på skuldrene og kjenner at han ikke akkurat er i noe fest humør om det så skulle være eller ikke. ”Hør alle sammen!”, sier Bård plutselig og kommer spankulerende inn og stiller seg midt i rommet. _Oppmerksomhets hore…_ , tenker Vegard surt. ”Alle møter på SkyBar i kveld klokken 20.00! Spread the words!”. Med et blir rommet fylt opp av småsumming når alle snakker i munnen på hverandre. Vegard ruller med øynene men kvepper til når noen griper hånden hans. ”Regner med å se deg også, eller hva?”. Bård kniper han sterkt rundt håndleddet før han går vekk. ”Du er med sant?”, spør Calle etterpå og deiser ned på den ledige stolen ved siden av. ”Jada”, sier Vegard avvisende og sukker. ”Du, skjer det noe eller? Du virker så, jeg vet ikke, fraværende… det er liksom ikke likt deg”. Vegard kjenner han blir sint. ”Hva mener du?”, spør han innbitt og reiser seg før Calle rekker å svare han. Calle følger etter. ”Nei altså, ikke noe galt ment, jeg bare lurer på om det har skjedd noe spesielt i det siste”. Den siste setningen får Vegard til å bråstoppe. ”Nei! Herregud, jeg har det fint. Slapp av!”, den kvasse tonen i stemmen hans overrasker han selv også. Calle tar et steg tilbake og stryker fingrene gjennom håret før han smiler til den mørkhårede mannen, ”Okay, viss du sier det så. Da sees vi i kveld da?”, spør han forsiktig på vei ut døra. Vegard presser fram et smil og nikker, ”Ja, sees”. Med et innvendig stønn går han uten å legge merke til Bård som sitter i et hjørne og har fått med seg det lille utbruddet hans.

 

Bård støtter hodet i den ene hånden mens han tenker over det han nettopp var vitne til. Trangen til å kaste seg over Vegard forsterket seg etter å ha sett, og hørt, hvor opphisset den andre mannen kunne bli. Han vrir seg litt der han sitter. Det er rart hvordan han aldri egenlig har følt noen seksuell tiltrekning til menn, men finner det likevel ganske naturlig å føle det nå. Han merker at de nye følelsene hans ikke skremmer han, men heller gjør han mer interessert, mer villig til å utforske. Han kjenner en varm følelse i magen ved tanke på hva han vil gjøre med broren. Det kribler i hele kroppen hans når han legger en hånd på låret sitt og sakte drar den oppover…”… å hei! Er det bare du som er her?”. Bård skynder seg å fjerne hånden før han ser bort mot døren der stemmen kom. Med et spørrende uttrykk i ansiktet ser han Calle komme inn og smile. ”Gjett hva dere skal på mandag?!”. Bård fortsetter å se spørrende på han, men kjenner at et smil er i ferd med å spre seg i ansiktet hans også ved synet av den trippende blonde mannen. ”Dere skal på fotoshoot for Woman!”. Calle dumper begeistret ned i sofaen ved siden av han. Bård ler høyt. ''Nå trodde jeg faktisk at det var noe mer spennende enn et dameblad''. Calle ser på han og måper i falsk skuffelse. ''Ikke undervurder damebladene min kjære Bårdus. Kanskje dere blir bedt om å kle av dere og danse nakne rundt et bål for fruktbarheten''. Bård klarer ikke holde maska med den overdrevne seriøse minen Calle har satt opp. Han ler høyt igjen og strekker seg etter vannflasken sin. Calle gliser til han før han reiser seg opp. ''Du, ta å tips han derre broren din om det også da. Legg gjerne til det jeg nettopp sa om nakendans'', sier han før han går ut igjen.

 

Bård ser døren lukke seg mens han sitter tankefullt og drikker av flasken sin. Selv om Calle hadde køddet hadde han ikke hatt noe problem med å faktisk se for seg han og Vegard rave nakne rundt et bål. Han flirer til seg selv. Det var vel ikke uvanlig at en ble bedt om å ta av seg på overkroppen når en skulle på fotoshoot i slike blader? Bård biter seg i leppa og kjenner han gleder seg til å kanskje se storebroren halvnaken i en litt lengre periode. Plutselig går døren opp og Vegard kommer inn med en lett rødme i kinnene som viser at han har vert ute i den kale luften. Bård må virkelig anstrenge seg for ikke å gjøre noe dumt nå. Vegard stopper brått når han ser broren sitte i stolen og løfte en hånd til hilsen. ”Ikke prøv deg på noe Bård!”, sier Vegard advarende og stålsetter seg for at den andre mannen skal reise seg og kaste seg over han. Men det skjer ikke. Bård blir sittende i stolen med et dumt flir om munnen. ”Hørt siste nytt eller?”, spør han og trommer fingrene på armlenet. Vegard ser utforstående på han. ”Vi skal på fotoshoot med Woman på mandag, Kult, hæ?”. Bård reiser seg og Vegard blir med ett på vakt. Med to lange steg er han borte ved broren og så nære den andre mannen at han kan kjenne pusten hans slå i mot han. ”Jeg gleder meg til å se deg strippe for meg. Ikke skuff meg da”, sier han og strekker opp en hånd for å stryke en finger nedover ansiktet til broren som står anspent foran han. Fingeren bruker han til å tippe hodet til Vegard litt opp med før han bøyer seg og kysser han. Vegard får ikke puste. Dette var ikke som de gangene før da Bård nesten hadde voldtatt munnen hans. Kysset har fortsatt en eim av dominans over seg, men det er noe mer pirrende med det hele. Han er på nippet til å kysse tilbake da Bård trekker seg unna og går uten å si et ord videre. Vegard blir stående som forsteinet mens han flau lurer på hva som gikk av han.

 

||||

 

Vegard slår av vannet og går ut av dusjen for å gjøre seg klar til kvelden. Han trekker på seg et par slitte jeans og en svart- og gråstripete genser. Med en bekymret mine sjekker han klokka og ser at den nærmere seg 19.00. Det var fortsatt en time til han skulle være der, og han kjenner seg nervøs og anspent ved tanken på å møte Bård utenfor noe jobbsammenheng. Ikke at han ikke hadde gjort det før, de var tross alt brødre. Men etter alt som hadde skjedd de siste dagene visste han ikke lenger hva som kunne komme til å skje. Hittil hadde Bård bare forgrepet seg på han i garderoben, så kanskje han ikke ville prøve seg på noe? _Særlig_ , tenker Vegard dystert og lurer på om han bare skal droppe hele greia. Han _vil_ ikke ha noe mer med Bård å gjøre. Han er lei av å føle seg så usikker og sårbar rundt den andre mannen. Flau kniper han øynene igjen når han tenker på det siste kysset han fikk tideligere på dagen. Herregud han kan ikke fatte han nesten responderte på det. Hva _faen_ gikk det av han? Ikke likte han menn og i hvert fall ikke sin egen bror! Men det var tydelig Bård følte noe for han. Vegard biter seg i leppa tankefullt mens han setter seg ned. Hva var det siste han hadde sagt til han? ”J _eg gleder meg til å se deg strippe.”_. Han kjenner en iling i magen når han tenker på de ordene. Han husker hvor hardhendt Bård hadde blitt dagen før da han begynte å beføle han. Vegard krymper seg der han sitter. Hvorfor lot han Bård ta på han på den måten? Hvorfor hadde han ikke kjempet mer? _Jeg slo han til slutt da…_ , tenker han og lener seg tilbake i sofaen med lukkede øyne. Så hvorfor gir han seg ikke? Hvorfor fortsetter han å plage?

 

Vegard snur hodet og åpner øynene. Klokka på mikroen viser 19.20. På tide å dra. Han reiser seg opp og strekker på seg før han griper den svarte jakka si og sjekker at han har mobilen og lommeboka med seg. Med et siste blikk i rommet går han ut og låser døren etter seg før han går den korte veien til der han skal ta bussen ned til sentrum. Han ser at det allerede står en buss der som blir fort fullt opp og han småløper for å kunne slenge seg med i siste liten. Det er stappfullt som vanlig på en lørdagskveld og Vegard blir presset sammen med de andre folkene. Han klarer heldigvis å nå fram til noe å holde seg i så han ikke faller. På neste stopp skal flere folk av og flere folk på. Lettere irritert over å måtte flytte på seg, sukker han innvendig og tripper nesten av utålmodighet over å få komt seg ut. Ubevisst har Vegard knyttet nevene i sinne og forbanner Bård nok en gang. Bussen stopper og han går ut med raske steg til Radisson Blu Plaza Hotel for å møte de andre.

 

|||||

 

Bård sitter med et ølglass i hånden etter middagen de nettopp har spist. De andre folkene er spredd rundt han; noen sitter fortsatt ved bordet, mens andre har tatt turen til baren og ler og prater. Bård lar et smil lure i munnviken mens han drikker av glasset sitt. Han ser over kanten på Vegard som sitter med sitt eget glass et stykke unna han. De har ikke sagt ett ord til hverandre, men Bård sverger på at han så øynene til Vegard utvide seg et lite sekund når han møtte han på begynnelsen av kvelden. Bård setter fra seg glasset og drar en hånd gjennom det brune lange håret. Han hadde valgt et antrekk han visste han så bra ut i og han følte seg som kongen på haugen. Forsiktig reiser Bård seg, han kjenner godt at alkoholen har satt i gang sin virking, og kolliderer nesten i noen. ”Hei!, oj…ops!”, ler han og griper flirende tak i personen foran seg. Han ser opp og oppdager at det er broren han holder rundt. ”Jaja, vi møtes igjen ser jeg”, sier han med et hevet øyenbryn og ler. Vegard ser ut som han er dårlig. Han river seg løs fra Bård og går mot trappene som fører ned til herretoalettet. Bård står igjen og kniser dumt til seg selv. Han var visst mer påvirket enn han hadde trodd. Med et sløvt blikk ser han den veien Vegard gikk og bestemmer seg for å gå etter han. Han aner ikke hvorfor han gjør det, han hadde ikke planer om å gjøre noe med broren i kveld. Ikke nå som de var ute blant så mange. Dessuten ville han vente til etter mandag. Inntil den tid ville han la Vegard gå rundt å lure på om det ville skjer noe mer eller ikke. Bård snøfter av latter ved tanken, han nærmest løper ned trappen og bråstopper når han ser Vegard stå bøyd over vasken og granske seg selv i speilet. ”Hva skjer?”, spør Bård høyt og skakker på hodet mens han kommer nærmere. Vegard kvepper til av stemmen. Et blikk på broren og han kan se at han allerede er god og full. Vegard ruller med øynene, _typisk Bård_ , tenker han og kaster blikket ned før han går kjapt mot trappene for å komme seg vekk. Det siste han vil er å være alene med en tydelig beruset overgriper, slik som Bård hadde vist seg å være. Han prøver å gå forbi men blir stoppet av en hånd på brystet sitt. ”Ro ned litt da”. Bård snakker lavt og sløvete. Han dytter litt til Vegard så han må ta et steg tilbake. ”Hvor skal du i slikt hastverk?”. Bård fortsetter å føre Vegard bakover, trenger han opp mot veggen, hele tiden med hånden pressende mot han. Vegard ser desperat rundt seg etter en utvei. ”Du, slapp av. Jeg skal ikke skade deg, ikke sant? Jeg har ikke gjort det før, har jeg vel?”, spør Bård og klemmer Vegard helt inntil veggen bak seg.

 

”Bård, kutt ut da”, prøver Vegard og begynner å føle seg ukomfortabel. Han ser over skulderen til Bård og tenker at han er så nær på å komme seg vekk, bare noen få steg og han kunne løpt opp trappen. En røff dytt bringer oppmerksomheten hans tilbake til det som skjer. ”Nå må du ikke innbille deg at du kan slippe unna her altså…”, sier Bård lavt og lar blikket løpe over kroppen til broren. Vegard ser hvordan han slikker seg om munnen og kjenner hjerte begynner å hamre. Hånden på brystet hans kjennes tung ut og han fikler med hendene sine mens tanken på å dra til Bård står veldig sterkt i hodet på han. Vegard kan lukte alkoholen fra den andre mannen når han presser seg nærmere. Han lukker øynene og kjenner pusten gå raskere. _Herregud ikke hyperventiler nå da_ , tenker han til seg selv og svelger tungt flere ganger for å prøve å roe seg. En hånd som stryker over ansiktet hans får pulsen til å stige igjen. ”Bård…”, Vegard sliter med å få snakke. Plutselig kjennes det ut som han har fått helt hjerneteppe. Følelsen er uvant og skremmende for han. Han kan nesten høre sine egne dundrende hjerteslag, kjenne hvordan han blir presset lengre inni veggen, og ser ansiktet til broren nærme seg før han blir kysset. Bård tar totalt kontroll over kysset med en gang leppene deres møtes. Han stønner inni munnen til Vegard og griper han grådig med begge hendene for å holde han fast. Han kjenner seg litt ustødig i balansen så han presser kroppen sin inntil broren sin egen og kjenner hvor godt det er. Han kan kjenne Vegard skjelve under han og nyter de små klynkene som slipper ut når munnen hans blir tvunget åpen. Bård lar tunga si slikke leppene til den andre mannen og biter ned på underleppa hans så Vegard hikster av smerte. Selv lukker han øynene og nyter det hele. Han tvinger broren til å delta i kysset. Får han til å åpne opp munnen og bevege den mot sin egen. Kysset blir dypere og Bård lar fingrene sine løpe nedover sidene til kroppen foran seg som vrir seg av den kilende følelsen som oppstår. Han finner tungen til Vegard og slikker den. Øynene hans sperrer seg opp når Vegard stønner lavt av handlingen. Han gjør det igjen og passer på at broren ikke kan bryte kysset mens han legger hendende på buksekanten hans og sakte begynner å åpne den opp.

 

Vegard gisper av det råe kysset Bård gir han. Han får knapt puste, men kjenner panikken gripe han når hendene til broren begynner å dra i buksa hans. Skjelvende prøver han å snu hodet, men greier det ikke. Bård vil ikke la han slippe unna. Han kan kjenne den andre sin tunge slikke han rolig og han kniper igjen øynene når buksa hans blir åpnet helt opp og to fingrer finner veien under boxerkanten og stryker varsomt huden under. Vegard klynker og river seg til slutt løs fra munnen til den andre. ”Slipp meg!”, roper han og prøver å dytte Bård unna. Men Bård rikker seg ikke og Vegard hikster av fortvilelse når hånden forsvinner under boxeren og griper tak i kuken hans. En kraftig rødme sprer seg i ansiktet hans og han må bite seg hardt i leppa for ikke å begynne å skrike med en gang. Herregud hva er det Bård har gjort med han? Desperat ser han seg over skuldra til broren igjen. Tenk viss noen kom ned? Tenk viss noen så hva de drev med? Vegard kjenner han blir helt svimmel ved tanken. Han prøver å konsentrere seg, prøver å holde hodet klart og finne ut hva han skal gjøre. Men Bård begynner å bevege hånden og alt han mestrer er å stønne høyt før en hånd lukker seg over munnen hans og demper det neste stønnet som vil ut. ”Shh, du må være litt stille vet du”, Bård hvisker lavt til han og smiler lurt. Vegard ser forskrekket ut og kan ikke tro den andre sin oppførsel. Bård tar bort hånden sin fra munnen hans og han slipper ut et skjelvende hikst. ”Bård, slutt”, klynker han. ”Ikke ta på meg!” men broren fortsetter å runke han sakte. ”Bård!”. Vegard stønner halvkvalt, ”STOPP! Nei! Ikke ta på meg…”, stemmen hans svikter og ender i et hulk. ”Nei… vær så snill”. Han skammer seg over tryglingen sin, men klarer ikke finne styrken til å protestere mer. Skjelvende stønn strømmer fra halsen hans når Bård presser seg nærmere og beveger hånden fortere. Han kan kjenne hele kroppen til broren. Kan kjenne at han også er hard og nesten skjelver av kåthet. Vegard griper armen til Bård med den ene hånden når en bølge av nytelse strømmer over han. ”Stopp”, klynker han desperat. Men Bård enser han ikke, bare fortsetter å ta på han. Vegard ser opp og møter det glassaktige blikket til broren. Han ser redselsfullt på at øynene til den andre mannen ikke bare sløvest av alkohol, men også av et brennende begjær rettet mot han.

 

Bård kjenner han blir tungpusten selv av å ha Vegard så nær seg. Han elsker å kjenne den andre sin kropp så nær han selv og gisper etter luft når broren griper han i armen for støtte. Bård legger den andre armen sin rundt livet på Vegard og stryker han over baken mens han runker han fortere og fortere. Han vet ikke om det er han selv som blir presset nærmere eller om det er Vegard som klynger seg inntil han, men uansett står de nå så tett inntil hverandre at Bård kan kjenne ansiktet til broren begrave seg i halsgropen hans. Bård fortsetter å stryke over han, om igjen og om igjen til Vegard skjelver av nytelse i armene hans. ”Bård”, stønner Vegard hest og kniper igjen øynene. Han hulker høyt når den familiære følelsen av en orgasme nærmer seg. ”Å faen…”, klynker han og vrir seg. Han vil ikke komme foran Bård. Ydmykelsen brenner i kinnene hans, men han klarer ikke hindre den varme følelsen som sprer seg innvendig, kriblingen i underlivet når kuken hans blir runket hardere og tatt på akkurat på de rette stedene. Han mister helt kontrollen og kommer hardt utover hånden til den andre. Bård må lukke øynene når han kjenner Vegard rykke til og han puster tungt ned i nakken hans mens han pumper ut sist rest av orgasmen. Vegard har aldri følt seg så ydmyket i hele sitt liv. Han tør nesten ikke løfte hodet for å se på broren. Han hulker dempet mot skulderen foran seg og prøver å holde inne tårene som truer med å falle. Bård selv sier ingenting men trekker forsiktig ut hånden fra buksa til Vegard og ser ned på den. Fingrene hans er våte av sæd og Bård kjenner seg kåtere enn noen sinne. Han fører Vegard litt bakover for å se på han. Han må svelge hardt når han ser de glinsende øynene og munnen som hikster av ydmykelse. ”Bård.. vær så snill. La meg gå”, Vegard greier snart ikke å stå der lenger. Han snufser og klynker om hver annen og kjenner hvordan beina skjelver etter å ha komt stående. Bård knurrer nesten av opphisselse. Han vet ikke hva han skal gjøre, den lille delen av hjernen hans som fortsatt er litt edru sier han må skynde seg før noen kommer og finner dem. Men resten av hodet hans vil dytte Vegard ned på kne og tvinge han til å suge han.

 

Med en ustø bevegele, reiser Bård hånden som er full av sæd opp mot ansiktet til Vegard. Han ser hvordan broren sine øyner utvider seg, hører den desperate tryglingen om å la han være, men han legger de våte fingrene sine på leppene foran seg og smiler når et gråtkvalt hulk av protest når ørene hans. Brutalt dytter han de to fingrene sine inni munnen til Vegard og tvinger han til å slikke de. Bård ramler nesten bakover når han kjenner en våt tunge legge seg rundt. Han kan se Vegard nesten brekke seg av smaken og følelsen av å ha munnen sin fylt opp på den måten. Bård elsker det. Han elsker ydmykelsen, skammen og redselen den andre mannen føler nå. ”Slipp meg!”, gråter Vegard og vrir seg helt unna. ”Bård nei!”. Bård prøver seg på han igjen. Han blir grepet hardt og holdt fast. ”Vær flink nå og vask av sølet ditt ikke sant?”, sier han lavt og tvinger Vegard til å slikke ren hånden hans ved å presse han smertefullt mot veggen. Når hånden endelig er ren nok, slipper Bård han og lar Vegard synke sammen med et skjelvende hikst. Bård rister på hodet som om scenarioet plutselig har gått opp for han og han går bakover mens han holder blikket stivt festet på den hulkende mannen foran seg. Han vil si noe, men han klarer ikke. I stedet griper han fast i rekkverket på trappen og snubler opp trinnene. Vegard løfter en hånd fraværende opp mot ansiktet og kjenner at det er fuktig av tårer. Han svelger hardt og prøver å reise seg opp. Snufsende støtter han seg mot vasken for å roe ned hjertet sitt. Herregud han føler seg så dum! Så ydmyket! Hvordan _kunne_ han la Bård gjøre noe slikt? Han synker sammen og støtter hodet mot hendene mens gråten tar over. Tanken på at han nettopp har blitt runket til orgasme av en annen mann får han til å ville spy. Sakte skrur han på vasken og fyller hendene sine med vann som han renser munnen sin med. Han må få vekk den ekle, bitre smaken som sitter igjen. Smaken av sin egen sæd. Vegard brekker seg nesten igjen ved tanken. Bård var gal. Han kunne ikke komme på noen annen grunn til at han skulle ville ydmyke han slik. Totalt gal i hodet var han.

 

Etter en stund innser han at han må komme seg opp igjen. Han samler seg så godt han kan og går sakte opp trappene. Herregud han håper ingen kan se på han hva som har skjedd. Når han kommer opp kan han ikke se broren noe sted. Han spør forsiktig den nærmeste han finner som svarer at Bård har gått. Han hadde visst hastverk. Vegard fnyser oppgitt. Vet ikke om han er lettet eller hva. Han ser seg rundt og finner ut fort ut at han bare skal gå selv. En hånd på skulderen stopper han. Panikkslagen ser han opp og oppdager at det bare er Calle. Flau snur han hodet og håper ikke kompisen ser rødmen i kinnene hans og lurer på hva det er. ”Heeey hvor er det du har tenkt deg hen da?”, smiler Calle ned til han, tydelig beruset han også. Men i motsetning til Bård føler Vegard seg trygg på at Calle ikke vil gjøre noe med han. Vegard kremter og håper ikke stemmen vil svikte han, ”Nei jeg tenkte jeg skulle rusle hjemover. Jeg… føler meg ikke så bra”. Calle studerer han. ”Tull!”, bryter han ut og fører Vegard med seg bort til et bord. ”Vent her så skaffer jeg en øl til deg. Ikke faen om du får gå du også. Jeg så Bård stikke i en helvetes fart i sta”, Calle flirer. ”Hva som gikk av han aner jeg ikke. Han kom hvert fall styrtende ut fra doen før han sjanglet ut uten et ord”. Calle ler, men stopper brått før han ser mistenkelig ned på Vegard som sitter og biter seg i leppa. ”… skulle ikke du også ned dit?”, spør han og lener seg nærmere. Vegard skifter ukomfortabelt i setet. ”Jo, men jeg så han ikke…”, mumler han til slutt. ”Men du var jo der jævla lenge da… kom ikke du nettopp opp derfra…?”, Calle blir med et mer påtrengende med spørsmålene sine og en bekymret mine erstatter det smilende ansiktet hans. ”Hva faen skjedde egentlig? Vet du noe om det?”. Vegard begynner å bli kvalm. Han føler seg innestengt der han sitter. ”Nei, jeg vet ingenting. Okay?”. Calle trekker på skuldrene og går for å hente en øl. Vegard sukker tungt og gnir seg i øynene for å tørke vekk en tåre som hang på øyenvippen hans og truet med å falle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bård sitter med et glass vin i hånden og stirrer tomt foran seg i leiligheten sin. Han kan fortsatt kjenne Vegard nær seg, føle hvordan han var i hånden hans, og høre de små klynkene av nytelse når han kom. Han har ikke tatt på seg selv enda. Av en eller annen grunn vil han vente, han vil nyte den følelsen så lenge han kan. Med tankene surrende i hodet drikker han opp vinglasset og begynner å strippe av seg alle klærne. Han kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet når han tenker på at han forlot Vegard gråtende og alene, men den tanken forsvinner fort når han husker hvor deilig broren så ut med tårefylte øyne. Bård greier ikke holde seg unna lenger. Han går inn på badet og setter på dusjen før han stiger inn i det varme vannet. Han stønner høyt av nytelse. Langsomt lar han begge hendene stryke over kroppen sin og gnir seg inn med dusjsåpe. Med lukkede øyne drar han den ene hånden over magen og lengre ned til han kan gripe rundt seg selv. Et nytt stønn fyller baderommet. Faen han er så kåt han kunne komt her og nå. Med en hånd lener han seg mot veggen mens han begynner å bevege den andre. Det går ikke lang tid før han når orgasme og hikster lavt. Gispende gjør han seg ferdig og går ut av badet med kun et håndkle rundt livet. Han gidder ikke kle på seg, setter seg heller ned med et nytt glass vin og glor ut i rommet.

 

 |||||

 

Vegard sitter med hodet i hendene og stirrer stivt ned i bordplaten. Det er søndag og han er hjemme i leiligheten sin. Helt siden han våknet har han gått rundt med et bankende hjerte som han på ingen måte greier å roe ned. ”Herregud”, sukker han og drar hendene gjennom håret før han retter seg opp. Rastløst skifter han stilling i sofaen og prøver å trekke pust dypt og rolig for å få hjerte til å slutte å slå så fort. Mens han puster svirrer tankene rundt og rundt over alt som har skjedd. Hodet kjennes tungt og tåkebelagt ut og han klarer ikke fokusere så mye på detaljene rundt hendelsene. Det som virkelig avslører at noe forferdelig er i gjære, er den trykkende angsten som ligger som en kald jernklo rundt han. Han blir så irritert og frustrert over måten Bård har fått han til å fremstå. Så sårbar og hjelpeløs. Det var adjektiv som aldri ville kledd den typen han var før. Frem til nå. Blant de andre var han fortsatt den samme gamle utadvendte og lekne, men rundt broren følte han nå en trang til å krympe sammen og bli liten og usynlig.

 

”Helvete!”

 

Vegard bryter ut i sinne. Alt føles kaotisk inni han. Han er redd, sint, ydmyket og såret over det som har skjedd. Han kan ikke tro det, han kan bare _ikke tro det!_ Hva _faen_ skulle han gjøre nå? Hvordan i helvete skulle han oppføre seg rundt Bård fra nå av? Herregud han ble  _runket_ av han! Og han fikk orgasme! Vegard blir kvalm. _Jeg likte det ikke… jeg likte det ikke!_ Hjerte begynner å banke igjen. Fortere og fortere helt til han blir nødt til å legge seg ned å konsentrere seg om å puste rolig. Plutselig ringer mobilen. Vegard blir liggende å stirre stivt på den lille telefonen som vibrerer på bordet. Hva om det var Bård? Usikker tar han den opp og sjekker displayet. _Faen_ , tenker han og legger den mot øret.

 

”Hei Vegard det er Calle her! Jeg lurte bare hvordan det gikk med deg? Ikke for å snoke, men du virker liksom ikke helt deg selv...”. Vegard hører at Calle tar en pause og venter på et svar fra han. Bare tanken på at Calle kanskje finner ut av noe får han til å skutte seg.

 

”Hei er du der eller?”

 

Vegard skynder seg å beklage og sier at alt er er bra men at han er sliten. Han reiser seg fra sofaen og går bort til fryseren for å ta ut en ferdigpizza. Mangel på matlyst får han bare til å hente fram det første og det beste som kan gi han litt kjapp næring.

 

”Ok flott! Du har forresten fått med deg at du og Bård skal på fotoshoot i morgen? Jeg glemte å spørre i går. Hehe, tenkte jeg bare skulle sjekke siden det var jeg som fikk det ærefulle oppdraget å formidle det videre til dere”, sier Calle til slutt og Vegard kjenner stresset sige innpå ved tanke på alt som skal skje før juleferien. ”Ja, jøss, ser frem til det! Når er det vi skal møtes da?” Han prøver å få stemmen til å høres optimistisk ut. Av erfaring vet at han bare det å late som en er glad og smiler, hjelper faktisk og lurer hjernen til å se litt mer lysere på ting.

 

''Nei skal vi se… det var vel rundt 12”. svarer Calle med et smil og legger på etter at Vegard har gått med på avtalen.

 

Vegard trekker pusten dypt og lukker øynene. Dette var jo noe han pleide å like, så hvorfor føltes det så ubehagelig? Hvorfor ble han nervøs bare av å tenke på å stille opp for noe i morgen? Med en sint bevegelse smeller han igjen ovnen og skuler på pizzaen som ligger inni. Han visste så altfor godt hvorfor han følte seg slik. ”Faen ta deg Bård”, mumler han og setter seg i sofaen igjen.

 

||||

 

Bård står og ser ut vinduet i leiligheten sin. Han føler seg skremmende rolig og tilfreds i motsetning til slik han burde være etter overgrepet kvelden før. Han tenker på de to gangene han hadde prøvd seg på Vegard, hvordan handlingene hadde hjemsøkt han og gjort han rastløs flere dager etterpå. Men nå, når han lukker øynene er det som om han fortsatt både kan ta og føle broren, hvordan han kjentes ut i armene og ikke minst hvordan han stønnet av nytelse i øret hans når han kom. Bård må ta seg til hodet når det går opp for han at han ikke bare har fått sett Vegard få orgasme, men at det faktisk var han som utløste det. En selvtilfreds, rå latter bobler plutselig over og han biter seg i leppa før han synker ned i en av stolene i stua og tenker videre. Han kan huske alt helt tydelig. Selv om han var nokså beruset av alkoholen, så vet han innerst inne at det meste av kraften som fikk han til å handle var det sterke, brennende begjæret han bare måtte få utløst. Det gjorde han blind, ga han en overnaturlig trang og styrke til å dytte Vegard mot veggen og knulle han.

 

Bård rykker til litt i stolen før han synker tilbake igjen og lener hodet mot den ene hånden. Han hadde ikke knullet han. Hadde ikke en gang vært i nærheten av å kle av seg selv. Alt han gjorde var å ta på Vegard, beføle han, utforske et område han aldri hadde trodd han skulle få lov til. Være vitne til, og medvirkende i å gi broren nytelse, helt uten å få noe igjen for det. Bård kjenner irritasjonen krype innpå han. Hva faen tenkte han på? Hvorfor tok han ikke bare Vegard opp etter veggen, slik som han hadde fantasert om? Herregud han hadde alle muligheter på slutten når broren var svak og sårbar etter den kraftige orgasmen. Så hvorfor gjorde han det ikke? Bård føler seg ikke så fornøyd lenger. Han kjenner seg rett og slett sint, snytt nærmest. Han snøfter irritert, begynner å fikle med hendene, kjenner en trang til å gjøre noe. Skulle han gå bort til Vegard og kaste seg over han? Han slår fort bort tanken, det ville bare vært idiotisk, han kunne jo blitt anmeldt for både det ene og det andre. _Men_ , Bård slikker seg om munnen _, hvorfor har han ikke anmeldt det allerede?_ Et glis begynner å bre seg i ansiktet hans. Han begynner å småhumre for seg selv. _Helvete jeg visste det_ , tenker han og ser ut av vinduet uten virkelig å se ut. Tankene hans er milevis unna. _Han liker det, fy faen han liker det!_ Bård flirer. Selvfølgelig likte Vegard det! Hvorfor ellers hadde han ikke sagt noe? Hvorfor ville han ellers ikke stoppet han?

 

Bård kjenner han blir mer og mer opphisset ved tanken. Nå skulle Vegard få det. Nå skulle han få kjenne hva Bård virkelig kunne gjøre med han. Han er overbevist om at broren vil like å bli pult ned i sofaen. Han kan enkelt se for seg hvordan Vegard frivillig vil gå ned på alle fire og la han trenge seg inn. ”Å satan…”, Bård blir kåt av tanken. Han begynner å gni seg utenpå buksa. Med stønnene til Vegard i hodet, klarer han ikke å dy seg. Han knepper fort opp og stikker hånden under. Hissig tar han på seg selv, tenker på hvordan det vil være å kjøre kuken sin hardt inni broren, fylle han opp til han skriker og pule han på det groveste. Fantasien hans blir brutalt avbrutt av mobilen som ringer. Han banner høyt og river til seg den lille telefonen. ”Hallo”, sier han uten å sjekke hvem det er. ”Hei Bård! Det er Calle!”. Bård synker utmattet ned i stolen igjen med et lydløst sukk mens kollegaene begynner å snakke.

 

 |||||

 

”Hei! Så kjekt dere kunne komme!”, en ung kvinnelig journalist for Woman står foran Bård og Vegard og smiler entusiastisk. ” Gratulere så mye med suksessen da gutter! Hvordan føles det?''. Hun ser forventningsfullt på de to brødrene foran seg som sitter i en grå sofa i et av fotostudioene i Oslo. Vegard prøver å smile så godt han kan tilbake, men han er sliten og kjenner et stikk av irritasjon av å måtte svare på det samme spørsmålet som tusen ganger før. Det er Bård som ender opp med å ta ordet først, noe som Vegard er lettet over. ''Jeg tror jeg snakker for oss begge når jeg sier at det var totalt uforventet men sinnsykt gøy!'', han smiler til journalisten og kaster et blikk bort på broren. Vegard nikker, ''Enig med Bård. Det er nesten litt latterlig hvordan en så forsåvidt enkel sang kan ta verden med storm'', han drikker litt av vannglasset foran seg før han fortsetter, ''Men vi er svært takknemlig for at det har skjedd! Så jævlig gøy er det lenge siden vi har hatt!''. Bård nikker ved siden av han og slenger en arm bak sofakanten der Vegard sitter. Vegard blir med ett litt anspent for han husker så altfor godt hva som skjedde sist gang de satt i en sofa sammen.

 

''Er dere klare for en sexy fotoshoot da?'' spør journalisten og Vegard kjenner Bård skifte i sofaen med en gang og lene seg frem, ''Selvfølgelig! Bring it on!'', ler han og klapper hendene sammen. ''Hva er planen da? Er det med eller uten klær?'', flirer han og reiser seg for å strekke på kroppen. Vegard smiler anstrengt og ber innvendig om at han kan få beholde klærne på. Journalisten ler høyt, ''Vi tenkte egentlig å gjøre en litt sexy versjon ut av the Fox''. Bård gliser, ''Type naken med revehale og ører på da, eller får vi faktisk lov å dekke oss til litt?''. Vegard kjenner pusten gå litt fortere og venter spent på hva i alle dager de skal gjøre. Måtte han virkelig kle av seg? Med Bård? ''Nei, nei, nei, slapp av! Dere skal få lov å beholde noe på, så lenge dere lover å ta av dere på overkroppen så dere ikke skuffer våre lesere'', sier journalisten og går smilende vekk for å snakke med fotografen som holder på å rigge seg til.

 

Plutselig høres en kjent stemme og et blondt bustete hodet dukker opp fra intet bak dem. ''HOHO!', skriker det blonde hodet og deiser ned mellom dem i sofaen. En smilende Calle ser mellom de to brødrene før han griper fatt i de og klemmer de inntil seg. ''Calle, hva faen!'', roper Bård med en latter og kjemper for å komme seg vekk. Vegard klarer ikke annet enn å le og han kjenner det er godt å ha den andre mannen her. Han føler seg med ett litt tryggere. ''Hva i helvete gjør du her?'', spør han og retter seg opp. ''Nei jeg vetta faen... hadde ikke noe bedre å gjøre på!'', svarer han og spretter opp. Bård rister smilende på hodet før han reiser seg. ''Skal du være med på fotoshooten også da?'', spør han. ''Ikke med mindre jeg får lov til å være en elg!'', sier Calle og slenger seg ned i sofaen igjen.

 

Vegard kjenner at han nøler med å reise seg. Nervøst ser han opp på Bård som går bort til folkene de skal jobbe med før han retter blikket mot Calle som ligger med armer og bein i alle retninger i sofaen. Vegard biter seg i leppa, han lurer på om han skal fortelle Calle hva som har skjedd de siste dagene mellom han og Bård. Trangen til å snakke med noen er uutholdelig, men han er livredd for hva konsekvensene vil være viss han velger å sladre. Hva om han risikerer å få Bård sparket? Hva om Calle blander inn politiet, eller, nesten verst av alt; hva om han ikke blir trodd? Vegard kjenner han blir helt kald. Tanken på at Calle vil avvise han og få han til å virke dum, eller kanskje tro han er bevisst ute etter å sabotere for Bård, gjør at han retter seg opp med en bestemt mine.

 

”Vegard?”, Calle snakker til han nede fra soaen. Vegard snur seg og prøver og ikke vise hvor oppskaket han er. Calle har satt seg opp og smiler blidt til han. Vegard får helt vondt i magen og har mest lyst å bare løpe ut før han begynner å røpe alt sammen. Hvordan kan han i det hele tatt tenke at den godhjertede kollegaen ikke vil tro han? _Ta deg sammen!_ Tenker han hardt og sparker seg selv innvendig når han kjenner tårene i halsen. ”Er du ikke helt frisk? Du ser så blek og litt pjusk ut syntes jeg”, sier Calle og trekker på smilebåndet igjen. Vegard svelger kraftig og kremter til svar. ”Det er viktig at dere ''entertainere'' sier fra viss dere ikke føler dere i tipp topp stand ellers kan det fort ta knekken på en'', fortsetter Calle. Vegard nikker stumt. ”Pass på så du ikke sliter deg helt ut så du slipper å måtte sykemelde deg over en lengre periode. Det ville vært kjedelig for oss alle tror jeg”. Vegard prøver å smile men kjenner det blir som en stiv maske i stedet. Den plutselig alvorlig stemingen som har lagt seg gir han enda mer lyst til å bryte ned. Faen, hvorfor kunne han ikke ta seg sammen? Like før han skal gå, huker Calle tak i han igjen. ”Husk å ikke nøl med å si fra da viss det er noe”. Vegard får lyst til å skrike høyt. Han skynder seg til nærmeste toalett og kaster seg over vasken for å sprute kaldt, kaldt vann i ansiktet. Han skutter seg litt når det isende vannet treffer huden hans, men det kjennes så godt og avkjølendes ut at han gjør det om igjen og om igjen til det begynner å renne nedover halsen og videre ned i genseren. Han ser opp og ser til sin lettelse at han ikke virker like blek lenger. Det kalde vannet har gitt han farge i kinnene og små vanndråper sitter fortsatt på øyenvippene hans og får de brune øynene hans til å virke klarere. En liten skjelving går gjennom han. Når han nå står på et fremmed, offentlig toalett igjen, kommer minnene om lørdagskvelden så altfor godt tilbake. Han ser mot døra, det er enda ikke for sent å gå bort til Calle og fortelle alt og legge alle kortene på bordet. Med et siste blikk i speilet river han opp døra og går kjapt i motsatt retning av der Calle var. Han ville ikke si noe. I hvert fall ikke dag.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bård går inn i garderoben til fotostudioet og legger med en gang merke til at broren ikke er der. Hvor søren var han? Han trekker på skuldrene og begynner å romstere rundt blant sminken og kostymene. Han strekker ut en hånd for å gripe tak i revekostymet sitt, men kvepper til når hans egen stemme plutselig fyller rommet. Lyden av the Fox sangen får han til å glise. Han rister smilende på hodet og blir stående å høre etter på sangen. Selv om han hadde både hørt og sunget den sangen tusen ganger før hadde han aldri fått satt seg ned alene og bare lyttet til den. Det føltes liksom så unaturlig å skulle høre på slik musikk i sitt eget hjem. Her er det derimot som om alt annet i rommet bare blåser vekk og han står igjen alene med musikken, skremmende og pirrende på samme tid. Han lukker øynene når stemmen til Vegard kommer. Fy faen broren kunne virkelig synge. En ubeskrivelig, euforisk lykkerus strømmer gjennom han og han blir grepet av stemmebruken til Vegard. Han lener seg mot veggen å nyter å høre på ulene som Vegard kommer med i en del av refrenget. Selv om det egentlig er humoristisk ment liker han å høre broren skrike på hvilken som helst måte. Han blir grepet av en trang til å finne Vegard, dra han med seg inn til garderoben der musikken vil fortsette å spille og tvinge han til å ule høyt og hjerteskjærende. Bård stønner av tanken. Faen han skulle likt å tatt Vegard nå. Han kjenner en barnslig utålmodighet stige i han og han får flyst å sparke til noe, som et trassig barn som ikke får viljen sin. Han vil ha Vegard NÅ!

 

Døren til garderoben åpner seg og han ser den kvinnelige journalisten komme inn sammen med Vegard og to andre unge menn. ''Åja du er her alt du!'', sier journalisten med et smil til Bård. ''Dere gikk litt forskjellige veier så jeg var litt usikker på om jeg hadde mistet dere!'', hun ler litt og sender Bård et nytt smil. Bård smiler tilbake, men blikket hans glir fort over på broren som står rett bak med en alvorlig mine uten å møte blikket hans. Han kan høre journalisten le og snakke ved siden av seg, men han klarere ikke virkelig høre hva hun sier. Helt ærlig driter han i det. Det eneste han virkelig vil nå er å kjenne broren under seg. Det viser seg fort at de to unge mennene er stylistene for fotoshootet de skal være på. ''Bård du kan sette deg i stolen til venstre, så kan du Vegard komme hit til meg'', sier den ene og smiler bredt til brødrene. Bård smiler tilbake og prøver å fokusere på det de faktisk er kommer for å gjøre. De blir sminket opp og stylet og Bård klarere ikke la være å sende små snikende blikk over på broren. ''Nå, skal vi ta å prøve de kostymene!'', sier stylisten til Vegard og finner frem noe som ser ut som to halve revekostymer og to par ører. ''Skal vi begynne med deg Bård?'', sier stylisten og holder oppe buksen han skal ha på seg. ''Kjør på!'', sier Bård med et glis og reiser seg. Han begynner med en gang å dra av seg buksen og trekke på seg den pelskledde revebuksen. ''Var det slik at jeg skulle ta av meg på overkroppen eller?'', spør han og vrenger av seg skjorten han har på seg. Han passer på å få øyekontakt med Vegard når han skifter for å se hvordan broren reagerer. Bård kjenner broren sin bedre enn noen andre og vet når han kjenner seg nervøs og ukomfortabel slik som nå. Han kan se Vegard skifte stilling i stolen og flakke med blikket. Brystkassen hans hever og senker seg fortere enn normalt og han vet med sikkerhet at broren kan kjenne sitt eget hjerte slå fort og hardt. Bård må faktisk se vekk for å unngå å bli for hard. Han er allerede skamkåt.

 

Etter å ha forsikret seg om at Bård så ut som han skulle, ble alles oppmerksomhet vendt mot Vegard som fortsatt satt i stolen og ventet. ''Er du klar for å gi oss et lite strippeshow?'', spør Bård og ler. Vegard vet at det er forventet at han svarer, i hvertfall ler med. Han trekker pusten og svelger hardt ''Brace yourself Bård, vi vet begge at det er jeg som er Mr.Hotness av oss to'', svarer han og reiser seg for å ta i mot kostymet sitt. Vegard kjenner en ørliten trimuf i det blikket til broren utvider seg et lite sekund og han kan se at Bård ikke hadde forventet et svar. Han kan høre de andre le med han og med delvis god selvtillit trekker han av seg buksene han har på seg og får på seg kostymet sitt. Vegard puster ut, ser bort på broren og trekker av seg skjorten sin. Det virker som en evighet der de to brødrene bare står og ser på hverandre før de blir trukket tilbake til virkeligheten av den kvinnelige journalisten som vil ha dem med ut i fotostudioet. Ute i studioet ser Vegard Calle sitte å vente på dem og med en nyvunnet selvtillig gliser han bredt til kollegaen og tenker at dette kanskje ikke er så gale likevel.

 

||||

 

''Jeg må en kjapp tur ned på butikken og kjøpe meg en pakke røyk, men skal vi møtes utenfor om ikke så altfor lenge? Går ut i fra dere bare skal skifte også er dere ferdig?'', sier Calle halvveis på vei ut døren. Bård nikker bekreftende og vinker han av gårde før han og Vegard går inn i garderoben igjen for å skifte. Journlisten er fortsatt med dem og Bård snakker og gestikulerer mens hun ler og smiler. Vegard har nesten glemt alt som har skjedd de siste dagene. Det hadde faktisk vert en utrolig morsom dag og han hadde kost seg med å posere sammen med broren. Det var som om ingenting hadde skjedd og de lo og oppførte seg slik de pleide å gjøre. En plutselig ekkel følelse får smilet hans til å trekke seg tilbake. Hvor lenge hadde Bård egentlig likt han? Når var det egentlig de skitne tankene til broren begynte å ta form? Og hva var det egentlig Bård ville med han? Vegard svelger hardt og kaster hurtige blikk mot Bård som har satt seg i en av stolene. Han føler seg med ett trist, han hater hva som har skjedd, hater hvordan han nå nesten gruer seg til å gå på jobb, hater hvor svak han plutselig virker, og ikke minst hater han at sin egen bror har blitt noe han både elsker og frykter. Faen at Bård skulle ta fra han all glede han hadde. Han kjenner seg konstant redd for å bli angrepet igjen, og ikke minst ydmyket! Vegard kjenner kinnene brenne bare av tanken på det. Han har lyst å gå fra rommet men vet at han ikke kan stikke av før de er helt ferdig. Han ser bort på Bård som smiler varmt til journalisten og gir henne en klem før hun snur seg mot Vegard og kommer mot han. ''Takk for i dag og lykke til videre!'', sier hun og strekker hun armene for å klemme han. Vegard klemmer halvhjertet tilbake. ''Jeg må desverre løpe gutter! Men ikke stress med å komme dere ut, ta den tiden dere trenger. Dere finner veien ut, ikke sant?'', spør hun med hånden på dørhåndtaket. ''Vi skal nok greie oss du!'', sier Bård og løfter hånden til hilsen. Den unge journalist kvinnen går ut med et smil og lukker døren bak seg.

 

”Du kjenner ikke en trang til å strippe for meg igjen da?”

 

Vegard kvepper til og snur seg kjapt mot stemmen. Øynene hans vier seg litt ut, men han bevarer fatningen og begynner heller å gå mot døren. _Ikke faen om Bård skal få tak i meg nå_. En meter fra utgangen bråstanser han når veien plutselig blokkeres av Bård sin høye form. Vegard føler seg mye, mye mindre enn han er. _Å herregud… faen, hva gjør jeg nå?_ Bård legger hodet litt på skakket og ser liksom spørrende ned på han. Vegard holder seg stille og prøver i stedet å gå forbi den andre. Kanskje han bare kan finne et anne sted å få skiftet? ”Skjer med deg da?”. Vegard kjenner angsten inni seg når han ser opp og møter blikket til broren. De blå øynene borer seg inni hans egne og han tar automatisk et steg tilbake for ikke å være så nær den andre. ”Du trenger ikke være redd for meg Vegard”, sier Bård med en dempet stemmet som får det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen på han. ”Så, skal du strippe for meg eller?”. Bård begynner å gå mot han og tvinger Vegard lengre bakover. Han snur hodet fort og ser at han om få sekunder vil bli klemt opp mot veggen med Bård foran seg, igjen. Akkurat som på lørdagen. ”Helvete Bård, hva faen vil du med meg?”, Vegard kjenner seg med et sint, han er drit lei oppførselen til broren og en del av han kjenner en trang til å bevise seg etter å ha blitt ydmyket så grovt. ”Du er så jævla syk! Viss noen finner ut av hva du har gjort kan du bare drite i å jobbe med det her mer, du vet det ikke sant?”. Vegard kjenner veggen bak seg. Den er kald mot ryggen hans. Den kjennes virkelig ut og gir han styrke til å fortsette. ”Jeg fatter ikke hva du innbiller deg, hva faen er det du forventer egentlig? At jeg skal like det du gjør, at jeg skal begynne å like _deg_?”. Vegard kjenner han puster tungt av sinne. Han stirrer på Bård som står et steg unna han. Han kunne slått han, kunne slått han rett ned. Han knytter nevene og biter tennene sammen. ”Er du plutselig blitt homo nå? Er det derfor du innbiller deg at du kan angripe meg på den måten? Faen, tror du jeg er noen jævla homse?”, Vegard kjenner at raseriet snart tar over ordbruket hans. ”Du får faen meg finne noen andre å klå på din perverse jævel. Stikk bort til gaybaren og hør om noen der kan fortelle deg hvordan du skal være homse, for jeg tror ikke du gjør det på retten måten nå hvert fall!”.

 

På mindre en to sekunder har Vegard blitt vridd rundt og fått ansiktet presset mot veggen, hardt. Bård holder armene hans bak på ryggen og klemmer de smertefullt sammen. ”HVEM ER DET SOM ER HOMSE, HÆ?”, Bård skriker i øret på han. Vegard kniper igjen i øynene men prøver å sparke med beina for å komme seg vegg. Han kjenner seg kampklar, men blir bare presset enda mer inn mot veggen av hele kroppen til broren. ”Hvem var det som stønnet i armene mine lørdagskveld? Hæ?”. Vegard kjenner skammen brenne innvendig og øynene lyner av sinne når Bård hveser inni øret hans. ”Hvem var det som nesten skrek etter mer, hæ? Faen Vegard, er det noen som er homo her så er det deg!”, Bård klemmer seg inntil Vegard og puster han ned i nakken. Han senker stemmen og begynner å hviske ut ordene sine, ” Du ville ha mer du, ikke sant? Du var klar for mer? klar for å bli dratt ned buksa på og pult oppetter veggen? Faen for en jævla…”, Bård blir brått avbrutt. ”HOLD KJEFT!”, skriker Vegard.

 

”Nei Vegard, _du_ skal holde kjeft. Viss ikke du gjør det frivillig vet jeg om flere metoder for å få det til”, Bård ler rått inni øret på han. ”Viss du vil kan vi øve oss nå, hva sier du? Har du lyst å smake kuk? Du har vel sikkert allerede gjort det før kan jeg tenke meg…”. Vegard kjenner seg kvalt, både mentalt og fysisk av å ha broren så nær. Ordene han hører får han til å føle seg nedverdiget og rasende. ”Hva _faen_ er det du mener med det?”, han klarer nesten ikke snakke og han praktisk talt spytter ut ordene på Bård mens det raser inni han. Hadde han hatt armene fri nå skulle han skambankt broren sin. Han skulle fått han til å svelge sine egne ord og gitt faen i om det så hadde mistet han jobben. Bård fortjente _alt_ som kom til han. ”Bare innrøm det, du likte det som skjedde med deg, du elsket at jeg runket deg med mine egne hender. Skal vedde på du gikk rett hjem og sprutet over deg selv etterpå også”. Bård presser underkroppen sin mot baken til Vegard og stønner lavt. Vegard sperrer opp øynene. Hendene til broren har sluppet armene hans men han er fortsatt klemt opp mot veggen av den tyngre kroppen bak seg. ”Bård, gi faen. Du vet ikke hva du snakker om!”. Bård lar hendene gli nedover siden til Vegard, men griper han brått rundt hoftene og drar underkroppen hans bak mot seg selv. ''BÅRD KUTT UT!”

 

”Liker du ikke dette? Du liker vel bare å bli runket du…”, Bård legger den ene hånden over skrittet til Vegard utenpå buksen hans og begynner å stryke han hardt. Han fortsetter å gni seg mot broren bakfra og kjenner hvor godt det er og hvor kåt det gjør han. Helvete han vil knulle Vegard nå! Han blir mer og mer voldsom, kjenner hvordan kroppen til Vegard skaper en god friksjon mot kuken hans. Han får nesten lyst å komme. Hånden hans gnir fortsatt over Vegard og han hører små halvkvalte klynk komme fra den andre mannen. ”Jeg visste du likte dette”, freser Bård og dytter kroppen hardt mot han. Vegard er rasende forbanna på både seg selv og Bård. Alt han vil er å komme seg vekk nå. Dette var _ikke_ slik han hadde håpt det skulle gå. Faen, hvorfor kunne han ikke bare gått med det samme! Hvorfor må han _alltid_ nøle og henge etter! Han burde visst bedre, burde skjønt at å være alene i et rom med Bård betydde katastrofe. Vegard kjenner hendene til Bård gripe han hardt og presse han inntil seg selv. Hånden som stryker han igjen gjør han kvalm. Han nekter å la Bård få ydmyke han en gang til ved å tro at han bare kan gjøre det han vil med han. ”Slutt å ta på meg for faen!”, freser Vegard og prøver å vri seg unna. ”Så du vil ikke mer nå?”, Bård griper han rundt hoftene igjen og begynner å gni han over rumpa. Vegard må støtte seg med begge hendene mot veggen for ikke å miste balansen og bli knust helt inntil den harde overflaten. ”Slutt”, sier han med sammenbitte tenner.

 

”Jeg vet du likte det når jeg runket deg. Men jeg tro du vil elske dette mer…”, Bård åpner hurtig opp buksa til Vegard og presser begge hendene ned i den bakfra og under boxeren for å gripe rundt rumpa hans. Vegard gisper høyt og rykker til for å prøve å komme seg vekk. ”Ikke hver redd Vegard”, Bård har dempet stemmen igjen og legger hodet sitt inntil Vegard sitt eget. Vegard kjenner seg nervøs og redd. Hendene til Bård gnir over han og sprer rumpa hans sakte. Vegard begynner å klynke svakt, han klamrer seg fast til veggen og kjenner pusten nesten stoppe når Bård sprer han helt åpen og lar hendene massere over huden hans. ”Liker du det Vegard? Hm?”, Bård presser underkroppen sin mot han igjen. Vegard svelger hardt av redsel. ”Stopp”, hvisker han skjelven. ”Nei, hva faen skal jeg stoppe for da?”, spør Bård og lar fingrene under boxeren hans bevege seg nærmere og nærmere det mest private området på hele kroppen hans. Vegard puster fortere og fortere. Herregud Bård skulle voldta han, han skulle faen meg voldta han nå! Det svimler nesten for han med tanken, blikket blir ufokusert og han kjenner seg varm og dårlig. ”Bård, stopp, vær så snill”, Vegard puster tungt opp mot veggen. Han klarer nesten ikke stå lenger, kjenner han snart begynner å hyperventiler. ”Bård.. jeg…”, Vegard orker ikke snakke, han må ha luft.

 

Bård hører hvordan broren blir svakere og av en eller annen syk pervers grunn gjør det han kåtere. ”Hysj Vegard, slapp av”, han trekker seg litt tilbake for å studere skikkelsen foran seg. Vegard ser så forbanna sexy ut bøyd opp mot veggen i bar overkropp med et blekt ansikt og blanke øyne. Bård har fortsatt hendene ned i buksa på Vegard og han holder nesten pusten når han sprer rumpa til Vegard enda mer og gnir seg mot han bakfra. Det var så lite som hindret han fra å bare trenge seg inni Vegard akkurat nå, bare et lite klesplagg var alt som gjord at han ikke kunne ta han. Bård sukker av nytelse. Med et gisp lar han fingrene sine så vidt nærme seg det private hullet til Vegard, en ørliten berøring, men nok til at broren vrir på hele kroppen og prøver forgjeves å komme seg vekk. ”Nei! Nei ikke der! Slutt for faen!”, Vegard roper panisk. ”Hold _kjeft!_ ”, Bård freser høyt og legger den ene armen rundt halsen på Vegard så han har han i et kvelertak. Panikken stiger enda mer når Vegard kjenner et trykk mot halsen sin som hindrer han i å få nok luft, det er i hvert fall slik det kjennes ut i den hyperventilerende tilstanden han befinner seg i. Pusten kommer i høye hikst når han merker at en av fingrene til Bård stryker over rumpesprekken hans. ”Nei… nei.. vær så snill stopp. Vær så snill”. Kroppen hans begynner å skjelve, hendene dirrer opp mot veggen i frykt for hva som skal skje.

 

En plutselig, brå lyd får de begge til å stivne. Høyrøstede stemmer, først svake, men etter hvert mer tydeligere, kommer nærmere og nærmere garderoben. Bård fryser helt fast der han står. Faen, han hadde glemt de fortsatt var i garderoben i fotostudioet. Han sperrer opp øynene når døren åpne seg mens han fortsatt står med Vegard knust opp mot veggen. Med en overnaturlig fart greier han å løsrive hendene sine og vri broren foran seg så det så ut som han ga han en klem bakfra. I siste sekundet kommer Calle inn døren. Han stopper brått når han ser de to brødrene og hever et spørrende øyenbryn. ''Forstyrrer jeg kanskje?'', spør han med et sleskt smil og beveger det ene øyebrynet opp og ned. Bård finner fort fatningen igjen, legger begge armene i et godt tak rundt Vegard mens han lener hodet sitt på skuldrene til broren. ''For all del Calle! Her er nok kjærlighet til alle!'', sier han før han slipper tak i Vegard og begynner å skifte. Vegard smiler svakt, men Calle kan se at underleppen han skjelver. ''Fikk du kjøpt deg en pakke røyk eller?'', spør Vegard og henvender seg til den blonde kollegaen. ''Ja, shit, jeg tenkte stikke ut å ta en. Regner egentlig med at dere skulle være ferdig, men når jeg ikke så dere stakk jeg like godt opp for å sjekke'', sier Calle. Vegard trekker pusten i skjelvenden drag. Han er fortsatt i kostyme, men ikke _faen_ om han skifter her. ''Ok, kult. Jeg stikker på do, tar med meg klærne i sammeslengen også kan jeg kanskje få bomme en røyk med deg?'', sier han og prøver å høres mest mulig rolig ut. Bård åpner munnen for å si noe, men Vegard sender han et drepende blikk uten at Calle legger merke til det. ''Ja, klart du kan få en røyk! Skader ikke en gang i blant når en er sliten og trenger litt pause. Ses nede om fem min?'', sier Calle med et smil. ''Yes!'', svarer Vegard før han går mot nærmeste toalett. ''Du da Bård, slenger du deg med?'', spør Calle og ser på den yngre broren. ''Neh, jeg stikker å får meg noe mat også turer jeg hjemover. Er faen meg helt utslitt!''. Calle nikker fraværende. ''Du, jeg lurte litt på Vegard.... har du merket noe spesielt med han?'', spør Calle forsiktig. Bård rister sakte på hodet og later som han funderer over hva det kan være. ''Det er sikkert bare innbillning, men jeg syntes han ser så sliten ut for tiden.''. Bård trekker på skuldrene, ''Nei, jeg aner ikke. Men jeg kan høre med han i kveld. Tenkte ta meg en tur bort til han og fikse opp i litt saker og ting''. ''Alrighty then'', sier Calle og går ut døren, ''Snakkes!''.

 

Bård står lenge i egne tanker. Han likte ikke måten Vegard hadde gjort motstand på i dag. Og det var tydlig at Calle hadde begynt å fatte mistanke om at etter eller annet var på gang. Han går sakte ut av rommet og finner veien mot hoveddøren. Bård biter seg tankefullt i leppa og nikker svakt til seg selv. Det var på tide at noe skjedde. Han skulle en gang for alle vise Vegard hvem som var skjef. Calle fikk han ta hånd om senere dersom det skulle vise seg å bli et problem. Han skulle alltids klare å få overtalt den blonde kolleagen om å holde kjeft på en eller annen måte. Bård kjenner et smil spre seg i ansiktet når han tenker på planene han har for Vegard om bare noen få timer. Herregud han kunne nesten ikke vente!


	7. Chapter 7

Bård trykker fort på tastaturet på den lille laptopen foran seg. Han ligger halvslengt i sengen og surfer på nettet. Med et blikk på klokken ser han at det fortsatt er en stund til han burde gå og gi Vegard et lite besøk. Han smiler til seg selv og skifter litt stilling før han kjapt trykker seg inn på youtube siden. Han skriver inn ''ylvis'' i søkefelt og ser på alt som kommer opp. ''Herregud er det mulig...'', ler han til seg selv etter å ha sett på det mange tusen klippene som ligger der. Blikket hans stopper ved et av klippene, og han trykker seg innpå. Musikk begynner å dunke lavt fra maskinen og han ser seg selv og broren dukke opp på skjermen med en brunette i mellom seg på dansegulvet. Bård lener seg tilbake for å se på musikkvideoen til ''Work it''. Det er en veldig seksuelt ladet sang og han lar tankene flyte mens han lar øynene henge seg fast på en halvnaken Vegard i et boblebad. Brått stopper han sangen og fryser bildet på skjermen. Han stirrer lenge på broren som har lukket øynene og slikker kanten av jacuzzien de sitter opp i. Bård åpner munnen lydløst og ser fasinert på hvordan tungen til Vegard strekker seg ut og han får mer og mer lyst til å ha broren på kne foran seg så han kan se den deilige tungen komme til nytte et helt annet sted. Han svelger hardt og reiser seg tungpusten opp fra sengen. Nå var det på tide og besøke Vegard.

 ||||

Vegard ligger og halvsover på sofaen når han hører det går i døren. Han kvepper til og reiser seg fort opp. Skremt ser han Bård stå med et par nøkler i hånden og et stort glis om munnen. Vegard stirrer uforstående på broren, han kan ikke skjønne hva i helvete Bård gjorde hos han nå. Faen at han hadde gitt han ekstranøkler til leiligheten! Det siste han ville var å se broren sin. Han ser Bård ta et steg mot han og stivner til automatisk. Han prøver å finne stemmen sin, vil ikke la Bård tro han er redd. ''Hva faen gjør du her Bård?'', spør han og ser broren rett i øynene. Bård kommer hengslengt mot han, slenger fra seg nøklene på stuebordet og deiser ned i sofaen ved siden av Vegard før han rekker i komme seg vekk. Vegard ser anspent på broren sin som smiler overlegent tilbake. ''Får jeg ikke lov å komme å besøke deg lenger heller nå?'', sier Bård. Vegard sukker oppgitt og rister på hodet i vantro. ''Kødder du med meg? Kom deg til helvete ut, det siste jeg vil nå er å ha noe med deg å gjøre'', sier han og gjøre seg klar til å reise seg opp. ''Ikke en gang tenk på å gå fra meg Vegard'', sier Bård bestemt og drar han ned igjen så han havner på fanget til lillebroren. ''Gi faen Bård!'', sier Vegard med sammenbitte tenner. Han kjemper for å komme seg unna det faste grepet til broren. ''Slipp meg for helvete!'', roper han når Bård begynner å vri på han så han havner på magen over fanget til den andre. ''Vær flink gutt og legge deg ned nå!'' hører han Bård si og han stirrer i vantro på de mørkkledde bena til broren som han ligger på.

 

Bård smiler tilfreds ned på Vegard som ligger rødmende på fanget hans. Herregud det var for godt til å være sant. Nå hadde han broren sin akkurat hvor han ville! Han kunne faen meg gjøre akkurat hva han måtte ønske med han! Bård har lyst å juble av glede helt til han innser at det ikke vil være så lett å få Vegard til å samarbeide uten å komme vise litt makt først. Han legger hendene sine demonstrativt i et hardt grep på baken til Vegard og sier, ''Du har vert en slem liten gutt i dag, har du ikke?''. Han kan se broren åpne og lukke munnen sin, men det virker som han helt har mistet stemmen. Bård fortsetter, ''Du trodde du var tøff i dag, hæ? Trodde du kunne gå i mot meg og oppføre deg som om ingenting var skjedd?''. Bård ler lavt og presser Vegard lengre ned i fanget sitt når han kjenner at han begynner å vri på seg. Han griper håret til broren og blir belønnet med et lavt hikst. Han tvinger Vegard til å se han inni øynene, ''Calle begynner å bli mistenksom. Du har ikke sagt noe vel? Hm?'', sier Bård og griper Vegard hardere så han hikster igjen smertefullt. ''Jeg stilte deg et spørsmål Vegard!'', sier Bård. Vegard kniper igjen øynene og rister hardt på hodet. Bård slipper tak i håret hans og lener seg litt tilbake. ''Bra. Men for å være på den sikre siden er det kanskje lurt at du får det... banket inn'', sier Bård og blotter et selvtilfreds glis før han lar den ene hånden stryke over rumpa til broren mens den andre holder han godt fast.

 

Vegard snur brått på hodet og stirrer inn i øynene på Bård. ''Herregud du kan da faen ikke mene…?”. Han får seg ikke til å fullføre setningen uten å rødme. Tanken på å bli slått på denne måten skaper en krypende følelse av ydmykelse og det slår han at det er nettopp det Bård vil at han skal føle. Han puster sint ut gjennom nesen og prøver igjen uten hell å komme seg unna. ''Faen Bård! Slutt å kødd og slipp meg opp!''. Vegard kan høre den tunge pusten til broren og det er nesten uutholdelig å bare ligge der å vente. Bård bryter endelig stillheten, men i stedet for å si noe, slår han til med håndflaten over den svartkledde baken hans. Slaget kommer brått og hardt på Vegard og til sin store skam kvepper han til og ynker seg. Det var hardere enn forventet. ''Kutt ut Bård!'', roper han. Forberedt på det neste slaget, biter han seg i leppa og spenner kroppen. Han trenger ikke vente lenge før han kjenner den brennende smerten igjen. Bård slår han flere ganger før han brått stopper opp med hånden liggende på baken hans igjen. ”Nå Vegard, syntes du ikke du får en passende straff?”, Bård begynner så smått å stryke han over baken. Vegard puster tungt ut av nesen og håper at det hele er over nå som det virker som Bård har fått ut aggresjonen sin. Kanskje det var alt han trengte, å få ut litt sinne? Vegard tar en sjanse med å svare han. ”Herregud Bård du er gal... hva er det du tror du driver med? Straffer meg? For hva da?”, sier Vegard oppgitt. Med en gang ordene forlater munnen hans kjenner han igjen den varme rødmen spre seg i ansiktet sitt. Han kan høre Bård humre fornøyd og han svelger tungt og begynner så smått og bevege på seg, klar til å reise seg opp igjen. ”Nå, nå, nå, hvor er det så du har tenkt deg hen?”, sier Bård. Vegard stivner til igjen. Hva mente han med det? ”Vi er ikke ferdig enda ser du. Syntes ikke du at du fortjener litt mer straff… du har jo tross alt vert veldig uskikkelig i dag… og jeg vil være helt sikker på at du ikke sier et jævla ord til Calle. I såfall skal jeg med glede fortelle vår kjære kollega hvor mye du faktisk liker det jeg gjør med deg.”, Bård lar hånden sin gli over Vegard og han kan kjenne en svak skjelving gå gjennom den eldre broren. ”Så, hva sier du? Skal vi ta en omgang til kanskje?”

 

Vegard har lyst å skrike av frustrasjon men vet at det er det Bård vil ha han til å gjøre. Han vil at han skal være uskikkelig så han kan straffe han. Vegard har lyst å si at han driter i om hele verden får vite hva som skjedd mellom han og Bård på lørdag, men sannheten er at han fortsatt føler seg totalt ydmyket og vil gjøre hva som helst for at ingen får vite om det. Vegard trekker pusten, lukker øynene, og svarer, ”Ja”. Bård smiler tilfreds, men gir seg ikke helt enda. ”Ja hva da… Vegard?”. Vegard knyter hendene i frustrasjon, ”Straff meg”. Han synker sammen av skam og kjenner Bård løfte hånden. ”Flink gutt”, hører han før han igjen blir slått av en sviende smerte som skyter gjennom hele underkroppen hans. Denne gangen klarer han ikke unngå å klynke etter det første slaget. Slagene kommer om enn hardere denne gangen og han bruker all sin energi på å holde inn lydene som truer med å komme ut. Det siste slaget får han til å gi fra seg et nytt smertefullt klynk som ender i et hulk. Ydmyket ligger han over fanget på lillebroren og kjenner tårene presse på. Han vil ikke gråte foran Bård. Bård gjør seg klar til å slå igjen, påvirket av smertelydene til Vegard. Han vil høre mer. Han vil se broren få som fortjent og sette han på plass. Bård kjenner Vegard rykke til og ser han desperat prøver å komme seg opp. Han smiler av tanken på skammen som brenner inne hos broren og legger en fast hånd på nedre delen av ryggen til Vegard for å holde han i ro. Vegard kaster blikket ned og svelger hardt. Bård legger begge hendene på Vegard og presser han ned i fanget sitt for å demonstrere at han ikke skal noe sted. Han lar den ene hånden gli over buksekanten og rundt livet på broren. ” Jeg syntes vi nesten skal gjøre det litt bedre for det virker ikke helt som om det hittil har gjort så stor innvirkning på deg.”, sier han før han tar begge hendene under magen på Vegard og finner bukseknappen hans for så å åpne den.

 

Vegard reagerer spontant, ”Nei!”. Bård gir han et hardt slag på baken. ”Våger du å si nei til meg?”, knurrer han og slår han igjen. Vegard ynker seg i smerte og svelger flere ganger for å holde gråten unna. Dette var så ydmykende. Bård fortsetter å åpne buksen hans og før han vet ordet av det har han dratt den ned på knærne og blottlagt han helt. Vegard klynker av ydmykelse og hører hvordan broren godter seg på hans bekostning. Når Bård legger hånden på den blottede baken hans, rykker han til. ”Nei, vær så snill”, ber han og skammer seg over sin egen svakhet. ”Så, så, så Vegard”, sier Bård og kjenner hvor mye han gleder seg til å se den andre vri seg under han. Med en gang Bård treffer den nakne rumpen hans med håndbakken, skriker Vegard. Slag på slag blir gitt til den udekkede baken og Vegard vrir på seg av smerte. ”Vær så snill…”, klynker han og kjenne gråten i halsen. Bård fortsetter å slå, ”Stille Vegard”. Vegard greier snart ikke holde seg mer. ”Vær så snill… stopp!”, hulker han til slutt og kjenner den første tåren trille nedover kinnet. Etter det greier han ikke holde det tilbake og han begynner å gråte for full hals mens Bård slår han. Bård hører de hjerteskjærende hulkene til broren og nyter det hele. ”Bård… ikke mer… vær så snill”, Vegard hulker desperat og vrir på seg for å komme seg vekk. Han gråter høylytt og ansiktet hans er vått av tårer når Bård endelig stopper. Bård kjenner broren riste av gråt og tenker at han endelig har klart å bryte han. Forsiktig legger han en hånd over Vegard og stryker han over hele kroppen, mens han beundrer den nakne bakdelen hans. Et sted inni han kjenner han begjæret begynne å brenne og han tenker at tiden kanskje er inne for å få satt det fri for fullt. ”Shh, shh, shh Vegard”, sier Bård med en lav beroligende stemme og stryker han mykt over baken. Vegard snufser og prøver å stoppe gråten. Han ligger anspent og venter på hva som skal skje videre. Han begraver ansiktet i armene sine og svelger tungt. ”Ikke gråte mer nå Vegard. Jeg skal ikke slå deg mer...”. Vegard spisser ørene, han liker ikke den falske beroligende stemmen til Bård. Noe er på gang. Han trekker pusten skjelvende og slipper ut et lite klynk. Bård smiler tilfreds. Hånden hans har strøket over baken til broren og han begynner å kjenne lysten i seg etter å føle den myke huden under seg.

 

Vegard har lyst å skrike høyt, bite broren hardt og klore ut øynene på han. I stedet ligger han ydmyk på fanget til Bård mens varme tårer renner fra øynene. Han makter bare ikke å kjempe i mot. Han er så sliten og lei. ”Dette vil ikke gjøre like vondt Vegard..”, sier Bård og lar en finger stryke over rumpesprekken hans. Vegard stivner helt. ”… men jeg kan dessverre ikke garantere graden av ydmykelse”. Med dette skyver Bård den ene fingeren inni hullet til Vegard og presser han ned i fanget sitt med den andre hånden på korsryggen. Vegard praktisk talt uler når han kjenner fingeren til broren penetrere han. Redsel, smerte og ydmykelse kjemper om plass inni kroppen hans og han hulker høyt av fortvilelse. Bård presser fingeren lenger inn og Vegard vrir på kroppen for å prøve å komme seg unna. ”Ligg i ro, det blir snart bedre”, hvisker Bård og beveger fingeren rolig inni han. Han stirrer intenst på Vegard mens hans sakte presser inn en ny finger i den trange åpningen til broren. Han kan kjenne kroppen hans dirre av redsel. ”Poenget med dette Vegard er at for å få satt deg riktig på plass hjelper det ikke bare å vise deg frykt. Å nei, da vil du jo etter hvert vite hva du går til og lære deg å motstå smerten. Tingen er å være uforutsigbar, skjønner du? Vise at jeg ikke bare kan gi deg all smerten du fortjener… men at jeg også regjerer over din nytelse”. Bård lar blikket gli over ansiktet til Vegard og ser broren vri seg i noe som ser ut som en blanding av smerte og nytelse. ”Total underkastelse”, hvisker Bård lavt og bøyer de to fingrene inni Vegard så han stønner høyt.

 

Vegard er helt fra seg etter å ha hørt ordene til Bård. Det verste var at han visste det var sant, han kunne kjenne det. Kunne kjenne kroppen sin bedra han og reagere på fingrene til broren. Vegard puster tungt og stønner igjen når Bård treffer det gode punktet inni han. Han biter seg i leppa, men må fort slippe ut et nytt stønn etter som den yngre broren ikke ser ut til å ville stoppe den intense berøringen. Vegard blir tvunget til å stønne igjen og igjen og flau begynner han å kjenne en annen del av kroppen sin reagere. Bård må ha kjent det også for han stopper et lite sekund før han legger den andre hånden rundt livet hans og reiser underkroppen hans halvveis opp. Vegard klynker ydmykt i den nye posisjonen. ”Bård, vær så snill”, hvisker han fortvilet og småklynker mens broren legger hånden på nakken hans og tvinger hodet ned i sofaen. Med overkroppen presset mot fanget til Bård, og underkroppen høyt opp, renner tårene nedover kinnet til Vegard. ”Vær så snill… vær så snill”, han trygler desperat mens Bård begynner å bevege fingrene sine igjen. Han kan kjenne blikket til broren på seg og han hulker av skam. Bård må nesten bite seg i leppa for å hindre sin egen lyst i å vise altfor godt. Han skulle ta Vegard, men ikke akkurat nå. Det var altfor mye glede i å høre broren trygle på alle fire. Bård pumper de to fingrene fortere ut og inn av åpningen til Vegard og lar den andre hånden stryke nedover ryggen og over hoften. Vegard stønner høyt og gråtende, ”Stopp… Bård, stopp! Vær så snill!”. Vegard knyter nevene og hulker igjen. ”Men Vegard da, er det ikke godt?”. Vegard rister gråtende på hodet og klynker når Bård lar den ledige hånden gli mellom bena hans og røre med den halvharde kuken.

 

”Ikke lyg til meg, jeg vet du liker det. Og det er bra. Det er slik det skal være. Du skal vite at her er det jeg som bestemmer når det er tid for smerte… og når det er tid for nytelse”, ved de siste ordene lener Bård seg ned mot Vegard og legger hånden rundt kuken hans. Vegard slipper ut et stønn igjen, og Bård puster han tungt i nakken mens han runker han sakte. ”La meg gå.. vær så snill, la meg gå. Jeg vil ikke mer!”, Vegard trygler desperat mens han blir brakt nærmere og nærmere orgasme. Han kunne ikke komme foran Bård igjen. Kunne ikke la broren få viljen sin enda en gang. ”Rolig, rolig, shh, slapp av Vegard”, Bård fortsetter å runke han i et rolig tempo. ”Kom igjen… jeg vet du vil”. Bård lener ansiktet sitt ned mot ryggen til Vegard og slikker den blottlagte huden. Vegard hikster og klamrer seg fast til sofatrekket. Tungen til Bård fører han truende nær orgasme. Han kan høre stemmen til broren oppfordre han til å gi slipp, til å overgi seg, og komme foran han. Vegard stønner, ”Nei, Bård, la meg gå. Vær så snill… herregud…”. Klynkende trygler han om å få gå. ”Jeg greier ikke mer… jeg greier ikke mer…”. Vegard kjenner hjerte banke fortere og panikken stiger for hvert sekund Bård tar på han med hendene sine. '' Kom igjen. Kom for meg nå. Vær flink gutt”, Bård lar de to fingrene inni Vegard massere prostataen hans for å stimulere frem orgasmen. Vegard vrir på seg og stønner høyere og høyere. Ordene til Bård håner han og får han til å føle seg liten og ydmyk. Bård fortsetter stimuleringen og runker han nær grensen til utløsning. Vegard synker sammen på fanget til broren og gråter mot beina hans. Han klamrer seg fast og kjenner kroppen rykke til av ukontrollert nytelse. Han har mistet helt styringen og presser ufrivillig underkroppen høyere opp for å få mer stimuli. Vegard hikster av skam når Bård fingrer han fortere og hardere. Hånden rundt kuken hans holder fortsatt det samme, rolige tempoet og han merker det ikke er nok til å dytte han over kanten.

 

Vegard svelger flere ganger og biter seg i leppa. Han er så nære, så nære. ”Herregud…”, klynker han lavt. En tåre slipper ut fra de lukkede øynene hans. Han trygler lydløst om mer ved å bevege underkroppen etter hånden til Bård, men broren hans nekter å sette opp tempoet. ”Faen… vær så snill…”, hikster han og kjenner enda en tåre renne nedover ansiktet. Bård lar tummelen stryke over det sensitive hodet på kuken hans om igjen og om igjen. Vegard stønner og rykker til av den intense følelsen. Hele kroppen hans skjelver etter å få komme. ”Ja Vegard… hva er det du vil? Har du skiftet mening kanskje… var det litt godt likevel?, spør Bård og lar fingrene gli helt ut av hullet hans før han igjen kjører dem inn flere ganger for å treffe punktet hans. Vegard hulker. ”eller vil du fortsatt at jeg skal stoppe?”, Bård slutter brått å bevege hendene og Vegard klynker etter mer. ”Fortsett…”, hikster han lavt og kjenner rødmen i ansiktet. ”Hmm? Hva sa du?”, Bård lar en finger stryke nedover kuken til Vegard så han gisper av nytelse og vrir på seg. Øynene til Vegard fylles av tårer når han ber Bård om å fortsette igjen. ”Vær så snill fortsett”. ”Så du liker det hm?”, spør Bård hånlig og begynner å bevege hånden igjen. Vegard stønner med en gang. ”Du liker at jeg tar på deg? At jeg gir deg nytelse du aldri har opplevd før?”, Bård runker han fortere og masserer han innvendig. Vegard ligger med hodet på fanget til Bård med åpen munn og underkaster seg den yngre broren sin. ”Liker du at jeg tar kontroll?”, Bård fortsetter å ydmyke han. ”Liker du å bli dominert Vegard? Jeg må innrømme jeg ikke trodde det helt lå i din natur, men når jeg ser deg nå liggende foran meg. Ute av kontroll, underkastet, må jeg si du kler rollen”. Vegard kjenner seg skamfull og begynner å gråte over ordene til Bård. ”Vegard… liker det du det?”, Bård runker han igjen sakte og Vegard kjenner seg desperat etter mer.

 

”Ja… ja jeg liker det!”, stønner han ut og lar tårer av skam renne fritt. ”Vær så snill… vær så snill Bård… fortsett”. Bård hadde aldri trodd han skulle få se Vegard så ydmyk og han ønsker nesten at det ikke skal ta slutt. Men en del av han har lyst til å se broren komme igjen. Han vil kjenne hvordan kroppen til Vegard skjelver i armene hans når han gir seg hen til orgasmen som bare han kan gi han. Bård runker han fortere mens han stirrer intenst på Vegard som vrir seg i nytelse. ”Fortere… vær så snill fortere”, hører han Vegard trygle og kjenner kroppen hans dirre etter mer. Bård øker tempoet både med hånden som runker han og fingrene som stimulerer han innvendig. Vegard stønner og griper hardt tak i beina på broren. Han reiser nesten hele underkroppen og underkaster seg nytelsen Bård gir han. ”Herregud… ikke stopp… vær så snill ikke stopp!”. Bård kjenner seg mer og mer opphisset av å se Vegard på denne måten. ”Er du klar til å komme for meg Vegard?”, hvisker Bård i øret på han og lar tungen gli nedover ryggen hans.

 

Vegard stønner og skriker høyt før han eksploderer i hånden på Bård. Han hulker flere ganger og vrir seg etter orgasmen som trenger seg gjennom hele kroppen hans. Bård fortsetter å runke han gjennom det hele og Vegard klamrer seg fast til broren sin når bølger av nytelse slår over han igjen og igjen. ”Bård…”, hulker han til slutt og faller sammen. Bård trekker sakte ut fingrene fra Vegard og stryker han over baken. Han lukker øynene selv og nyter de gråtkvalte hulkene som kommer under han. Vegard greier ikke stoppe flommen av tårer og skjelvene fra den mest intense orgasmen han noen gang har hatt. Bård fortsetter å stryke over han mens han lager beroligende lyder. Å kjenne Vegard komme igjen hardt i armene hans har fått han til å bestemme seg for å ta han. Det holder ikke å bare ha fingret han, han må kjenne han skikkelig, eige han. Bård knurrer lavt og med kroppen full av adrenalin, smyger han seg under den fortsatt løftede bakdelen til Vegard. Vegard merker det ikke før han ser i øyekroken den store skikkelsen til broren tårne over han. Han svelger hardt og klynker. Han er utslitt etter orgasmen og kjenner seg sår bak etter fingrene til broren. Rødmende går det opp for han hva som har skjedd og angsten setter seg i han når han møter det dyriske blikket til Bård. Vegard svelger hardt og skjønner at det ikke er over enda.  


	8. Chapter 8

Bård stirrer inn i de vidåpne øynene til Vegard mens han hurtig åpner opp sin egen bukse og trekker den ned akkurat nok til å blottlegge det som trengs. Han er blitt mer og mer opphisset og han setter seg fort på kne bak broren og trekker baken hans hurtig mot seg selv så han klynker lavt. Bård knurrer høyt og legger begge hendene på baken til Vegard før han sprer han røft med fingrene. Vegard må gripe tak i sofaen for ikke å miste balansen. Han skjønner med en gang hva som skal skje, men klarer likevel ikke få seg selv til å tro det. ”Bård…”, hvisker han gråtkvalt før broren hans griper han hardt om hoftene og trenger seg inni han. 

 

Vegard skriker hjerteskjærende og kjemper for å komme seg vekk. En hånd på ryggen hans hindrer han i å bevege seg og han blir liggende å hulke av smerte mens Bård penetrerer han dypere. ”Faen Vegard, hadde jeg visst du var så god hadde jeg gjort dette for lenge siden”, stønner Bård og tar han fortere. Vegard kan ikke tro hvor vondt det gjør. Han er sikker på at dette må være den ultimate straffen med smerte og ydmykelse. ”Ikke mer…”, klynker han og kniper igjen øynene. Bård flekker tenner og slamrer hardere inni han, ”Jo Vegard. Mer!”. Vegard stønner. Han kan kjenne Bård begrave seg inni han og plutselig treffer han punktet som får han til å hikste av nytelse. ”San ja Vegard… san ja… er det godt for deg?”, Bård ler tungpusten og passer på å treffe det samme punktet igjen og igjen. Vegard stønner og biter hulkende i hånden. ”Stopp vær så snill. Jeg vil ikke mer.”

 

”Å men det handler ikke om hva du vil eller ikke vil. Her er det jeg som bestemmer. Glem ikke det”, sier Bård og lar villdyret inni seg komme frem for fullt. Han griper hardt om hoftene på broren og knuller han ned i sofaen så han gråter av den intense handlingen. Vegard biter seg hardt i leppa til han kan kjenne blodsmaken. Hjertet hans banker fortere og fortere mens han desperat prøver å finne en måte å slippe unna på.

 

”Unnskyld…”, hvisker han nesten lydløst. Bård halter litt mellom støtene, men passer på å ikke miste den gode rytmen helt. Hadde han hørt rett? Vegard svelger tungt, ”Unnskyld… unnskyld”, sier han igjen på gråten. Bård kjenner et smil bre seg over ansiktet. ”Fortsett Vegard…”. Vegard trekker pusten hikstende. ”Unnskyld for hvordan jeg oppførte meg i dag”, klynker han. Bård roer ned tempoet og trekker seg nesten helt ut før han begynner å bevege hoftene i en sakte rytme. ”Mener du virkelig dette Vegard?”, spør han og stryker han med begge hendene over ryggen. Vegard nikker hulkende på hodet, ”Ja!”, sier han med gråten i halsen ”Unnskyld Bård! Jeg skal ikke si noe til Calle! Jeg lover! Vær så snill… unnskyld…”. Hulkene fortsetter han å be Bård om unnskyldning. Han greier ikke stoppe nå som han først har begynt.

 

Et par sterke armer legger seg rundt livet hans og han kan kjenne pusten til broren sin mot sitt eget ansikt. ”Shh, shh. Det går bra Vegard. Du er tilgitt”, sier Bård og begynner og ta han igjen sakte. Følelsen av å ydmyke og dominere har bleknet når han ser hvor lei seg storebroren hans virkelig er. ”Vegard da… ikke gråt mer nå”, sier han lavt og stryker kinnet sitt mot broren sitt skinn. Vegard snufser og puster tungt. Bård lukker øynene og nyter den deilige følelsen av å være inni han. Han har ikke tenkt å stoppe, men bestemmer seg for å la han få det godt han og. _Det er vel det minste jeg kan gjøre_ , tenker han. Rolig setter han opp tempoet enda et hakk og hører et lavt stønn fra broren. Bård smiler fornøyd og fortsetter enda litt raskere. ”Er det godt slik Vegard?”, spør han. Vegard nikker rødmende og begraver ansiktet i armene sine. Han klarer ikke la være å like det.

 

Bård irriterer seg over at han ikke kan få sett Vegard skikkelig. Selv om han elsker stillingen de befinner seg i nå, dyrisk og rått, vil en del av han se broren sin spredd ut fremfor seg. Han vil se han naken og udekket på alle måter slik at han ikke har noe sted å gjemme det pene ansiktet sitt. Bård reiser seg brått opp og trekker seg helt ut før han snur Vegard så han ligger på rygg. Med et skremt blikk ser Vegard på hvordan Bård drar helt av han buksene og sprer beina hans. Like før Bård skal trenge seg inni han igjen, kaster han et blikk opp og møter et par tårevåte øyne. Aldri har han følt seg så opphisset før. Ansiktet til broren er vått av alle tårene han har grått. Kinnene er røde av rødmen som sprer seg og leppene hans er blodige etter å ha blitt bitt hardt på. Bård må kontrollere seg for ikke å kjøre inni Vegard igjen og ta han med makt slik han egentlig vil. I stedet løfter han beina til den andre og penetrerer han rolig og forsiktig igjen. Tårnende over Vegard på denne måten går det opp for han hvor deilig han er. Når han begynner å støte inni han igjen får han se hvordan munnen til broren åpner seg av nytelse mens han blir tatt. Bård bøyer beina hans og legger dem over skuldrene for å trenge lengre inn. Vegard klynker høyt og legger armene over ansiktet som for å prøve å skjule seg igjen.

 

Bård knurrer lavt, ”Ikke noe mer av det Vegard”, sier han, bøyer seg frem og griper begge armene til broren. Han tvinger dem opp over hodet hans og stirrer han inni øynene mens han øker tempoet. Vegard klynker fortvilet. Han føler seg totalt hjelpesløs. ”Se på meg Vegard. Er det fortsatt godt for deg?”, stemmen til Bård er hes og grov og sender frysninger nedover ryggen hans. Vegard svelger hardt, ”Ja”, klynker han lavt og ser Bård inni øynene. Bård lar den ene hånden gli nedover kroppen til Vegard og han kjenner broren sin skjelve under han. Med en sakte bevegelse nærmer han seg kuken hans og Vegard hikster av forventning mens han fortsetter å møte blikket til Bård. Like før Bård skal til å ta på han, stopper han hånden. Vegard ser desperat på Bård, ”Vær så snill”, trygler han. Bård løfter øyenbryna som om han ikke vet hva Vegard vil. Vegard vrir på seg og rødmer. En ting var å trygle Bård mens han ikke kunne se han, men å skulle gjøre det mens han stirrer broren inni øynene var noe helt annet.

 

Vegard lukker øynene et lite sekund før han åpner dem. ”Vær så snill og ta på meg”, sier han ydmykt og lukker øynene igjen. Få sekunder etterpå kjenner han hånden til Bård lukke seg om han og han stønner høyt. ”Ja…”, hikster Vegard og biter seg i leppa. Bård puster tungt over han og han føler seg liten, hjelpesløs, men også utrolig kåt. Han kan ikke fatte hvor mye han faktisk liker å bli tatt, hvor mye han elsker følelsen av å bli penetrert om igjen og om igjen. De sterke armene til broren kjennes plutselig opphissende og ekstra pirrende ut der de holder han nede og hindrer han i å bevege på seg. Han blir tatt fortere og hardere, men hånden rundt den nå harde kuken hans stryker han i det samme rolige tempoet som første gangen. Vegard klynker høyt av frustrasjon. ”Bård!”, stønner han og presser seg opp mot den andre. Bård svarer med å penetrere han dypere og gni seg mot punktet inni han. Vegard vrir på de fastlåste armene sine og prøver desperat å presse seg opp. ”Bård… mer! Vær så snill”, trygler han. Fortvilet ser han opp på Bård som stønner over han. Øynene som møter han er ville og dyriske og han blir med et skremt. Frykten for at Bård skal bruke makt og voldta han skikkelig får han til å ynke seg under han.

 

Bård lukker øynene et lite sekund og når han åpner dem igjen er det dyriske instinktet borte. Han ser ned på Vegard som ligger underdanning og sårbar under han og han sukker lavt. ”Vegard…”, stønner han og lar hånden som holder rundt kuken til den andre bevege seg sakte opp og ned. Bård sakner farten og begynner i stedet å ta Vegard med lange, rolige, dype støt som får broren til å stønne av nytelse. Bård elsker synet som møter han. Han elsker å ha kontroll over hva Vegard føler. Med usikre bevegelser kjenner han broren forsiktig begynne å møte støtene hans. Bård smiler ned til han, ”Fortsett Vegard”, oppmuntrer han og runker han litt fortere. Vegard biter seg i leppa igjen og svelger før han fortsetter å ta seg selv på kuken til Bård. ”San ja. La meg se deg ta deg selv”, hvisker Bård hest og pumper kuken hans hardere. Vegard begynner å knulle seg selv fortere, desperat etter å kjenne mer. ”Herregud…”, stønner han med lukkede øyne. ”Herregud så godt…”. Fortapt i sin egen nytelse glemmer han hvor ydmykende posisjonen hans er og han vrir seg på kuken inni seg og stønner høyere og høyere etter mer.

 

Bård runker Vegard fortere og fortere, men vil ikke la broren komme helt enda igjen. Når han brått stopper hånden, rykker Vegard til hardt så hele kroppen hans løfter seg av sofaen. Bård presser han ned og hvisker han i øret, ”Fortsett å ta deg selv… jeg vil se deg vri deg i nytelse under meg”. Vegard klynker, men begynner å bevege på underkroppen igjen. Bård stryker ansiktet sitt mot broren sitt og lar munnen sin streife over kinnet og nedover ansiktet til Vegard. Når den når den andres munn, nøler han et lite sekund, før han slikker han lett på leppene. Vegard sperrer opp øynene og ser rett i ansiktet på Bård. Med bankende hjerte venter han på at broren skal ta det neste steget og skamfull kjenner han at han håper det vil skje. Bård slikker seg om sin egen munn før han bøyer hodet og lukker munnen over Vegard sin. Han tar med en gang kontroll over kysset og lar tungen sin gli over brorens egen tunge i en sakte bevegelse. Han kan høre Vegard klynke inni munnen hans og en ny bølge av opphisselse skyter gjennom han. Bård griper Vegard rundt hoftene og slamrer inni han, fremdeles med munnen sin lukket om den andres. Vegard hikster og klarer ikke gjengjelde kysset. Med munnen åpne av nytelse lar han Bård kysse han og slikke han over leppene.

 

Vegard blir plutselig svært bevisst på hva som har skjedd og hva som fortsetter å skje med han. ”Vegard?”, Bård ser ned på han med et spørrende uttrykk. Han kjenner en bølge av ydmykelse, men også sinne rette seg mot Bård. Det må ha vist tydelig i ansiktet hans for Bård lener seg ned og kysser han ømt og forsiktig. ”Min kjære Vegard. Du er så god, vet du det?”, sier Bård og kysser han før han setter opp farten igjen. Vegard kjenner han rødmer og blir med et usikker og beskjeden. ”Vegard, stønn for meg. Vis meg at du liker det like mye som jeg gjør.”, Bård har lagt hånden rundt kuken hans igjen og runker han sakte. Vegard stønner lavt. ”En gang til Vegard”, sier Bård og beveger hånden fortere. Vegard slipper ut et hulkende stønn. Oppdagelsen av hva som skjer med han får øynene hans til å fylles med nye, ferske tårer som truer med å renne over. Herregud han blir knullet av sin egen bror! ”Bård…”, klynker han og kjenner flau at en tåre allerede har rent nedover kinnet hans. ”Vil du ikke mer Vegard? Er det ikke godt lenger?”, spør Bård. Vegard vrir på seg og trekker pusten skjelvende. ”Jo det er godt…, men…”, sier han lavt og kjenner stemmen knekke i et nytt hulk. Han snufser og snur hodet vekk mens tårene renner fra øynene hans. ” Kjære, søte Vegard. Fortell meg hva du vil”, sier Bård mildt og kysser han på kinnet. Sakte fører han munnen nedover halsen til Vegard og biter han svakt. Vegard trekker pusten i nytelse og klynker. Bård biter han litt hardere og kjenner hvordan kuken til broren vokser igjen i hånden hans. ”Vil du jeg skal fortsette å ta på deg?”, spør han. Vegard nikker lydløst på hodet og klynker igjen når Bård biter han nedover halsen.

 

Vegard nyter følelsen av å bli runket. Han er så hard at det nesten gjør vondt. Med et tryglende blikk klynker han opp mot Bård. Han har glemt sinnet sitt i tåken av nytelse som omkranser hodet hans. Alt han vil er at Bård skal runke han fortere og pule han hardere. ”Mer Bård…”, stønner han. ”Vær så snill, det er så godt”. Bård setter opp farten og konsentrere seg om å treffe riktig inni broren. Vegard åpner munnen i et lydløst skrik. Han vet det er feil, han vet at alt de gjør er fryktelig fryktelig galt! Og han _vet_ at Bård vil gjøre alt han kan for å få det han har lyst på. Det har han allerede bevist de siste dagene. Likevel klarer ikke Vegard la være å be om mer. ”Hardere… vær så snill, ta meg hardere!”, trygler han og kjenner at det er like før det går for han igjen når Bård trekker seg helt ut for så å kjøre hardt inni han. Vegard skriker høyt og vrir seg under broren. ”Bård, mer, vær så snill… fortsett!”.

 

”Hva er det du vil Vegard?”, spør Bård andpusten. Vegard har lyst å skrike av frustrasjon. Han vil at Bård skal ta på han fortere, men får seg ikke til å si ordene høyt. ”Kom igjen Vegard… si det. Fortell meg hva du vil jeg skal gjøre”. Vegard ynker seg. ”Ta på meg... fortere”, sier han og rødmer. ”Så du vil at jeg skal ta på deg fortere… hm.. hvordan da?”, Bård erter Vegard og biter han svakt i halsen igjen. Vegard hikster. Med bankende hjerte og øynene lukket hardt igjen sier han, ”Runk meg fortere. Vær så snill. Jeg er så kåt.”. Vegard klamrer seg til Bård og begraver ansiktet i halsgropen til lillebroren. Han er dødtsflau over å ha innrømmet hva han ønsker ovenfor Bård. ”Er du så kåt Vegard… er du så kåt…”, hvisker Bård i øret på han og penetrerer han dypt. Vegard hulker mot skuldrene til Bård. ”Har du lyst å komme Vegard… er det det du vil?”, spør Bård og runker han fortere. ”Ja”, klynker Vegard. ”Vær så snill, la meg få komme”.

 

Bård kjenner at han selv er i ferd med å nå enden så han setter opp farten og tar Vegard i korte, harde støt mens hånden runker broren fortere og fortere. Vegard skriker av den intense følelsen Bård gir han. ”Ikke stopp… ikke stopp”, stønner han og kniper igjen øynene. Bård holder han hardt fast og tvinger han ned i sofaen. ”Kom for meg Vegard”, stønner Bård i øret på han før han selv eksploderer inni Vegard og fyller han opp. Vegard klemmer Bård ned til seg og hulker sårt mens han blir runket nærmere og nærmere orgasme. ”Bård… herregud Bård!”, han skriker ut navnet på broren og kommer hardt over seg selv og hånden til den andre. Han stønner og vrir på seg. Hulker høyt når Bård fortsetter å runke han til han er helt ferdig. Klynkende og gråtende fortsetter han å klamre seg fast til broren selv om han kjenner at Bård prøver å reise seg opp fra han.

 

”Vegard, rolig, rolig nå”, sier Bård og løsner forsiktig grepet broren har rundt han. Han reiser seg og ser ned på Vegard som ligger med røde øyne og stirrer mot sofaryggen. Et par tårer triller nedover det rødmende ansiktet hans og han løfter en hånd og tørker dem hastig vekk med en nesten irritert bevegelse. Bård kjenner seg sliten og fornøyd og gjesper knakende mens han beundrer den nakne figuren i sofaen. Som om han plutselig oppdaget Bårds intense blikk, setter Vegard seg forsiktig opp i en mindre blottleggende stilling. Han bøyer hodet underdanning og tør ikke se opp. Bård gjesper igjen og ser lengtende bort på soveromme. Med bestemte skritt går han bort til døren, åpner den og legger seg ned i sengen med lukkede øyne. Han kan høre den skjelvende pusten til Vegard fra stuen der han sitter og prøver å få gråten under kontroll. Bård åpner et øye og ser ut på broren. ”Vegard!”, bjeffer han og får med en gang oppmerksomheten fra den andre. Vegard skjelver i det nå kjølige rommet og han ser nervøst bort på broren sin. Han tør ikke reise seg, eller finne klærne sine i frykt for å gjøre noe feil. ”Kom hit!”, sier Bård og lager plass i sengen. Vegard reiser seg forsiktig og går usikkert inn til Bård. Med en gang han kommer helt bort til sengen, mykner blikket til lillebroren. Bård strekker rolig ut en hånd og trekker Vegard ned til seg og under den varme dynen.

 

Vegard reagerer spontant og overraskende med å gripe tak i Bård og klamre seg inntil han. Bård blir overrasket over Vegards trang til nærhet og kos, men han kjenner han er mer enn glad for å være den som kan få broren til å føle seg både liten og trygg på samme tid. Han sier ikke noe, men lar Vegard ligge i armene å gråte ut skikkelig etter alt som har skjedd. Vegard klynker utslitt mot halsgropen til Bård. Øynene hans svir av alle tårene han har grått og han kjenner seg utrolig sliten og vil bare sove. Bård snur han forsiktig over så han ligger med ryggen presset mot brystet til den andre. Armene til broren legger seg om han igjen og trekker han hardt inntil seg. Vegard hikster lavt og kjenner at han sakte, men sikkert, slapper av og til slutt sovner.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Det er mørkt rundt han. Helt svart. Han er alene. Et skrik skjærer gjennom stillheten. Et skrik som stammer fra hverken menneske eller dyr. Livredd strekker han ut en hånd, kniper sammen øynene og håper at han ikke streifer borti noe eller noen. Det skriker igjen. Denne gangen er det rett bak han. Han er sikker på at viss han snur seg en cm vil han støte borti det som slipper ut de hjerteskjærende skrikene. ''Vær så snill'', hvisker han nesten lydløst og svelger hardt. Et nytt skrik rett ved øret hans får han til å stivne helt av redsel. Han ber inni seg om at skikkelsen som er ved siden av ikke skal ta på han. Stillheten senker seg i mørket og det eneste han kan høre er hans egen pust som går fortere og fortere. Sekundene tikker av gårde mens han venter og lytter etter flere skrik. En iling går gjennom ryggen hans når han kjenner nærveret til noe bak seg. En trykkende følelse legger seg over, det kjennes ut som to hender ligger tungt på skuldrene. Han kniper øynene hardt sammen og hvisker ''Vær så snill'' igjen. Han fortsetter å hviske repeterende mens nærvert presser på bak han. Han klynker lavt.Vil ikke åpne øynene. Det er nesten uutholdelig å stå der. Et skarpt lys glimter brått til og han stirrer skremt inn i et speil foran seg. Det lille sekundet med lys var nok til å avsløre hva som sto bak han. Reflektert i speilet var hans eget forpinte ansikt og likebak, nær nok til til at han kunne røre ved det, var det et annet ansikt. Forvridd i en grotesk grimase, likblek og med hule mørke øyne stirret det på han. Han skjelver av redsel. Lyset glimter til igjen, men han har knipt sammen øynene i frykt for å se. Han vil ikke åpne dem opp. Vil ikke se inn i øynene på det han kan føle nå står rett fremfor seg. Han er lammslått av redsel. Et menneskelig sukk når ørene hans og han glimter så vidt til. Skikkelsen er foran han med en gang, presser seg mot han og stirrer på han med tomme, mørke øyne. En kald hånd rører ved hans egen. Han skriker. Automatisk trekker han hånden tilbake men kjenner at han slår mot en vegg. Forvirret føler han seg forsiktig frem, livredd for å ta bort i det kalde vesenet igjen. Han merker at han ikke lenger står oppreist, men ligger. Det er fortsatt helt svart rundt han og han kjenner panikkslagen rundt seg for å finne en vei ut. Redselsfullt går det opp for han at han er stengt inne. Han prøver å bevege beina men støter bare borti mer vegg. En hul lyd får han til å spisse ørene. Det er en svak, nesten uhørbar lyd over han. Han kan kjenne at det slår mot veggen over. Oppdagelsen av hva det er får det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen hans. Det er lyden av jord som blir sluppet på en kiste. Han er levende begravd. Angsten setter seg i han. Panikken stiger. Han må ut! Må få luft! Han slår og sparker mot kistelokket, skriker hjelpeløst, men til ingen nytte. Stillheten senker seg igjen. Klaustrofobien spiser han opp innvendig. Han slår en siste gang mot lokket over seg før han lar hånden falle tungt ned. Fumlende kjenner han at noe ligger der, han tar det opp og registrerer at det er en lighter. Med hjerte i halsen fyren han den opp. Akkurat i det flammen lyser opp det lille rommet ser han det gjemsøkte ansiktet igjen. Det er innestengt med han og det kommer nærmere og nærmer. Han klarere ikke se vekk. Ansiktet ser på han med vidåpne øyne før det lukker opp munnen som for å si noe; ''Vegard!''._

 

''Vegard!''

 

''Vegard! Våkn opp''

 

Bård stryker varsomt over broren sin som ligger å klynker sårt ved siden av han. Han ser bekymret på at Vegard knyter hendene hardt sammen i søvne mens han vrir på seg og puster tungt. Små hjelpeløse lyder slipper ut gjennom leppene på den eldre broren og Bård griper hånden hans for å prøve å roe han ned. Når en tåre renner fra øyet til Vegard og han hulker forpint om hjelp skjønner Bård at han er nødt å vekke han fra det skremmende marerittet. ''Vegard, våkn opp. Kom igjen nå.'', sier Bård mer bestemt og røsker litt hardere i han. Vegard våkner brått. Med vantro og redsel i øynene ser han på lillebroren som lener seg over han. Han er fortsatt i en tåkete tilstand og livredd for at skikkelsen fra drømmen hans plutselig skal erstatte broren sitt ansikt. ''Bård'', hvisker han og prøver å flytte litt på seg. Han får panikk når han ikke klarer å bevege armene skikkelig. Dynen har vridd seg om han og han kjenner med den gang den samme klaustrofobiske følelsen komme tilbake. Hjerte banker fortere og gråten setter seg i halsen når han ikke greier komme seg løs. Med et er Bård der for å hjelpe han. ''Rolig Vegard. Jeg skal hjelpe deg. Bare ligg i ro'' hører han broren hviske lavt til han. Han kan kjenne det løsne rundt han og han sukker av lettelse. Men det varer ikke lenge før frykten setter i han igjen. Med en gang han lukker øynene kan han se ansiktet foran seg. ''Faen..'', klynker han lavt. Han er så trøtt og vil bare sove videre. Klokken viser at det er tre på natten og fortsatt en del timer til han trenger stå opp. Fortvilet ser han på Bård som ligger ved siden av han.

 

''Går det bra med deg?'', spør Bård og støtter seg på den ene armen. Vegard rister gråtende på hodet. ''Jeg er så trøtt'', sier han hest og svelger unna noen tårer. ''Men jeg klarer ikke sove. Bare tanken på å lukke øynene...'', han biter seg hardt i leppa. Øynene svir og kroppen kjennes tung ut. Hodet hans skriker etter søvn og han kjenner seg mer og mer frustrert. ''Har du lyst å stå opp eller noe?'', spør Bård. Vegard ser på han før han senker blikket og rister på hodet. Han kjenner sengen bevege seg ved siden av før armene til Bård legger seg om han. Varmen fra broren gjør at han slapper av og han begraver ansiktet mot brystkassen til den andre. Sakte begynner han å huske hva de har gjort sammen for bare noen timer siden og en liten rødme sprer seg i ansiktet hans. Han kjenner den rolige hjerterytmen til broren og han klamrer seg mer og mer inntil han. Men selv nå klarer han ikke å hindre det groteske ansiktet i å dukke opp når han lukker øynene. '' Vegard, klokken er veldig mye og vi burde sove'', sier Bård forsiktig og stryker han over hodet. Bård er selv dødtstrøtt men han elsker likevel hvordan Vegard kommer til han for å få trøst. Han tygger sakte på leppen sin mens han lar hånden stryke nedover ryggen til broren. ''Vegard?'', sier han og stopper hånden. Han kjenner at broren så smått beveger på seg og vet at han hører etter. ''Vil du jeg skal hjelpe deg til å glemme?''.

 

Sekundene går før Bård kjenner at Vegard sakte nikker på hodet. Bård lar et smil spre seg i ansiktet. Han vet han burde syntes synd i broren, men Vegard hadde alltid vert lettskremt og denne gangen kom det virkelig til hans fordel. Bård tar rolig dynen bort fra den nakne kroppen hans før han lener hodet sitt ned og hvisker han i øret, ''Ta på deg selv''. Han kan kjenne Vegard stivne til og han skal til å si noe mer for å overtale han, men sakte ser han at Vegard fører den ene hånden ned og griper rundt seg selv. Bård sukker lavt. Hele kroppen sitrer av maktfølelsen som strømmer gjennom han. Han kan høre Vegard gispe lavt av nytelse og han ser ned på han med et sultent blikk. Bård bøyer hodet til broren opp og fanger leppene hans i et rått, lidenskapelig kyss. Vegard stønner lavt og Bård manøvrer seg rundt så han havner over den andre før han kysser han igjen. Med en kjapp bevegelse griper han beina til broren og sprer dem ut. Vegard rødmer av å bli åpnet opp på denne måten. Bård slikker seg om leppene og bøyer bena til Vegard bakover så hele åpningen hans kommer til syne. Han kan høre pusten til den andre gå en anelse fortere og kjenner han vrir ukomfortabelt på seg i den ydmykende stillingen. Bård stirrer på det fortsatt litt åpne, våte hullet til broren.

 

Vegard puster tungt gjennom nesen og føler seg mer blottlagt enn noen gang med bena låst fast i et hardt grep. ”Fortsett å ta på deg selv Vegard”, sier Bård. Vegard lukker øynene og begynner å bevege hånden sin igjen. Han stønner lavt og runker seg selv litt fortere. ”Bård”, stønner han og griper tak i sengekanten bak seg med den ledige hånden. Bård tar et fastere grep rundt beina til broren og sprer dem enda mer før han bøyer hodet. Vegard rykker stønnende til og biter tennene sammen når Bård begynner å slikke han rundt ballene. Bård slipper taket på beina hans, men Vegard holder dem fortsatt spredd ut. Han føler seg skitten, horete, og kåtere enn noen sinne. To fingrer presser mot åpningen hans og han vrir på seg for å få dem til å penetrere han. Bård fører dem så vidt inn, før han stopper. Vegard hikster frustrert og gjemmer ansiktet i armen. ”Vær så snill”, klynker han. Fingrene glir uutholdelig sakte inn og Vegard hulker etter å bli fingret skikkelig. Aldri hadde han trodd han skulle ende opp med å ligge på rygg med en annen manns fingrer inni seg, og like det! ”Ja…”, klynker han lavt og dytter underkroppen ned over fingrene. Fortsatt går det altfor sakte for han. ”Herregud.. vær så snill!”, trygler han desperat.

 

”Vær så snill hva da?”, spør Bård og lener seg over han. ”Vær så snill å…gå inn…”, hvisker Vegard flau. Han får seg ikke til å si de nøyaktige ordene. Det blir for mye å skulle si høyt hva han vil at Bård skal gjøre med han. En ting var å trygle om det dagen før da han var tvungen til det, men nå som han ligger her frivillig var det noe helt annet. ''Vegard… er det dette du vil?”, sier Bård og fører fingrene helt inni han for å treffe prostataen hans. Vegard stønner høyt av å bli fylt opp. Han sprer bena sine enda mer og lukker øynene av nytelse. ”Ja”, hvisker han lavt og stønner igjen. Bård beveger fingrene sakte inn og ut av han. ”Liker du det jeg gjør nå?”, spør Bård og masserer han innvendig. Vegard rødmer litt og nikker. ”Hva er det jeg gjør med deg?”, Bård fortsetter å presse Vegard til å snakke. Han vil distrahere broren mest mulig og få han til å glemme det stygge marerittet. Han vil at Vegard kun skal tenke på han. Vegard vrir seg ukomfortabelt i sengen og føler seg hjelpeløs med Bård rett over seg. ”Du…”, begynner han og stopper for å svelge unna et hulk som truer med å slippe ut. ”Ja…?”, erter Bård og fingrer han litt fortere. Vegard trekker pusten og kjenner hjerte banke hardt. ”Du fingrer meg”, sier han og kjenner øynene blir blanke.

 

Bård elsker å ydmyke Vegard. ”Det stemmer Vegard. Jeg fingrer deg. Og du liker å bli fingret, ikke sant? Du liker å bli fylt opp som den lille horen du er. For det er det du har blitt nå. Min lille hore. Min til å gjøre hva jeg vil med, når jeg vil, og hvor jeg vil”, Bård hvisker han truende i øret og kysser han hardt. Han kunne ikke hjelpe for det. Han måtte bare si det. Måtte bare såre broren mest mulig. Vegard kjenner en tåre renne ned over ansiktet. Han blir forvirret av oppførselen til Bård. Det ene sekundet virket det som han brydde seg, mens i det neste ville han bare skade og ydmyke. ”Fortell meg hva du liker Vegard”, sier Bård og kysser han mer forsiktig denne gangen. Vegard svelger hardt. Han føler seg med et fanget med broren over seg på den måten. ”Jeg liker å bli fingret”, sier han hest og kjenner enda en tåre renne fra øyet. Bård ser ventede på han som om han vil høre noe mer. Vegard blir nervøs. ”Jeg liker å bli fylt opp…”, fortsetter han og puster fortere. Bård fortsetter å stirre sultent på han. Vegard klynker lavt, ”Jeg liker at du knuller meg”, sier han til slutt gråtkvalt.

 

Bård presser kroppen sin ned mot han og knurrer lavt i øret hans. Vegard kjemper mot tårene under lillebroren. ”Vil du at jeg skal knulle deg nå, hm? Få deg til å glemme de stygge bildene i hodet ditt? Hm?”, spør Bård og slikker han nedover halsen. Vegard ynker seg. ”Ja”, sier han lavt og stønner når Bård gnir seg mot han. Den yngre broren griper han rundt hoftene og presser underkroppen sin hardt ned. Vegard stønner høyt, ”Knull meg…”, hvisker han. Bård løfter underkroppen hans opp og gnir seg mot han. Vegard klynker og griper fast i puten bak seg for å holde seg fast. ”Knull meg!”, stønner han høyere. Bård slikker leppene hans før han kysser han i et dypt kyss. De gnir kroppene sine mot hverandre mens et dyrisk begjær bygger seg opp mellom dem. ”Vær så snill! Knull meg Bård!”, Vegard bryter kysset og slenger hodet bakover i nytelse. Bård kysser han nedover halsen og over brystkassen. ”Bård!”, Vegard roper navnet til den andre i ren desperasjon. Han kan kjenne begynnelsen på en orgasme allerede.

 

Bård slikker broren nedover magen. Han kan kjenne hvordan kroppen vrir seg under han, desperat etter mer. Han griper tak rundt Vegard og presser han hardt opp mot seg selv. Han hører hvordan den andre trygler om å bli tatt, om å bli fylt opp, og han elsker det. Når han gnir seg mot Vegard kjenner han de harde musklene til den eldre broren og han blir minnet på at at det er sin egen storebror han puler. Bård løfter hodet en anelse og stirrer på kroppen foran seg. Den er ung og muskuløse, men likevel voksen. Bård slikker seg om leppene. Han liker det han ser. Han liker tanken på at Vegard er eldre, men at han fortsatt kan dominere han. Bård lar blikket gli opp over ansiktet til broren og ser hvor mørk og attraktiv han egentlig er. Han smiler og sprer beina på den andre. Vegard klynker høyt og løfter armene i underkastelse, klar til å bli tatt. ”Knull meg… vær så snill…få meg til å glemme”, trygler Vegard igjen og ser på broren sin med tårevåte øyne. Han har lagt all skam bak seg og sprer frivillig bena enda mer. Med lukkede øyne venter han på kjenne kuken til Bård.

 

Bård smiler av desperasjonen til Vegard. Aldri hadde han trodd at han ville legge seg på rygg av fri vilje. Og nå lå han her med beina spredd, klar til å bli fylt opp av Bård selv. Han stønner høyt før han røsker Vegard rundt så han ligger på magen og trenger seg inni han. Vegard skriker høyt og griper fatt i sengekanten foran seg. Han blir tatt hardt og fort uten nåde og han elsker det. Stønnende ligger han og kjenner hvordan Bård fyller han helt, hvordan kuken hans gnir seg mot innerveggene og hvordan han blir brakt nærmere orgasme helt uten å ta på seg selv. Han begraver ansiktet ned i puten under seg mens Bård slamrer inni han. Men med en gang han lukker øynene ser han ansiktet til skikkelsen fra marerittet igjen. De tomme øynene stirrer på han fra innsiden av hans eget hodet og han kjenner en kald iling gå gjennom ryggraden. ''Bård'', hvisker han lavt. ''Jeg kan fortsatt se det''. Bård trekker seg helt ut og kjører inni han igjen flere ganger. Vegard åpner munnen i nytelse, men han trenger mer. Han trenger å bli tatt så hardt at han glemmer alt rundt seg. ''Mer'', sier han lavt og presser underkroppen opp slik at broren trenger seg lengre inn.

 

En hånd legger seg hardt på korsryggen hans og han blir presset nesten smertefullt ned i madrassen. ''Så du vil ha mer Vegard? Er du sikker på det?'', stønner Bård over han og tar han i harde støt. Vegard nikker desperat på hodet. Før han helt skjønner hva som skjer sprer Bård han med den ledige hånden og lar to av fingrene sine gni over sprekken og åpningen hans. Vegard biter seg spent i leppa og griper hardt tak i puten under seg. Fingrene presser seg forsiktig inn i det allerede trange hullet hans og han biter i puten og spenner alle musklene i kroppen. ''Faen'', hisser han og skjærer en smertefull grimase. Det gjorde dritt vondt og han angrer nesten på at han ba om mer. Bård trekker seg litt ut for å få plass til de fo fingrene og Vegard skal akkurat til å be han om å ta de ut før broren kjører inni han igjen og presser samtidig fingrene hardt mot de følsomme innerveggene hans. Vegard stønner av nytelse og løfter ydmykt underkroppen mot Bård. Han presser seg bak og stønner igjen når Bård griper han rundt hoftene med den ledige hånden for å få bedre tak. ''Er det bra nå Vegard?'', spør Bård og beveger fingrene så godt det lar seg gjøre inni han. Vegard greier ikke svare. Han er på grensen til å bli overstimulert og føler seg mer fylt opp enn noen gang. Det er så vidt han greier løfte hånden slik at han kan runke seg selv til utløsning. Han må komme nå. Det drypper allerede vått fra kuken hans og han er så hard at den minste lille berøring vil gi han orgasme.

 

''Skal du komme for meg nå?'', spør Bård. Vegard stønner til svar, ''Jeg må, jeg klarere ikke mer!''. ''Få se hvor flink du kan være'', hvisker Bård hest og Vegard stryker seg selv hardt og fort før han med et stønn kommer utover sengen. ''Faen Vegard du er så jævlig deilig'', sier Bård og tar han fort før orgasmen tar over hans egen kropp. Bård trekker hurtig ut de to fingrene fra Vegard og griper han hardt mens han kaster hodet bak i nytelse. ''Å helvete...'', stønner han og biter seg i leppa. Han svelger andpusten og stryker en hånd gjennom det lange brune håret før han ser ned på broren. Vegard ligger med lukkede øyne og ansiktet presset mot sengen. Han holder et hardt grep om puten under seg og når Bård sakte trekker seg ut åpner han munnn i et nesten lydløst hikst. Bård gjesper og slenger seg trøtt ned ved siden av den andre. Han strekker ut en hånd for å ta bort noe av det svarte håret som har falt foran ansiktet til Vegard. Blikkene deres møtes og Bård smiler til storebroren sin. Vegard legger seg forsiktig helt ned og Bård kan se at det er vondt for han å bevege for masse på seg. Selv er han overrasket og imponert over hvor mye Vegard i hele tatt har holdt ut. Med dynene godt plantet over de, lener Bård seg frem og kysser Vegard forsiktig, ''Sov nå'', sier han og lukker selv øynene.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegard våkner opp med et rykk. Noe ringer høyt og støyende ved siden av han. Irritert setter han seg opp i sengen og slår av alarmklokken på nattbordet. Når hadde han satt den på? Med en gang han strekker på kroppen kjenner han en kraftig smerte skyte gjennom den nedre delen av ryggen. Han skjærer en smertefull grimase og sitter helt stille til smerten begynner å avta. Helvete så vondt det gjorde! Klokken viser 11.00 og han sukker høylytt. Han var faen ikke klar for å stå opp enda. Med et stønn legger han seg ned i sengen igjen men stivner til når en ny smertebølge sprer seg i den nedre delen av kroppen hans. Han må lukke øynene og trekke pusten dypt flere ganger før han tør bevege seg igjen. Hvordan i helvete skulle han klare å komme seg på jobb når han så vidt klarte komme seg opp av sengen? Han vurdere å ringe Bård og si at han er syk.

 

Vegard sperrer opp øynene og snur hode kjapt mot andre delen av sengen. Den var tom; ingen Bård. Hjertet hans begynner å banke litt fortere enn normalt når hendelsen fra dagen før kommer til han. ''Herregud er det mulig!'', stønner han oppgitt og legger armene over ansiktet. Han kan ikke _fatte_ at det faktisk hadde skjedd. Det må ha vert en drøm. Ikke faen om han hadde blit pult av sin egen bror. _Nei faen heller!_ , tenker han og gnir seg i øynene. Han ser bort på den tomme sengeplassen ved siden av seg og rister på hodet i vantro. Han reiser seg opp og kniper sammen øynene når smerten oppstår. Når han klarer å komme seg opp på beina kjenner han hvor stiv han er. Fortsatt naken går han ut av soverommet og ser seg rundt i leiligheten. Han trekker pusten skjelvende og biter seg nervøst i leppa når han konstanterer at han er helt alene.

 

Vegard blir stående noen sekunder uten å vite hva han skal ta seg til før han går inn på badet. Han prøver å la være å tenke på hvordan han må gå sakte og nesten haltende for å komme seg fra et sted til et annet. Bare tanken på hvorfor han er i slik smerte får han til å rødme kraftig. Han vil heller ikke tenke på hvor klissete han er mellom beina eller hvor sårt det mest private området på kroppen hans kjennes ut. Svimlende støtter han seg til vasken. _Det er ikke mulig_ , tenker han og ser seg selv i speilet. Hva i helvete hadde han gjort? Hele kroppen hans verker og han føler seg direkte skitten og ekkel. Han var nødt til å dusje. Han måtte prøve å bli kvitt den motbydelige følelsen han drev å kjente på. Forsiktig skrur han på dusjen og når han går inn kjenner han noe vått renne fra baken hans. Sakte fører han hånden bak og lar en finger nølende gli over åpningen sin. Han ynker seg når han kjenner hvor fuktig det er og en følelse av kvalme bygger seg opp i magen hans. Beina hans dirrer der han står og han kjenner en trang til å brekke seg.

 

Vegard kniper øynene sammen og går helt under dusjstrålen. Et hikst slipper ut fra leppene hans når det varme vannet renner mellom rumpesprekken hans og over den sensitive huden mellom. ''Faen'', hvisker han og kjenner hvor sår han er. Øynene fylles med tårer av den sviende smerten og realitet av ydmykelsene han har blitt påført. Vegard snufser og tørker seg i ansiktet. Han svelger hardt og vet at han er nødt til å få vasket seg skikkelig der bak. Med en gang han fører hendene bak for å spre seg selv litt må han bite seg i leppa. Det gjør så jævlig vondt! Han er på gråten og prøver så godt han kan å holde seg selv litt åpen slik at vannet kan renne ned og skylle bort restene etter Bård. Forsiktig fører han den ene fingeren over hullet sitt og kjenner at det fortsatt er vått av sperm. Vegard lager en lyd av frustrasjon og blir desperat. Han må anstrenge seg litt mer for å få vasket seg skikkelig. Han begynner å stryke seg over sprekken for å gni vekk spermen som ligger der og rødmende går det opp for han hvor åpen han er. Flau fører han en finger inn. Han kjenner hjerte banke fort av det han gjør. Han vil ikke like det, vil ikke tenke på hvor godt det var når Bård var inni han. Hurtig trekker han fingeren ut igjen og banner over hvor vondt den lille handlingen var.

 

Vegard stiger varsomt ut av dusjen og banner innvendig. Han skulle aldri latt Bård presse to ekstra fingrer inni han. Nå måtte han går rundt å kjenne på en nesten uutholdelig smerte og ikke minst følelsen av å være åpen så han blir konstant minnet på hendelsene dagen før. Han sukker høylytt før han griper et håndkle for å begynne å tørke seg hurtig slik at han han kan gjøre seg klar til å dra på jobb. Han vet at i den såre tilstanden han er i nå vil det nesten ta dobbelt så lang tid før han får komt seg av gårde. Vegard slenger fra seg håndkleet i frustrasjon før han haltende setter veien mot kjøkkenet.

 ****

| 

 

| 

*   
  
---|---|---  
  
Bård sitter på en av stolene inne på kontoret deres hvor de skal diskutere nye ideer. Han tygger fraværede på enden av en penn og ser ned på papiret foran seg som han har skrablet ned noen stikkord på. Med en gang det går i døren ser han opp. Når han oppdager at det bare er Calle slenger han fra seg pennen sin og legger beina på bordet. Han smiler opp til den blonde kollegaen, men klarer ikke la være å håpe på at neste mann som kommer inn er Vegard. ''Ja, hvordan går det?'', spør han Calle som setter seg på en stol tvers ovenfor han. Calle trekker på smilebåndet, ''Her går det som faen her!'', sier han og strekker på seg. ''Klar for å møte Magnus igjen da?'', spør Calle. ''Ja, faen, stemmer det ja!'', ler Bård og stryker en hånd gjennom håret. ''Kommer han virkelig rett fra flyplassen og hit eller?''. Bård griper pennen sin og begynner å tygge på den igjen. Calle snøfter av latter, ''Han sier så hvertfall. Jeg prøvde å si til han at han trenkte ikke komme rett til kontoret, men noen ting går jo bare inn det ene øret og ut det andre på han''.

 

Døren åpner seg og Bård tenker med en gang at broren kommer. Han kjenner en svak kribling i kroppen og må nesten holde igjen et sukk av skuffelse når det er Magnus som står smilende i døråpningen. ''Heihei!'', stråler den nyankommende kollegaen og går inn i rommet med en trillekoffert på slep.Ved siden av han bryter Calle ut i latter, ''Du kom faen meg og du!'', ler han og slår i bordplaten. Magnus smiler godhjertet tilbake og stiller seg midt i rommet, ''Ja. Her er jeg igjen.'', sier han og parkerer trillekofferten inntil veggen før han setter seg på stolen ved siden av Calle. Bård ruller på øynene men smiler til den andre mannen, ''Fortell fortell! Hvordan var det i Amerika?''. Magnus sukker fornøyd og ser lengtende ut i luften. Bård og Calle veksler smilende blikk. ''Så du hadde en fin og avslappende tur?'', spør Calle og legger en vennskapelig hånd på skulderen til Magnus. ''Jeg har ikke ord'', sier Magnus drømmende. ''Det var en helt fantastisk ferie. Virkelig.''. ''Så bra! Hvor var dere hen da?'', spør Bård. Før Magnus får sjansen til å svare går døren opp en tredje gang og denne gangen er det Vegard som kommer. Bård kjenner hjerterytmen øke når han ser broren og pulsen han slår fortere når han legger merke til den haltende tilstanden han er i.

 

Vegard merker alle sine øyne på han, ''Magnus!'', sier han høyt for å rette oppmerksomhet mot noe annet enn han selv. ''Bedre sent enn aldri?'', sier Magnus spøkefullt. Vegard smiler og holder pusten når han sakte går over gulvet for å sette seg på stolen ved siden av Bård. Han håper smerten han føler ikke vises utenpå men når han skal til å sette seg ned hører han Calle og Magnus grynte av latter. ''Har du fått kjørt noe opp i rumpa i det siste eller?'', spør Calle og ler høyt. Magnus prøver å holde inne latteren så godt han kan men lar seg fort rive med. Vegard stirrer i vantro på de to andre og kaster et kjapt blikk bort på broren. Bård møter blikket til Vegard og må selv le høyt av det forskrekkede ansiktet foran seg. Vegard ser ut som han har lyst å både le og gråte men et skjult spark fra Bård får han til å slippe ut en falsk latter så han ikke skiller seg ut. ''Ja nå er jeg faktisk mer interessert i å høre om hva slags skade Vegard har påført seg enn å høre om turen til Magnus'', sier Calle lattermildt. Vegard kjenner igjen blikkene på seg og han har lyst til å synke ned i jorden.

 

''Det er liksom ikke så ofte du kommer haltende inn. Du er jo ikke akkurat kjent for å være den mest sportslige av oss'', ler Magnus. Vegard kaster et hurtig fortvilet blikk bort på broren, men Bård gir ingen tegn på å ville hjelpe. Han har lent seg tilbake i stolen med beina på bordet og et lite smil om munnen. ''Ja nå er vi spent her.'', sier han og gliser til Vegard. Vegard kjenner han koker innvendig av sinne. Han trekker hjelpeløst på skuldrene, ser på de andre og sier det første han kommer på, ''Jeg har ridd på en hest''. Bård snøfter av latter og ser vekk. Magnus ser betenklig på Vegard mens Calle hever et av de lange øyenbryna sine i vantro. ''Jaha?'', sier Calle til slutt og rister smilende på hodet. ''Så du tok deg en liten ridetur i går du da?''. Magnus flirer, ''Var det på stranden i måneskinn?''. Vegard skifter ukomfortabelt på seg i stolen og merker det stikkende, advarende blikket til broren om ikke å si så mye mer. ''Får ikke en mann lov til å ta seg en ridetur om han føler for det?'', sier Vegard halvt sarkastisk og skifter fort samtalemne ved å spørre Magnus hvordan han hadde hatt det i Amerika.

 

Etter å ha diskutert ideer frem og tilbake en times tid strekker Calle på seg og roper høyt at NÅ skal de ha en pause. Han slenger på seg jakka før han stikker en sigarett i munnen og går mot utgangsdøren. ''Jeg stikker å får meg noe skikkelig mat'', sier Magnus og reiser seg han også. ''Vent to sekund da, jeg blir med'', sier Vegard og holder ser i bordkanten når han skal reise seg opp. ''Hva i all verden slags hest var det du egetlig red på i går?'', spør Magnus og ser medfølende på Vegard når han halter etter. Døren lukker seg etter dem og Bård sitter igjen alene. Han slenger hodet bakover og sukker høylytt, ''Er det mulig...'', hvisker han oppgitt til seg selv før han også stikker ut av rommet for strekke på beina. Han skal til å rope etter broren og Magnus når han ser at Vegard stikker inn på herretoalettet og Magnus fortsetter alene bortover. Under ett sekunds betenkningstid strener han bort til døren og banker hardt på, ''Jeg vet du er der inne Vegard. Lukk opp'', sier han bestemt. Døren åpner seg forsiktig og Bård smetter inn.

 

''Hest? Virkelig? Var det det du beste du kom på? Du var ute å ridde på hest?!'', Bård ser anklagende på broren som lener seg tungt mot vasken. ''Gi faen Bård! Hva i helvete skulle jeg si? At jeg har blitt skampult av lillebroren min?''. Vegard ser oppgitt på han gjennom speilet. ''IKKE se på meg på den måten!'', sier han sint til Bård som smiler lurt bak han. Bård er på han med en gang. Han presser Vegard opp mot vasken og vrir hodet hans så han kan kysse han hardt. ”Er du kåt Vegard?”, hvisker Bård og presser fingrene sine ned i buksen hans. Bård stryker over huden han kjenner der før han dytter hånden lengre ned og under boxeren på Vegard. Han smiler når han lar en finger gli over sprekken og kjenner hvor fuktig det er. Røft, lar han fingeren gli inn i hullet til broren og begynner å bevege den i en hurtig rytme opp og ned. Vegard vrir seg i armene hans og klynker. ”Bård, det er så sårt”, stønner han lavt. ”Vær så snill, ikke mer nå”. Bård trekker ut den våte fingeren og smiler mot storebroren gjennom speilet. ”Se på meg Vegard. Er du sår, hm? Du er ganske åpen også kjenner jeg. Tror nesten du er klar for en omgang til, eller hva?”, Bård begynner å gni Vegard utenpå buksen. Vegard biter seg i leppa for å undertrykke et stønn. ”Jeg kunne bare dratt av deg bukse her og nå og tatt deg opp etter veggen. Tenk om noen ville hørt oss hva? Tenk om noen finner ut av hvor hjelpeløse du er under meg.… det er vel det som gjør deg kåt, hm? Blir du kåt av tanken på at jeg kan gjøre hva jeg vil med deg?”, Bård hvisker broren sin i øret og gnir han hardt over skrittet. Vegard knytter nevene og kjenner han blir mer og mer opphisset.

 

''KAN HVEM NÅ ENN SOM ER DER INNE BLI FERDIG FØR JEG DØR HER UTE!''

 

Stemmen til Calle skjærer gjennom døren og Bård banner lavt før han trekker seg bort fra Vegard. Han kaster et kjapt blikk på broren for å se om han er klar før han røsker opp døren og slentrer ut. ''Faen meg på tide altså...'', begynner Calle når han ser Bård. Han stopper brått å snakke når Vegard kommer haltende etter. Calle ser fra den ene til den andre med et spørrende. ''I don't even wanna know...'', sier han og låser seg inne på toalettet. Bård ser på Vegard som har blikket rettet mot bakken. Før han klarer å kontrollerer seg har han presset broren hardt opp mot veggen. ''Ikke ETT jævla ord til noen, hører du?'', freser han og slipper ikke taket før Vegard klynker smertefullt. ''Begynner Calle å bli mer mistenksom nå er det DIN jævla feil''. Bård puster tungt i sinne. Vegard har lyst å si noe men han klarer ikke annet enn å glo sint i bakken. Hvordan i helvete kunne noe av dette være hans feil? Det var faen ikke han som prøvde å voldta sin egen bror! Han har lyst å slå til Bård. Har lyst å sparke han hardt og knuse hodet hans opp mot veggen. Men mest av alt har lyst hjem å legge seg. Hele kroppen hans verker og han kjemper en stadig tapende kamp mot en pressende hodepine. Han hører broren lage en lyd i misnøye. ''Kom igjen. Vi må inn igjen'', sier Bård og går mot møterommet igjen. Vegard biter tennene sammen og følger etter.

 

Calle står med hånden på dørhåndtaket inne på toalettet og spisser ørene. Hva faen var det som skjedde med de to brødrene? Han ser uforstående ut i luften og prøver å tenker over hendelsene de siste dagene. Når var det alt hadde begynt å virke så rart? Han biter seg tankefullt i leppa når han hører at det er stille utenfor. Sakte åpner han dører og forsikrer seg om at det ikke er noen der. Et eller annet var på gang og det var tydeligvis noe Bård IKKE ville at han skulle vite om. Men hva i all verden var det han skulle bli mistenkelig ovenfor? Og hvorfor oppførte Vegard seg så merkelig? Spørsmålene raser rundt i hodet hans. Han måtte finne ut av det. Hva kunne vel være så gale at to av hans beste venner måtte holde det hemmelig for han? Med dette i tankene går han også mot møterommet og bestemmer seg for at han i løpet av uken må stikke hjem til Bård å få greier på hva som skjer. Han hadde jo allerede prøvd å snakke med Vegard uten å få noe resultat ut av det. Så kanskje det vil hjelpe å ta en prat med den yngre broren?

 

 *****

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Timene raser avgårde og alt virker relativt normalt inne på det lille møterommet. Men etter at Calle har blitt bevisst på det begynner han å legge merke til små blikk og berøringer mellom de to brødrene. Han vet ikke hvorfor men det er eller annet som ikke stemmer. Han ser på klokka og begynner å kjenne seg irritert. Hvorfor så Vegard ut som det mest miserable menneske på jord og hva faen var det med historien om at han hadde vert ute med hest? Her? I Oslo? _Ikke faen_ , tenker Calle. Han smalner blikket og ser på Bård. Han tar seg selv i å stadig å merke en anspenthet stråle fra den yngre broren. Calle ser bort på Magnus som virker helt uaffektet av det hele. Han himler lavt med øynenen, sukker, og legger pennen fra seg. Klokken nærmet seg tre og det var på tide å avslutte. Magnus virker som han har tenkt det samme, ''Kjøre du meg fortsatt hjem når vi er ferdig Calle?'', spør han. ''Selvfølgelig. Men jeg anbefaler virkelig at du får deg lappen snart.'', sier Calle og reiser seg. ''Hva sier dere gutter, skal vi si vi har fått nok for i dag?''. Calle ser på Bård og Vegard som begge nikker enig. Han har lyst å filleriste de begge to akkurat nå.

 

''Bård slenger du deg på eller? Jeg regner med du har egen bil Vegard.'', sier Calle og tar på seg jakken. Han tenker at kanskje han kan snakke med Bård etter å sluppet av Magnus. ''Nei ellers takk du, jeg skal snakke litt med Vegard før jeg stikker. Er bare noe vi må avklare angående showet.'', sier Bård. Calle ser på Vegard som smiler svakt opp til han. ''Jaja, vi ses da!'', sier han og stikker ut døren med Magnus. Vegard kjenner det intense blikket til Bård på seg. ''Hva er det du vil Bård?'', spør han trøtt og folder armene på bordet før han legger hodet opp på. Bård stiller seg bak han og legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans. Sakte begynner han å massere de stive musklene og Vegard sukker lavt. ''Litt stiv og støl i dag er vi?'', spør Bård og flirer ned mot broren. ''Hold kjeft'', sier Vegard og lukker øynene. ''Du skal bare vite en ting Vegard. Hadde det ikke vert for at det virker mer urovekkende viss tilstanden din blir værre, hadde jeg tatt deg her og nå''. Bård snakker fort og lavt. ''Det vi kan gjøre derimot er noe som ikke vil gå utover den stakkars kroppen din. Alt jeg trenger er den deilige munnen din viss du skjønner hva jeg mener.'' Bård stryker hendene sine nedover ryggen til broren og lener seg frem mot han. Han kan høre pusten til Vegard gå fortere.

 

''Har du lyst å være en flink gutt og gjøre som jeg vil?'', spør Bård mildt og kysser han nedover halsen og nakken. ''Nei'', sier Vegard brått og bestemt. Bård ser uforstående på broren som om han ikke kan fatte han nettopp ble avvist. Hendene som stryker over den andre strammer seg plutselig i et hardt grep, ''Ikke glem hva som skjer viss du sier nei til meg. Her er det jeg som bestemmer og viss du vil gå og oppføre deg som et ulydig barn må du bli straffet som et. Kanskje jeg bare skal legge deg over fanget mitt her? Hm? Gi deg en god omgang bank? Du fortjener faen ikke bedre.'', hisser Bård i øret på han. Når Bård ikke får den responsen han vil reiser han seg opp og banner høyt. Vegar kvepper til men blir liggende med hodet nede. Hjertet slårt hardt og fort i brystet på han. Det blir stille bak han før en hånd legger seg på skuldren hans igjen. Den stryker over nakken hans og gjennom håret. Berøringen er varsom og forsiktig, men Vegard stoler ikke på at noe smertefullt ikke vil skje. ''Okey, okey. Du vinner. Du skal få denne dagen. Okey? Men i morgen, er du min'', sier Bård og fører hånden en siste gang gjennom det lange svarte håret til broren.

 

Hånden fjerner seg og Vegard hører at Bård går ut døren. I flere sekunder blir han liggende. Han har nærmest holdt pusten gjennom det hele og nå retter han seg skjelvende og forsiktig opp. Hele kroppen hans dirrer av anspenthet og nervøst skikker han seg rundt i rommet for å forsikre seg om at han er alene. Nå orker han ikke mer. Han vil bare hjem å legge seg. Tung til sinns begynner han den smertefulle prosessen med å gå mot utgangen og ut på parkerkingsplassen for å finne bilen sin. Han gruet seg allerede til hva morgendagen måtte bringe.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Mobilen vibrerer høyt mot det lille glassbordet den ligger på. Calle snubler ut av dusjen med et håndkle på slep og småløper for å nå den. Det var bare så vidt han hørte vibrasjonene fra den lille telefonen. Hvorfor i helvete er den på lydløs? Han blir enda mer oppgitt når det brått stopper å ringe akkurat i det han skal ta den. ''Jammen for faen da...'', mumler han og setter seg tungt ned i sofaen. Han hater når slike ting skjer. Når han ser at det er Vegard som har ringt, slenger han seg helt utstrekt ned i sofaen og skal akkurat til å ringe kompisen tilbake før en melding tikker inn.

 

_Hey_

_Jeg prøvde å ringe, men fikk ikke noe svar. Orker ikke ringer tilbake igjen._

_Jeg føler meg ikke bra i dag og har ikke særlig lyst til å stå opp av sengen, hehe._

_Går det fint om jeg ikke møter opp? Tror jeg har blitt syk eller noe..._

_Gidder du si fra til Bård og de andre? Fikk ikke tak i han._

_Si at jeg skal prøve å komme i morgen._

 

Calle biter seg tankefullt i leppa og stirrer fraværende på skjermen der meldingen til Vegard lyser opp. Han kjenner en liten følelse av at noe ikke er riktig, men han klarer ikke sette ord på hva det kan være. På den annen side så hadde Vegard sett mer eller mindre kjørt ut de siste dagene så kanskje han bare var syk på ordentlig? Calle trekker på skuldrene, slenger mobilen på bordet igjen etter å ha svart og går inn på soverommet for å kle på seg. Mens han trekker på seg klærne tenker han at det kanskje ville være en mulighet å snakke med Bård i dag om hva som skjer mellom de to. Syk eller ikke, det var noe mer på gang med Vegard og han banner på at Bård vet hva det er.

 

''''

 

''Sa Vegard noe om hvordan syk han var?'', spør Magnus gjennom en munnfull med mat. Bård rynker på nesen og ser bort på Calle. ''Nah, bare at han ikke kjente seg bra og ikke orket stå opp av sengen...'', sier Calle og tar en bit av sandwitchen han kjøpte seg i kantinen. Magnus og Bård utveksler skeptiske blikk. ''Til Vegards forsvar har han sett temlig rævkjørt ut de siste dagene da. Så kanskje han faktisk lider av et eller annet?'', sier Calle og setter øynene i Bård. ''Syntes ikke du det også?'', spør han den yngre broren. Bård drikker opp colan sin før han trekker nonchalant på skuldrene. ''Viss du sier det så'', svarer han bare og ser bort. Calle fortsetter å stirre på den andre mannen og han syntes han såvidt kan skimte et lite smil leke i munnviken hans.

 

Bård møter blikket hans igjen. ''Hva?'', spør han og denne gangen har han et tydlig smil om munnen. ''Nei jeg vetta faen. Både jeg og Magnus syntes det er noe rart med Vegard, men det virker ikke som du kunne brydd deg mindre.'', sier Calle og lener hodet støttende mot den ene armen. ''Hva faen mener du med det?'', spør Bård i en anklagende tone. ''Du, viss det hadde feilet Vegard noe alvorlig så hadde jo jeg så klart visst om det. Slapp av.'', sier Bård og sukker oppgitt. Han liker ikke det mistenkelige blikket til Calle. ''Jeg skal stikke opp til han etter jobb, greit? Så sender jeg heller en melding eller noe viss det er noe galt''. ''Kanskje jeg kan bli med? Vegard har noen dvder jeg kunne tenke meg å låne''. Bård stivner et lite sekund. ''Kan du ikke bare laste ned filmer slik som alle oss andre?'', spør han og håper han kan få Calle av tanken på å bli med.

 

''Kødder du? Er du klar over hvor strenge de har blitt på det der? Ikke faen om jeg vil ta slike sjanser'', sier Calle og reiser seg for å kaste restene etter maten sin. Bård følger han med blikket, ''Seriøst, du er så jævlig paranoid Calle...hva om du bare sier hva slags filmer du vil ha så kommer jeg heller opp til deg senere med de?''. Calle ser ut som han tenker hardt å lenge på forslaget til den andre. Det var kanskje ikke en dum ide å la Bård komme bort til han senere på kvelden. Han hadde hittil ikke fått noe god sjanse til å snakke med han. ''Greit'', sier han til slutt og snur seg for å gå.

 

''Kan ikke jeg komme bort også? Så ser vi en av de filmene eller noe...'', sier plutselig Magnus og svelger ned den siste matbiten. Han ser smilende mellom Bård og Calle. Bård fukter leppene og reiser seg smilende, ''Klart! Skal vi møtes i åtte tiden da?'', sier han og kaster den tomme colaboksen. Calle skjærer tenner innvendig men kan ikke annet enn å nikke med. Magnus stråler mot de to kollegaene sine, reiser seg han også, kaster restene sine, og går med de andre ut.

''''''

Vegard blinker mot det sterke lyset som brått og uforventet har vekt han fra en dyp søvn. Det er første gang på lenge han har sovet drømmeløst og han banner høyt. ''Hva i helvete...'', mumler han før den varme dynen plutselig blir revet bort fra den nakne kroppen hans. Kald og forvirret ser han ansiktet til Bård glise ned til han og han tenker med en gang at han drømmer. Ikke faen om Bård var hos han nå? Han ser på klokken. Den viste 15.00. Vegard lukker øynene i fortvilelse. Det var flere timer siden han hadde sendt en melding til Calle og sagt at han var syk og ikke orket møte opp. Han burde skjønt at broren likevel ikke ville la han være i fred.

 

Vegard skjelver i det kjølige rommet og ser sint opp på Bård. ''Kom deg ut'', sier han med sammenbitte tenner. Bård ruller med øynene og setter seg på sengekanten. Vegard orker ikke en gang å se på han. ''Å kan du ikke bare gå!'', roper han og snur seg bort. Kroppen hans verker fortsatt og alt han vil er bare å sove. Han trenger bare èn dag. Bare èn jævla dag der han kan få samlet litt krefter og finne ut av ting. Men neida! Bård vil ikke gi han det en gang!

 

''Så du er blitt syk du ja'', sier Bård og lener seg over han. Vegard blir med et svært bevisst på sin nakne form. Nervøsitet setter seg i han når Bård stryker en hånd nedover armen hans. Han får frysninger av berøringen. ''Trodde du det ville holde meg unna? Jeg sa jo jeg skulle ha deg i dag'', sier broren lavt i øret på han. Vegard kjenner hjertet banke fortere. ''Hva er det du vil?'', sier han usikkert. ”Jeg vil gjøre det godt for deg… jeg vil se deg i nytelse”, sier Bård og sender en ny bølge av nervøsitet og usikkerhet gjennom Vegard. ”Hvorfor?”, hvisker han. ''Jeg skjønner ikke hva du vil Bård. I det ene øyeblikket er du snill mot meg mens i det neste vil du bare gjøre meg vondt. Hva faen er det du vil?''.

 

Bård betrakter broren sin. ''Jeg vet ikke'', sier han til slutt. Han lener seg sakte mot Vegard igjen. Forsiktig for ikke å skremme han for mye. Hånden som fortsatt stryker over armen til broren lar han gli nedover brystkassen hans. ''Jeg vil at du skal få kjenne hvor godt det kan være. Jeg vet du allerede begynner å tvile. Jeg merket det i går...''. Bård ser på Vegard som ligger med øynene hardt lukket og biter seg i leppa. Rolig stryker han broren over magen og nedover hoftene. Et hikst fra den andre får han til å se opp igjen. ”Shh, slapp av”, sier han beroligende. Vegard puster fortere når hånden til Bård glir over kuken hans. Han rykker til, ”Nei…”, klynker han. Bård trekker han inntil seg og hvisker han i øret, ”Rolig, rolig”. Han kan kjenne Vegard skjelve og klynke i armene hans. ”Nei… nei… nei…”, hvisker han. Bård fortsetter å snakke beroligende til han, stryker han sakte, og tar ikke hånden vekk før han kjenner at Vegard begynner å bli hard.

 

Vegard klarer ikke la seg selv slappe av og nyte følelsen av å bli runket. Han kan kjenne at kroppen hans er fysisk kåt, men inni hodet hans skriker det fortsatt ’Nei!’. Når Bård runker han litt fortere stønner han lavt. Han puster tungt mot broren sin, ”Jeg klarer ikke mer…”, hikster han. Bård fortsetter å runke han, ”Jo, det gjør du. Slapp av og nyt. Ikke glem hvor godt det er.”, sier han. Vegard biter seg i leppa igjen for å hindre et nytt hikst. Bård legger en hånd på skulderen hans og snur han forsiktig ned på ryggen. Han blir liggende å se opp i taket. Hjertet banker fort og han svelger hardt når broren bøyer seg over han. Han føler seg fanget. ”Stopp… vær så snill”.

 

Vegard begynner å trygle når Bård runker han igjen. Han skal til å be om å få slippe, men i stedet stønner han høyt når broren lar håndflaten gli over hodet på kuken hans. Han vrir på seg av den gode følelsen og stønner igjen når Bård gjentar berøringen. Hånden beveger seg fortere og fortere. Bård bøyer seg over han og ser han inn i øynene mens han runker han. Munnen til Vegard er halvveis åpen av nytelse og han småklynker etter hvert som han blir brakt nærmere orgasme. Bård bøyer hodet og fanger brorens lepper i sine egne. Han tvinger han til å bevege munnen sin mot han og han fordyper kysset når han hører Vegard stønne. Bård skjønner at det er like før det går for Vegard og han beveger hånden i et hurtigere tempo. Den stryker fort opp og ned over kuken hans. Han kan kjenne Vegard skjelve under han og hører han hikste etter luft når han bryter kysset.

 

Vegard puster fortere og fortere. Munnens han åpner seg i et lydløst skrik før han kommer hardt i hånden på Bård. Igjen kjenner han den andres sin munn på sin egen og han klamrer seg fast til broren over seg mens han blir runket. Vegard stønner høyt og trekker Bård ned mot seg for å gripe hardere rundt han. Små bølger av nytelse kommer fortsatt over han og han rykker til med hoftene når Bård fortsetter å stryke han i et rolig tempo til han er helt ferdig. Bård smiler ned mot storebroren sin. ''Beste medisin eller hva?'' sier han og kysser Vegard igjen.

 

Vegard ligger tungpusten og rødmende på sengen. I hele går hadde han sagt til seg selv at dette ALDRI skulle skje igjen. Og hva faen var det han nettopp hadde gjort? Herregud så svak han er. Klarer ikke en gang å kjempe mot sin egen lillebror! Sint på seg selv lar han de mørke tankene ta over hodet hans og han smalner øynene og sender Bård et drepende blikk. Bård møter blikket hans med et hevet øyenbryn. ''Ja?', sier han bare. Vegard åpner munnen for å si noe men Bård har lagt seg over han og fanget begge armene hans over hodet. ''Slipp meg'', sier Vegard lavt. ''Hvorfor kan du ikke bare innrømme at du liker det vi gjør?'', sie Bård og ser på han. Vegard snur hodet bort. ''For to dager sine tryglet du meg om å pule deg slik at du fikk sove og nå er det som om du hater den minste lille berøring fra meg''. Bård lener hodet sitt ned og kysser han over halsen. Vegard lukker øynene.

 

''Jeg vet du liker at jeg tar på deg. Jeg hører det på måten du stønner. Jeg kan kjenne det i grepet ditt når du klamrer deg til meg...''. Bård har redusert stemmen sin til en hes hvisking. Han kysser Vegard opp over halsen og slikker han forsiktig over leppene. ''Slutt å benekte det'', hvisker han. ''Gi meg en sjanse i kveld til å vise deg igjen hvor godt det er. Jeg vet du fortsatt har det vondt, men jeg kan love deg at det vil være verdt det. Viss du ikke liker det, lover jeg å la deg være i fred.''. Vegard snur forsiktig hodet tilbake og ser inni øynene til broren som bare er et par cm fra han. Munnen til Bård berører såvidt hans egen og han kjenner en uutholdelig trang til å lene seg opp å kysse han. Han kan kjenne kroppen til Bård. Kan kjenne den harde kuken hans presse mot låret og han presser seg forsiktig opp for å skape en friksjon.

 

Bård lukker øynene i nytelse av den lille berøringen. Selvkontrollen hans befinner seg nær grensen og det er like før han bare tar Vegard her og nå. Rolig slipper han ut pusten og sier til seg selv at han snart skal få det han vil. ''Bård'', hører han Vegard hviske nesten helt uhørlig. Han ser ned på broren sin og gnir selv sin egen kropp mot han. Vegard gisper lavt før han nikker svakt med hodet. Bård puster tungt over han. Sakte slipper han armene til broren og svelger tungt. Han setter seg opp i sengen og ser at Vegard forsiktig gjør det samme. De ser på hverandre før Bård kremter. ''Calle snakket om noen filmer han ville låne av deg...'', sier han og reier seg for å gå ut mot stuen. Vegard blinker trøtt med øynene før han forsiktig reiser seg også. Han skjærer en liten grimase i smerte når han må bøye seg for å ta på seg boxeren og kosebuksen.

 

''Shit, du har det virkelig vondt du''

 

Bård betrakter han fra døren med et halvt sympatisk blikk. Vegard ruller oppgitt med øynene og gidder ikke svare. Han går forbi Bård og inn på kjøkkenet for å ta seg et glass vann. Bård ser etter broren og debatterer med seg selv om han virkelig burde ta Vegard igjen allerede i kveld. Kanskje han kunne vente til i morgen? Den tanken blir derimot fort feid bort når Vegard lener seg over kjøkkenbenken og Bård kjenner at alt han vil er å dra ned buksene hans igjen og trenge seg inni han. Han begynner å fantasere om å bøye Vegard over spisebordet, eller kanskje han skulle sette seg på en av spisestolene og la Vegard ri han? Bård puster opphisset og kvepper nesten til når Vegard spør hvilken filmer Calle vil ha.

 

Bård gir han navnet på filmene og følger etter Vegard når han går mot hyllen der alle dvd'ene står. ''Takk'', sier han når Vegard plukker de ut og gir de til han. ''Så..'', begynner han og skifter litt ukomfortabelt på seg. ''Da kommer jeg senere i kveld da?''. Vegard nikker fraværende. ''Hva skal du nå da?'', spør han. ''Jeg skal hjem en tur før jeg stikker bort til Calle for å se en av filmene. Jeg går ut i fra du egentlig ikke vil være med?'', sier Bård og tar et steg nærmere han. Han stryker bort en hårlokk fra ansiktet til Vegard og løfter hodet hans litt opp så han kan lene seg ned å kysse han. Han klarer ikke holde seg unna. Han må ta på broren på en eller annen måte, om det så bare er et enkelt kyss.

 

Vegard gjengjelder forsiktig kysset. ''Nei jeg føler lite for å gå ut...'', sier han til slutt og unngår å møte blikket til Bård. Bård kjemper en innvendig kamp mot følelsene sine. Han vet at det er han som er grunnen til at Vegard er blitt så distansert og lei seg, og så mye som han elsker å se Vegard underkaste seg han klarer han ikke tanken på å virkelig såre broren. Han har lyst å ta Vegard i armene sine og fortelle han hvor glad han er i han. Han vil få han til å skjønne at han aldri egentlig vil gjøre noe som kan føre til at han mister storebroren sin. Bård åpner munnen for å si akkurat disse ordene, men Vegard kommer han i forkjøpet. ''...men da ses vi i kveld ja. Jeg går og legger meg igjen. Så får du bare kommer når du er ledig...'', det siste han sier nærmest mumler han før han går forbi Bård og inn på soverommet sitt igjen.

 

Bård blir stående igjen i stuen. Han betrakter filmene til Vegard når en av de plutselig fanger blikket hans. Han drar ut filmen og ser på den. Det er dvd'n til Norges Herligste. Han ser på de to ansiktene deres som smiler opp mot han. Vegard sine øyne stirrer på han og før han vet ordet av det har han dyttet dvd'n hardt tilbake igjen i hyllen. Hvorfor måtte Vegard være så jævlig lei seg? Kunne han ikke bare innse at dette var godt for dem begge? Herregud det var da ikke som om han hadde voldtatt han, slått han halvt i hel og forlatt han alene! Bård knurrer lavt til seg selv og går med hurtige steg mot ytterdøren. Han er lei av den ambivalente holdningen til broren. I kveld skulle han faen meg vise han! Sint forlater han leiligheten til Vegard og smeller igjen døren etter seg.

 

''''

Bård ser på den store tv-skjermen til Calle. Han ser fargene, bevegelsene, hører lydene, men han klarer ikke få meg seg en dritt av hva som skjer. Både Calle og Magnus sitter oppslukt i filmen. De har øl, masse god snacks og det er alt i alt en perfekt filmkveld med gode venner, men likevel klarer ikke Bård tenke på noe annet enn den jævla broren sin. En blanding av sinne og skyldfølelse har okkupert kroppen hans helt siden han forlot leiligheten til Vegard. Han tar seg selv i stadig å se på klokken og tenke at med en gang filmen er slutt skal han finne på en unnskyldning for å måtte gå. Han MÅTTE se Vegard igjen så fort som mulig.

 

''Jævlig god film da egentlig'', sier Calle og strekker seg etter kontrollen for å stoppe den når rulleteksten begynner. Magnus nikker enig og drikker opp det som er igjen av ølen sin. ''Har dere lyst å se en til? Jeg kjenner jeg er i litt san filmhumør''. Calle reiser seg og går ut på altanen, ''Jeg må ha en røyk først'', sier han. Bård nøler litt før han sier, ''Jeg tror jeg må gå jeg. Jeg lovte Vegard å stikke innom han før han skulle legge seg å gi han noe greier fra apoteket.''. Bård tenker at dette må da være en legitim grunn for å gå. ''Er det ikke litt tidlig å legge seg? Klokken er bare halv elleve?'', sier Magnus og tar en håndfull chips før han begynner å knaske det i seg. Bård trekker på skuldrene, '' Han er jo syk da, så jeg skjønner godt han vil sove..''. ''Ja faen, glemte jo helt å spørre hva det var som feilte han?'', sier Calle og stikker hodet inn fra altandøren.

 

''Bare en liten forskjølelse. Han er tilbake i morgen'', sier Bård og går for å ta på seg jakken. Nå måtte han komme seg ut før de begynte å spørre mer. ''Vi ses i morgen da gutter! Fortell meg heller om filmen dere ser!'', sier han og stikker ut døren før de andre rekker å si noe. _Endelig_ , tenker han og går med hurtige steg mot leiligheten til Vegard som ikke lå så langt unna.  


	12. Chapter 12

Bård setter nøklene forsiktig i ytterdøren til Vegard og vrir om. Et lite klikk høres og han åper den og smetter hurtig inn før han lukker den bak seg. Han sparker av seg skoene og går hurtig gjennom den mørklagte stuen og inn på soverommet. Døren knirker svakt når han åpner den og han blir stående en stund i dørkarmen å betrakte broren som ligger i sengen. Brystkassen hans beveger seg rolig opp og ned mens han sover og Bård kjenner seg overraskende avslappet bare av se på den lille bevegelsen. Det var et eller annet utrolig behagelig med å stå der og betrakte Vegard på denne måten. Men han kjenner han er kåt. Jævlig kåt faktisk. Og utålmodig. Han var mer enn klar for å spre beina på broren og høre han trygle om å få det.

 

Han lister seg bort til sengen, setter seg på sengekanten og stryker Vegard over håret. ”Vegard?”, sier han og får broren til å våkne fra den dype søvnen sin. ”Er du klar til å fortsette?”. Han kan se forvirringen i Vegard sine øyne, men det tar ikke lang tid før det går opp for han hva det er som skal skje. Vegard trekker seg unna med en gang. ”Nei! Nei, nei, nei. Ikke det. Ikke faen. Jeg orker ikke Bård. Jeg er jævlig trøtt. Dette var en idiotisk ide. Har forbanna vondt i hele kroppen, og jeg er faktisk ikke noe jævla homo som skal legge seg på rygg for deg. Glem det.”, han raser mot Bård som ruller med øynene over han. ”Litt for sent dette med å ligge på rygg synts du ikke…?”, svarer Bård tilbake og kysser han hardt før han får sagt noe. Han er fullt klar over at det ikke vil være enkelt å få Vegard med på det igjen. De første gangene de gjorde det tok han broren mer eller mindre med makt og Vegard var så og si fanget i sin egen nytelse, tvungen til å trygle om mer. Nå derimot virker det som Vegard er tilbake til start der han ikke vil ha noe med Bård å gjøre igjen. Bård smiler til seg selv. ”Jeg tror du vil like dette Vegard”, sier han og legger merke til hvordan broren sperrer opp øynene i vantro. Han skynder seg å legge til, ”Det vil ikke bli slik som forrige gang. Det lover jeg.”.

 

Bård ser at Vegard fortsatt nøler så han bøyer hodet og kysser leppene hans forsiktig før han hvisker han i øret, ”Du likte vel når jeg runket deg? Var det ikke godt å komme i dag?”. Vegard rødmer. Bård fortsetter, ”Jeg vil se det igjen Vegard. Jeg vil se deg komme om igjen og om igjen mens jeg knuller deg. Jeg vet du elsker det. Du må bare stole på meg”. Mens han snakker legger han seg ved siden av broren sin og trekker bort dynen hans. ''Spre beina dine'', hvisker han i øret på Vegard og lar hånden gli nedover kroppen hans og mellom bena. ”Fortell meg hvor godt det var å komme Vegard. La meg høre deg si det.”, Bård lar hånden gli ned langs sprekken til Vegard og begynner å stryke over det lille hullet han finner. Vegard trekker pusten og griper Bård med den ene armen. Bård begynner å kysse han nedover halsen og småbiter i nakkegropen hans så han klynker høyt. Fingeren som stryker over åpningen til Vegard presser seg ikke lenger inn men holder seg på trygg avstand utenfor. Bård har etterhvert merket hvor kåt Vegard blir av skittent snakk så han fortsetter med å prøve å få han til å snakke. ”Kom igjen Vegard, fortell meg nå. Var det godt å komme?”. Vegard vrir seg under han. ”Ja”, hikster han til slutt når han igjen blir bitt. ”Hva var det som var godt? Si det!”. ”Det var godt å komme!”, stønner Vegard høyt og kjenner seg kåt og ydmyket på samme tid. ”Har du lyst å komme igjen?”. Vegard nikker hardt på hodet, ”Ja jeg vil komme igjen”. Han kjenner seg utrolig flau over hvor opphisset han blir over å bli dominert. Til og med fingeren som fortsatt stryker over sprekken hans begynner å kjennes pirrende ut.

 

Bård reiser seg plutselig opp og legger hendene rundt livet hans. ”Snu deg”, sier han mildt, og Vegard kjenner hjerte banke en anelse fortere. Når han ligger på magen kjenner han seg merkelig nok mer eksponert og ut av kontroll. Bård får nå lettere tilgang på baken hans og han selv har vansker med å se hva som skjer med han. Vegard prøver å slappe av, men jo mer han tenker på hva som skal skje jo større vokser panikken hans. Når Bård igjen lar en finger gli nedover rumpesprekken hans rykker han skremt til. Bård lar seg ikke merke med reaksjonen til broren og legger i stedet begge hendene på baken hans for å spre han. Vegard kjenner seg ikke like komfortabel lenger. Han vil vekk. Vil ikke være her mer. Han begynner å klamre seg fast til sengetøyet og kjenner et hulk sette seg fast i halsen. Bård merker endringen hos broren. Det kom ikke som noen overraskelse, han hadde egentlig forventet større protester tidligere. Men han er fast bestemt på at de denne gangen skal ta det rolig og forsiktig slik at han neste gang kanskje slipper å kjempe en kamp mot Vegard. Bård flirer lavt til seg selv over alle planene han hadde for storebroren sin. Han hadde jo håpt at de hadde komt lengre nå, spesielt etter at Vegard selv tryglet om å bli tatt den natten han hadde mareritt. Men neida, den fornuftige tankegangen til Vegard måtte jo selvfølgelig ta overhånd å få han til innse hvor feil det hele var. Bård biter seg irritert i leppa. Han masserer baken til broren mens han hører på de sårbare klynkene hans. Han ser sultent på når rumpa til Vegard blir spredd og hullet hans blottet. Han har lyst å slikke det. _Alt til sin tid_ , tenker han og lener seg over broren.

 

Vegard har begravd ansiktet i de foldende armene sine. Bård begynner å stryke han over rumpa igjen og lar hånden gli mellom sprekken for å massere åpningen hans. Han kysser Vegard nedover nakken og ryggen mens to fingrer stryker og gnir over hullet hans. Han tar fingrene bort et lite sekund for å gjøre dem våte med litt spytt før han igjen begynner å massere. Hele tiden har han blikket festet på det lille han ser av ansiktet til Vegard. ”San ja Vegard… slapp helt av…”, sier han rolig. Akkurat da greier ikke Vegard holde seg mer og han hulker gråtkvalt mot puten under seg. Bård bøyer seg ned igjen og kysser han på halsen og nakken. ”Shh, shh, shh… det går fint”, sier han og fører sakte den ene fingeren inn. Vegard stivner til og hikster høyt. ”Nei.. jeg klarer ikke dette… stopp”, hulker han og prøver å vri seg unna. Bård presser fingeren sin lengre inn og holder han nede med vekten sin. ”Du er nødt å slappe av. Stol på meg”. Bård hører hvordan Vegard nesten hyperventilerer under han. I stedet for å stoppe prosessen fører Bård heller inn enda en finger. Vegard gråter høyt av handlingen. Han er redd for smerten som vil komme, redd for å bli ydmyket og føle seg nedverdiget slik som sist. ”Stopp, vær så snill, stopp”, trygler han. Bård har ikke lyst å stoppe. Ikke nå som han har kommet så langt. Fingrene som er begravd inni broren kjennes så utrolig godt ut og han kan nesten ikke vente med å være der inne selv. Han _skal_ ta Vegard igjen.

 

''Stol på meg Vegard, kan du gjøre det? Bare stol på meg. Jeg lover at det ikke vil gjøre vondt''. Bård snakker med en mild og varm stemme som får Vegard til å slappe av litt mer. Han begynner å føre fingrene sakte inn og ut av broren og lar de gli over den følsomme åpningen før han penetrerer Vegard igjen. Handlingen blir gjentatt flere ganger til han kjenner at Vegard begynner å åpne seg for han. Når Bård kjører fingrene inni igjen og bøyer dem, stønner Vegard høyt. Han gjør det igjen og tvinger frem flere ydmyke stønn fra broren. ”Er det godt å bli fingret?”, spør Bård og fingrer han fortere. Vegard vrir seg under den yngre broren sin. Han klamrer seg fast til sengen og reiser underkroppen når bølger av nytelse sveiper gjennom han. ”San ja. Knull deg selv på fingrene mine. Få se hvor godt det er for deg”. Bård legger en hånd rund hoften hans og løfter han litt opp så han havner på alle fire. Han kjenner ydmykenheten krype over han. Et skjelvende hikst presses ut når han blir massert hardt innvendig. Han kan ikke hjelpe for å presse seg lengre bak mot fingrene inni han. Det kjennes ydmykende godt ut og han får ikke nok. ''Du er så flink Vegard. Så flink for meg”, sier Bård lavt og stryker han over ryggen med den ledige hånden. Vegard hulker av nytelse og lar fingrene til broren strekke han og åpne han opp. ”Er du klar for noe mer nå?”, spør Bård og har allerede begynt å trekke ut fingrene sine. Vegard puster tungt og svelger hardt når Bård posisjonerer seg bak han.

 

Han kjenner seg med et svimmel. Han blir varm og kvalm av tanken på det som skal skje når Bård plasserer seg ved inngangen hans. Vegard knytter nevene. ”Stopp!”, hulker han hjerteskjærende når Bård penetrerer han med kuken sin. Dette var feil! Han skulle aldri gått med på det igjen! Bård stopper så vidt inni Vegard. Han har lyst å bare kjøre hardt inni han, men skjønner at broren trenger tid. ”Jeg greier ikke mer… jeg greier ikke mer. Vær så snill, gå ut! Dette er helt feil! Vi burde ikke gjøre det!”, Vegard trygler gråtende. Han rister av gråt og prøver å trekke pusten, men ender opp med et sårt hulk i stedet. ”Vegard, jeg lover deg at det vil gå bra. Husk at du har sagt at du har lovt meg å prøve hvertfall, ikke sant?”, Bård prøver å trenge inn til den gråtende storebroren. Vegard rister hikstende på hodet. ”Jeg klarer ikke dette. Vær så snill… ikke mer”, sier han gråtkvalt. Bård stryker han over ryggen. ”Du kommer til å like det Vegard, stol på meg. Det vil ikke gjøre vondt. Ikke denne gangen. Jeg skal være forsiktig.”, sier Bård og masserer hoftene hans. Vegard klynker høyt, ”Jeg er redd”. Han skammer seg over feigheten sin. Varme tårer renner nedover ansiktet hans. ”Shh, shh, det er ikke noe å være redd for. Slapp helt av. Vi skal ta det helt rolig”, sier Bård lavt og begynner å trenge seg mer inn. Vegard klynker lavt mens broren begraver seg inni han. ”Vær så snill, vær så snill”, hvisker han ned i puten

 

Bård lener seg frem og stryker han over håret. Han snakker lavt og beroligende til han mens han begynner å rotere hoftene for å stimulere Vegard innvendig. ”Tenk så godt det egentlig var da jeg tok deg sist gang. Og da jeg runket deg til orgasme. Jeg skal gjøre det så mye bedre. Jeg skal få deg til å komme igjen og igjen. Ville du likt det, hm?”, Bård har gått over til å snakke skittent igjen siden det virker som broren, frivillig eller ikke, blir opphisset av dette. Han trekker seg ut for så å penetrere Vegard igjen. ”Ville du likt å bli pult ned i senga Vegard? Vil du at jeg skal få deg til å stønne med kuken min begravd i ræva di?”. Vegard rødmer. Han lukker øynene og kjenner han begynner å bli hard av ordene til Bård. Klynkende nikker han på hodet. Han vil bli knullet, han vil bli tvungen til å stønne, han vil komme hardt igjen og igjen. Og han skammer seg dypt inni sjelen over det! Bård setter opp farten. Han legger en hånd på ryggen til den andre og lener seg frem. ”Si det Vegard. Si hva du vil”. Vegard svelger tårene og snufser. ”Jeg vil.. jeg vil du skal knulle meg”. Han trekker pusten og stønner når punktet hans blir truffet. ”Jeg vil du skal ta meg hardt. Dominer meg. Ydmyk meg. Vær så snill! Jeg trenger det…”, Vegard kjenner hele kroppen rødme av de private lystene sine som han nettopp har sagt høyt. Han er fortsatt dritredd for å bli påført smerte,, men det er bare så altfor godt!

 

Vegard biter seg hardt i leppa. Han er så utrolig flau over å være i denne situasjonen han befinner seg i. Samtidig er dette noe han har lengtet etter. Den dagen da Bård nærmest voldtok han, var også dagen da det virkelig gikk opp for han hvor mye han trengte å bli dominert. Han skammer seg over å innrømme for seg selv at det ikke bare var smerten og ydmykelsen av selve sexen som knekte han, men også hans egne tanker og følelser rundt det hele. Vegard kniper sammen øynene når han gjenkjenner følelsen av lyst og trangen til å bli holdt fast og pult, akkurat slik som første gangen med Bård. Han hikster når han kjenner leppene til broren streife over den øverste delen av ryggen hans mens han blir holdt i et fastere grep og tvungen lengre ned i sengen. ”Så du vil bli dominert?”, spør Bård og slamrer hardt inni han. Vegard rykker forover og klynker ut et ja. ”Du vil at jeg skal ydmyke deg? Blir du kåt av det, er det derfor du vil det?”, Bård fortsetter den hurtige rytmen. Vegard stønner høyt, ”Ja! Ydmyk meg, vær så snill”, trygler han skjelvende. Bård knurrer lavt over han og kjører inni broren hardt og fort uten nåde. Vegard elsker det. ”Hardere!”, ber han og stønner igjen. Bård legger en hånd på nakken hans og holder han helt fast. Vegard hulker av nytelse. Han er nesten på gråten igjen av den deilige følelsen broren gir han. ”Fortsett… fortsett”, sier han gråtkvalt.

 

Bård stryker en hånd nedover siden til Vegard og finner den harde kuken hans. Vegard svarer med å presse seg bak og stønne etter mer. Bård føler det som om han skal komme når som helst av synet på broren så underkastet og hjelpesløs. Han kan ikke tro hva for en hore som lå begravd dypt inni Vegard. Bård har ikke lyst å komme før den andre så han stilner bevegelsen mens han begynner å runke han. Vegard klynker og presser underkroppen høyere opp. Han sprer bena mer for å gi Bård bedre tilgang og vrir utålmodig på kroppen når han stopper opp å ta han. ”Bård, vær så snill. Fortsett. Jeg må ha mer. Det er så godt.”. Han trygler desperat, fortapt i sin egen nytelse. Bård fører hånden i en rolig rytme opp og ned kuken til Vegard. Den er hard og våt og han kan kjenne storebroren skjelve av kåthet. ”Er du kåt Vegard? Du får ikke lov å komme enda…”, sier Bård og runker han fortere. Vegard klynker desperat. Han er så nære allerede. ”Vær så snill. Jeg er så kåt…”, hvisker han ned i puten. ”Litt til Vegard… jeg skal snart ta deg igjen, men du klarer litt til”, sier Bård og får broren til å føle seg enda mer underdanig. ”Ikke kom enda, husk det. Du får ikke lov.”. Vegard biter seg hardt i leppa og spenner alle musklene i kroppen. Hånden til Bård kjennes så altfor god ut der den stryker han, og kuken som fortsatt er begravd inni han gjør han mer og mer opphisset.

 

Vegard puster fortere og fortere før han plutselig blir heist opp på kne og presset bak mot brystet til den andre. Han kan kjenne pusten til Bård i nakken og han lener hodet bakover i nytelse når kuken hans blir stimulert i en nesten uutholdelig sakte rytme. Han føler seg eksponert, blottet og skitten i denne stillingen. ”Hva er det jeg gjør med deg nå? Hm?”, spør Bård og slamrer hardt inni han. Vegard hikster etter luft. ”Du knuller meg”, stønner han. ”Og du liker det sant? Du liker å bli knullet, liker å ha kuk i ræva?”. Vegard blir varm i ansiktet. Han nikker snufsende på hodet og svelger hardt. Bård fortsetter å runke han sakte. Vegard klynker utålmodig. ”Jeg vil komme”, sier han lavt og vrir på kroppen. ”Ikke enda. Ikke før jeg sier du får lov”, sier Bård og legger en arm rundt livet hans. Vegard hulker av nytelse når han kjenner kuken inni seg begynne å gni seg mot prostataen hans. Den presser mot det deilige punktet og skaper en nesten uutholdelig intens følelse. ”Herregud…”, stønner han. ”Vær så snill Bård. Vær så snill la meg få komme!”. Han kjenner at kroppen og hodet snart ikke greier mer. Han er både mentalt og fysisk sliten og ydmyket. Selv om han til sin store skam elsker det som skjer med han, er han fortsatt preget av alt som har skjedd de siste dagene og han merker at det påvirker han mer og mer. Han har ikke lyst å gråte igjen, men kjenner irritert at øynene blir fylt opp av tårer når Bård enda ikke lar han komme men fortsetter å knulle han hensynsløst. En del av han skriker at dette er urettferdig og at han burde få bestemme over sin egen nytelse.

 

Vegard hikster høyt når tårene renner over og triller nedover det allerede fuktige ansiktet hans. ”Bård!”, hulker han fortvilet. ”Faen, jeg… herregud, vær så snill!”. Vegard bryter sammen og gråter desperat mot halsgropen til broren sin. ”Er det så godt Vegard?”, spør Bård og smiler over kontrollen han har. Vegard stønner til svar. ”La meg få komme… vær så snill.. alt jeg vil er å få komme”. Han holder ikke ut snart mer den sakte torturen. ”Shh, shh lille venn”, sier Bård og stryker han over kinnet. Vegard kjenner en varm følelse av omsorg fra broren. Han har ikke fått den type oppmerksomhet på lenge fra han. Det kjentes godt ut og han presser seg inntil den andre for å få mer trøst. Bård snakker i en rolig, vennligere tone til han nå. ”Har du så lyst å komme altså?”. Vegard nikker gråtkvalt. ”Ok, du skal få lov”, sier Bård og trekker hodet hans opp for å kysse han. Akkurat når leppene deres møtes, tar Bård et fastere grep om kuken til broren og runker han fort og hardt. Vegard stønner høyt inni kysset, men får ikke lov å trekke seg unna. Bård dominerer den andres munn og tvinger han til å åpne den opp så han kan utforske den med tungen sin. Vegard klynker, men lar broren få kysse han som han vil. Kuken hans blir runket fortere og fortere og han vrir på hele kroppen av nytelse.

 

”Ikke stopp, ikke stopp!”, hulker han når han kjenner den varme følelsen bygge seg opp i underlivet. Han er så nære! Bård tvinger Vegard til å kysse han igjen. De kysser lenge og Vegard tror han skal eksplodere av kåthet. ”Faen.. jeg kommer… å herregud… jeg kommer!”, skriker han før han lar Bård få runke han til orgasme. Han klamrer seg til broren bak seg og hulker. ”Herregud så godt”, klynker han og spruter over seg selv. Han kaster hodet bakover i intens nytelse og gir slipp på den siste biten av kontroll han føler han har. Bård holder Vegard i et fast grep og kjenner han skjelve i armene sine. Han fortsetter å runke han til han hulker av overstimulering. Å kjenne Vegard komme hardt i armene hans gjør som vanlig at han mister alle hemninger selv. Han trekker seg lynraskt ut av broren og dytter han på rygg ned i sengen. Bård griper tak i bena til Vegard og sprer dem vid åpne. Han ser opp og møter blikket hans et lite sekund før han trenger inni han igjen mens han løfter opp beina til den andre og tar han hardt og brutalt. Han slamrer inni Vegard om igjen og om igjen og driter i om han har ha det vondt. Han vet at Vegard er utslitt og han kan se redselen i øynene hans. Men han klarer ikke stoppe. Han MÅ fortsette. Bård knurrer høyt og legger beina til den andre over skuldrene for å trenge lengre inni han. Vegard skriker nesten av den intense følelsen og griper tak i sengekanten bak seg for å holde seg fast. Han biter seg hardt i leppa og håper at broren snart er ferdig. Han vet ikke hva som skjer med han, men han har lyst å skrike høyt i gråt. Følelsene tar overhånd og når Bård kommer inni han og fyller han opp bryter han sammen i tårer igjen. Flau over seg selv prøver han å gjemme ansiktet. Han har aldri grått så mye i hele sitt liv som han har gjort den siste uken. Beina hans blir løftet ned og han blir samlet opp i armene til broren.

 

Bård trekker Vegard helt inntil seg og lukker øynene. Han har ikke følt seg så avslappet på lenge og han nyter å ha broren i armene sine. ”Du har vert så flink Vegard”, sier Bård trøstende og stryker han over håret. ”Flink gutt”. Vegard hulker sårt. Han kjenner seg liten og ydmyk. ”Var det godt lille venn?”, spør Bård lavt og kysser han på hodet. Vegard kjenner seg overveldet av de beroligende ordene han hører. Han nikker med en klump i halsen, ”Ja det var godt”, hikster han. Bård klemmer han hardere inntil seg, ”Hva sier du da Vegard?”. Vegard kjenner rødmen i ansiktet og senker blikket før han svarer ”Takk”. Bård smiler fornøyd og lar hånden stryke nedover den nakne kroppen til broren. Han fester blikket ved skrittet på Vegard og slikker seg om munnen. Han har lyst til å se han komme en siste gang før han går. Han kan fortsatt kjenne hjerte til Vegard banke fort og hører at han er andpusten og sliten etter kvelden. Men tanken på å se broren vri seg under han og høre han stønne av nytelse frister så altfor mye. Bård lar fingrene gli sakte over sprekken hans og kjenner på det fortsatt våte, åpne hullet. Vegard rykker til når to av fingrene glir inn, men Bård holder han fast i et hardt grep og lar fingrene stryke han forsiktig innvendig.

 

”Vær så snill, ikke mer”, klynker Vegard. Han puster tungt men lar øynene gli igjen når prostataen hans blir massert. Han sukker lavt og greier ikke å la være å nyte de rolige bevegelsene fra fingrene til broren. ”Jeg vil du skal komme en siste gang for meg. Greier du det?”, spør Bård og lener seg over han. Vegard lager en lyd av misnøye og rister på hodet. ”Nei…”, hvisker han. Bård bøyer hodet og kysser han hardt. Vegard stønner lavt. Han elsker å bli kysset og blir ekstra kåt av å kjenne tungen til den andre mot sin egen. Fingrene inni han blir mer hardhendte og han prøver å vri seg unna. ”Jeg klarer ikke mer. Virkelig. Vær så snill Bård. Jeg er så sliten”. Bård tvinger han til å kysse han igjen mens han begraver fingrene dypere inn. Vegard løfter underkroppen av den intense følelsen. En tåre renner fra de brune øynene hans og han kjenner bare så altfor godt hvor utrolig trøtt han er. Når Bård legger den andre hånden rundt kuken hans og begynner å runke han igjen, gråter han nesten av utmattelse. ”Herregud jeg klarer ikke mer”, hulker han. ”La meg gå, vær så snill, la meg gå”. Vegard gråter mot skulderen til broren mens han blir runket hard igjen. ”Shh, shh, nå lille venn. Du klarer en siste gang. Husk at jeg har lovt det skal være godt. Jeg vil jo bare det beste for deg”. Vegard stønner høyt. ”Nei, faen. Ikke mer.”, klynker han gråtkvalt. Likevel lar han Bård runke han til han for andre gang på kort tid kjenner orgasmen bygge seg opp i han igjen. Fingrene inni han blir pumpet fort ut og inn, opp og ned, og gjør hele opplevelsen mer intens. ”Kom igjen Vegard… san ja… kom igjen nå”, sie Bård og holder blikket festet på han.

 

Vegard må snu hodet og knipe igjen øynene. Han vrir seg ukontrollert og griper fatt i sengekanten bak seg igjen. Bård elsker når broren eksponerer seg selv på denne måten. Han ser at Vegard sprer beina enda mer og han sørger for å penetrere han så dypt han kan med fingrene sine. Vegard ligger med munnen åpen og puster høyt og hikstende. Bård ser lystfullt på leppene til broren og kjenner han vil kysse de igjen. Herregud for noen deilige lepper han har! Når Vegard stønner høyere og høyere vet Bård at han er nær. Han beveger hånden fortere og blir belønnet med den mest sårbare lyden han noen gang har hørt. Han hadde aldri trodd Vegard kunne lage slike deilige, hjelpeløse lyder. ”Stønn igjen Vegard. Få høre deg stønne skikkelig”, hvisker bård i øret på han. Vegard skjelver og slipper ut et høyt stønn. ”Slik ja. Skrik for meg nå”, fortsetter Bård å hviske til han. Vegard skriker høyt når en tredje finger blir presset inni han og han blir runket enda fortere. ”En gang til”, krever Bård og fingrer han fortere. Vegard klarer ikke ligge i ro og skriker igjen, høyt og hjerteskjærende når han endelig klarer å komme en siste gang.

 

Bård trekker ut de tre fingrene sine og lener seg ned for et siste kyss fra Vegard. Han greier så vidt å gjengjelde kysset og Bård kan kjenne smaken av de salte tårene som renner fra de trøtte øynene hans. Vegard hulker svakt og lukker øynene. Bård reiser seg opp fra sengen, kler på seg og ser ned på broren som ligger skjelvende på sengen sin. Han kaster et blikk over kroppen til Vegard, ser at han har krøllet seg sammen og at det nå begynner å renne fra åpningen hans. Bård smiler skjevt til seg selv og tenker at egentlig burde han fått Vegard i dusjen, men den lille sadistiske siden i han liker bedre tanken på at broren ligger der skitten og brukt. ”Vi snakkes i morgen da Vegard”, sier han før han går ut uten å se se tilbake igjen.  


End file.
